A Leap Of Faith
by Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart
Summary: She was taking baby steps back to reality after that horrible night. And then she met HIM. And he could turn those baby steps into a leap of faith. YunaTidus, RikkuGip, PaineBaralai, LenneShuyin,LuluWakka
1. Label Me Then Tear The Sign

Sahrah: Muahahaha, if you like Seymour (hell, does anyone in the universe like that freak? If you do, apologies) then go away now. If you think Tidus is awesome and even more awesome with Yuna as his girlfriend, wife, lover, etc, then stay! This is a high school storyline (so original) and shit, so… FEAR ME! Oh and some FFX characters are in this lets see… yeah Seymour and Auron (possibly, he might make an appearance). And I own no X-2 character. Or any FFX characters who are technically the same as the X-2 characters because X-2 is a SEQUEL!** Yuna's point of view.**

Chapter 1: Label Me Then Tear The Sign

I didn't always hate boys. I used to date, and smile, and flirt. I used to be very normal about it. Then I met him. That boy who used me for something foolish and almost stole my first kiss. Seymour. He used me for what I had, and almost got away with it. But he didn't and ever since, I never dated.

At my school, I suppose I'm a geek. I'm a girl who hates slutty clothes and the girls who wear them, the jocks hate me and my friends, with a few exceptions, and I usually wear jeans. Sometimes I wear other things.

In my school, groups are solid and smiles are fake. Jocks and whores hang, geeks don't go near either group. I don't care; I'm content.

One exception to the rule is one of my best friends, Lulu. She's dating Wakka, who was technically a geek until he discovered his talent at blitzball.

My name is Yuna Lesca, and my best friends are Rikku Derinko, Lulu Berm, Paine Redstone, Gippal Djose, and Wakka Auroch.

The people that we can't and won't go near are Leblanc Shikar, Dona Greene, Baralai Matsuke, Shuyin Watanuki, and Tidus Watanuki. Plus a few other whores and jocks, but they aren't important to this story.

This story starts in the beginning of winter, a week after the first snow in December. It starts on a road in a suburban housing area that's a street away from the high school we all go to. It takes place on every day of the week. It takes place in houses and auditoriums, behind dumpsters and in the rain. It takes place in the snow and the sunshine. It takes place somewhere that's nowhere important. Where it ends, I'll let you decide. But it does take place.

I remember that day well. Rikku, my cousin and BFF, lived next door, and on that sucky Thursday morning, we trudged through the remaining snow that had yet to be removed from the sidewalk by the lazy snowblowing men who hated Thursdays like sin.

Rikku was whining that she had three tests that day and I was laughing because the tests were actually a week away and my poor Al Bhed cousin had all the dates wrong. I didn't tell her that; her worry was much more fun.

"Ah!" we both shouted as a sparkling shower of white snow was blown over us as a car rushed past, its shiny wheels kicking up more of the powdery white cold.

"Hey!" I screamed at the car, throwing a rock. "Watch it!"

The car stopped and Wakka stuck his head out. "Hey, sorry, ya? I didn't mean to hit you with the snow!"

"But you still hit us with it!" sniffed Rikku.

"I'm sorry! Get in, ya? No more walking in the snow for now."

I shrugged and jumped in the front seat, and Rikku lay down in the back, expressing her Thursday morning blahs.

"Nice car, Wakka! It's so warm!" sighed Rikku.

"Um, it's the same car I've had for over a year, Rikku."

"But it's never been so nice before!"

Wakka shook his head and laughed as the shiny red car ran along the icy road, it's tires soaked with melted snow.

"We're here, ya? You don't want to be late."

"Sure I don't," I said dryly.

"Eh, get out already!" he joked, giving me a shove out the door.

Rikku and I were still giggling as we walked through the doors to the lockers, the ugly grey lockers where half of the locks don't work. I opened mine with a flurry (by the way, my lock works. Lulu's doesn't. Paine's works half the time, and Rikku's works too.) and kneeled, pulling out my books while straightening the mirror that got crooked every time someone ran down the hall.

"Lalalala, these lockers are the devil…" I sang to myself in a random tune. I didn't notice how far my leg was sticking out until someone tripped over my ankle.

"Oh Yevon, are you ok?" I asked, embarrassed at how clumsy I was. I grabbed the person's books and started to help them up.

It was Baralai, one of the jocks that were friends with Wakka.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed again, giving him his books and slamming my locker shut like usual. I head the 'ping' of the mirror falling off the ugly, scratched door for the billionth time. So surprising the mirror never broke or cracked.

"No problem," he said smoothly.

"Ok, good," I said, bowing slightly and turning.

"Wait, a sec, what's your name?" asked Baralai.

"I'm Yuna," I said, starting to get edgy. In Paine's words, I was an angel until a guy got friendly. Wakka and Gippal, of course, were the exceptions.

He nodded, seeming recognizing my name. "Yeah, Wakka said something about you… yeah, thought you were familiar. Well, see you around."

I shrugged and turned around, coming face to face with Paine. "What were you talking about to him?" she asked menacingly. Her mean demeanor didn't faze me as I smiled. Paine was just jealous; she had a crush on Baralai.

"Oh, well obviously he told me I was hot and wanted to date me," I teased.

Paine fought her smile, but I saw the corners of her lips perk up at the joke. "Just kidding, of course," I continued, "I was getting my books and my foot was out too far and he kinda did a face plant."

Paine nodded and shook her head. "Amazing, the klutz of the year award goes to the winner from the last trillion years, Yuna Lesca!"

I curtsied, saying, "I want to thank the academ-AH!" I pretended to fall, and ended up dropping a few books. Paine picked them up and laughed.

"Well, to homeroom," she sighed as we marched.

The teacher, Mr. Perry, took role and then took cover from the noise that followed.

The sluts accumulated in one corner, chattering about the new student from out of town, the new lipstick color that was hot right then, and stuff that not many people gave a damn about.

In another corner, the jocks blathered about the next game and the party afterwards.

In the center of the room, my friends and fellow geeks gathered to talk. In the homeroom I was in, homeroom 4, my friends Wakka and Lulu were in with me, along with Gippal.

"Yuna," greeted Lulu. "Guess what? The blitz team is going to have a party, and Wakka said that he got invitations for all of us! Although, its more like a school dance, but… It's on Friday."

"Sounds cool… let's see… am I busy Friday…? Ah… nope! Of course I'm coming!" I grinned.

Lulu smiled warmly, but did not grin. The dark haired girl never grinned in her entire life.

Wakka came up behind his girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder. "Cool! So me and Lu, Rikku, Paine, Gippal, and you are coming, ya?"

Gippal turned at the sound of his name. "What's that? Oh, the party… right! Of course I'm coming."

"You'd better," I warned, "Or Rikku will flip."

"Yeah, well…"

At that moment, the bell rang. At that moment, I hadn't noticed it, but two of the jocks had stopped talking about blitz and talking about me. One of them was Baralai, and the other was Tidus. But that comes later in my story.

"'Tis the class that really stinks, math!" sang Rikku dejectedly.

"Yes… but hey, there really is a test today," I pointed out. "Which means finish fast then talk faster!"

"I'll race you!"

So, the test dropped in front of me, and I wrote my name at the top. The teacher, Ms. Carrlenson, didn't care about passing notes after the test, and she had the eyes of a hawk. She'd say randomly for Joe so-and-so to spit out his gum, for Jenn and Jane to stop passing notes during a quiz, and for John to quit writing in his homework as we checked it. In short, after the test was over, we could pass notes.

It was more of a review than a test, so I finished, checked, checked again, and put it in the bin. Someone's test was in first, and when I sat, I felt a note inside the desk.

'_Ha-ha, you lose, Yunie! I win!'_ the note read. I had lost to Rikku. So I wrote back, '_First is the worst, second is the best, and second is the one who passed the test!'_

I slid the note back and instantly felt a wad of paper hit the back of my ankle. I leaned down to pick up a crumpled note. It wasn't from Rikku; Rikku always folded hers neatly.

I unfolded it. It was sloppy handwriting and not signed. It said in pencil, '_I know you don't like to date or anything, but I really like you. I have for a while._'

I blushed and quickly surveyed the class. The only boys in class were Wakka, Baralai, Tidus, Sam, Ruben, and Mack. I instantly crossed off Wakka, because he's dating Lulu. I crossed off Ruben because, and I'm not teasing or anything, but he's gay. So, that left Baralai, Tidus, Sam, and Mack. Mack was dating a slut, and Sam was dating a girl from the basketball team.

So Baralai and Tidus. It was technically unethical that either one, either jock, would do something like that. A note like this one. Baralai was closed eyed and 'resting' and Tidus was staring out the window.

_Neither one is ugly, yeah, but seriously, me and a jock? Jeez. Rephrasing-but, seriously, me and a guy? Me and ANYONE?_

Rikku poked me with a pencil.

_'What the flip are you looking at, Yunie?'_

_'Ah, nothing… It's just, look at the note I got!' _I shoved her note back along with the crumpled one.

Her face lit up and Rikku started writing urgently.

_'Well, your choices, narrowed down, are Baralai and Tidus. Baralai uses pen, so it must be Tidus! Oooh, the most popular boy in the whole wide school has a crush on a girl who doesn't like to date! Hahahaha, oh this is GOOD! Heeheehee… Well, shouldn't you write back?'_

'_What? You know I can't do that! Even if he is cute-' _I quickly erased that part. '_Even if he wrote it and meant it…'_

'_Yunie, I KNOW that other guy hurt you… but isn't it time to let go? Lulu, Paine, Wakka, Gippal, me… we won't let any guy hurt you again… I swear.'_

Rikku was right, and I knew it more than anything. But fear wasn't something you can just let go of. Fear is something that fuses into your heart and sends pangs of distress through your body.

Another wad of crumpled paper hit my foot. I whirled to see Tidus closing his notebook in a hurry and resuming his mindless staring of the window. But he never made it; his eyes got caught on mine. I raised an eyebrow and pointed to the second crumpled note I suspected him of sending.

He blushed a little and turned away. I had nailed my not-so-secret admirer- in the middle of math class.

'_OHMYGAWD RIKKU! IT'S TIDUS!'_ I scrawled in big letters and practically shoved the paper into my cousin's hands. Then I unfolded the second letter from Tidus.

'_You're coming to the blitz party, right? … I hope you're there.'_

I blushed and scribbled back '_Yeah, I'm coming. What's with these letters? So many girls would pay to jump into your pants, so go pick on them! Sheesh._'

I leaned over and slid the note to Tidus while pretending to tie my shoe.

Tidus picked up the note with haste and opened it like it was a letter from the ruler of the world. He took a pencil and wrote something, and slid it across the floor to me.

'_They're all whores. No character to them. But you, on the other hand, have plenty of that.'_

_'Bite me, you meanie. It doesn't matter. Tell your girl-whore- I mean girlfriend- to get you into bed and away from me. Besides, I don't like boys.'_

Slide, read, scribble. Slide back.

'_So you're a lesbian?'_

_'NO!'_

_'Then why won't you date guys? What's wrong with guys, with guys like me?'_

Rikku stepped on my foot and dropped her note in my hand.

'_Yunie, you're talking to Tidus, right? Why not give the boy a chance? To my knowledge of knowingness, he commits no sins.'_

_'Rikku, he's a jock. A jock, the most popular one, and jocks think girls are like… sex toys or something! Besides, this is Tidus Watanuki. According to rumors, he's been with more women than anyone in the universe!'_

_'Not all jocks are like that. Look at Wakka. C'mon, Yunie, give the guy a chance. If he breaks your heart, Lulu will set him on fire after I steal all his gil. Then Paine will stab him…and Wakka will pummel his head.'_

_'Ah, so violent. But first I get to kick him in the-'_

Tidus's letter bumped my ankle and Rikku snatched the letter I was writing to her. I picked up the blonde blitzer's note and un-mashed it.

'_Hello, I asked a question. If you don't date guys and you aren't a lesbian, then what's wrong with someone like me?'_

I didn't want to tell him about Seymour. It wasn't his business, and I didn't want to think about that blue haired boy that messed me up forever. Every time, I recalled the exact moment when I knew exactly what Seymour had wanted from me.

So, I went for an excuse. '_Nothing's wrong with you, Tidus, I just don't even know you! We're not exactly friends.'_

The bell rang and I rose with a sigh of relief. I leaned down to retrieve my binder, but someone's hand was already on it. Tidus's hand. Tidus pushed the packed ring of folders to me and held up the note.

I frowned and turned away to Rikku. She was about to say something like 'be nice to him' but I just grinned and glanced behind me. Rikku shrugged as if to say '_Young love, is it?'_ and just giggled.

I started to walk away with my cousin towards art class, but someone grabbed my long braid that always trailed behind me.

"Yuna, wait up." It was, of course, Tidus again.

"It's not like I can go far with a living person hanging on my _head_," I commented, trying to pry my braid away from his hands. I only succeeded in pulling him closer than I wanted him.

"Go away!" I hissed. "People are staring!"

"Huh? People always stare at me," he said stupidly.

"That's because you're a fucking superstar, a jock, popular, whatever you call yourself! You're being selfish. I don't do this kind of attention. In case you hadn't noticed, labels say I'm a geek and you're a jock. Translation: go away."

Tidus didn't like taking no for an answer. I suspected him of being dared to get me to go on a date with him; popular jerks do things like that in all the soap operas and romance novels. He'd make me go out with him, and then drop me like a hot potato when I refused him sex. Sound familiar? That's basically, what happened with Seymour, but it's way more complicated.

Tidus was apparently enjoying turning my face red in front of people, so he let go of my hair and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "I'll see you next period, remember?"

I could feel his warm breath on my ear and the back of my neck. His warmth left a tingly feeling behind as I turned a darker shade of scarlet.

"Will you leave me alone?" I practically shouted, stomping off. Yelling and getting angry were both good ways to hide embarrassment and, I was scared to realize, pleasure. Was I actually enjoying this athletic flirt, this guy who any other girl, with some exceptions, would pay to sleep with, this… this _boy_ flirting with me?

Maybe Rikku was right after all. Maybe it was time for me to let go of the past. 'You always miss 100 of the shots you don't take.' Some dead guy, some brilliant person who was probably right about this, said that once. 'You'll never know until you try. You'll never see until you look. You'll never reach the highest shelf if you're too afraid to reach for it.'

And boy, at my school Tidus wasn't the highest shelf- he was the top of the whole damn bookcase. I was probably one of the little kids at the store staring at the top, wondering what happens if I reach the top and then plummet.

No. It was too long since I left my house feeling like I couldn't wait to see the boys at school. To many years since I giggled at the sight of a silly schoolgirl crush. Too long since I let me be me. If I reach the top of the bookcase and it starts to break, then I'll jump. I'll land on my feet and look for another shelf I can reach better.

"If I leave you alone, then how can I flirt with you?" he exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"That's sort of the point. Curse you," I spat angrily. Then my face lit up and I grinned playfully.

_Did I do that? Me? Little lonely Yuna Lesca flirt? With a guy? A really popular one? A really popular guy that almost all the girls want to get into his pants? Was that me? Oh…_

Then with a wink, I turned and ran down the hall, oblivious to the glares from surrounding girls. One who would later become the villainess in this story of mine.

"Hey, Lulu, I think I died and went to heaven!" I giggled as I sat down next to my friend on one of the rusty old stools in the art room.

"Send a postcard," she replied. "And write on it exactly why you left us in mourning."

"Ok, how's this? Dear Lulu, I'm sorry I died, but it wasn't my fault. Tidus Watanuki was flirting with me! He was passing me notes and said he said he liked me, and has been liking me for a while!" I said this in an excited whisper, trying to be happy and very quiet at the same time.

Lulu shook her head. "I'm sorry? I think I heard incorrectly; did you say that the most popular jock in the whole school was hitting on Yuna, and Yuna is happy about it?"

"She is?" asked a teasing voice from behind. Guess who? Tidus walked into the art room, and I knew without looking that almost all of the girls had made room next to themselves for him to sit. A scraping chair, a few gasps and giggles ensued right after. For some reason, I shot a death glare at some of those girls. Tidus sat down next to me in the seat I had saved for… who had the seat been saved for? I put my books down so no one would sit there, but… did that mean it was saved?

Was it saved for Tidus? I wasn't totally sure. But I ignored the hate looks burning into the back of my head.

"Lunch! I demand food!" shouted Rikku from the table that was reserved by my hyper cousin's feet and arms.

Gippal sat next to Rikku, Rikku was next to me. Lulu was across from me, and Wakka took a seat next to Lulu and across from Rikku. Paine sat on the end of the table, next to Wakka and across from Gippal. Therefore, Gippal was on the other end seat. (A/N: Confused? Draw a rectangle… one side of table; the order is Gippal, Rikku, and Yuna. Other side of table, Paine, Wakka, Lulu. Got it? Good.)

Across the room was the following conversation that I only heard about. Tidus was sitting with Baralai and Nooj. (A/N: I hate Nooj. Sorry if you like him, but to me he's annoying. Sorry if he becomes a little mean.)

"Tidus," said Baralai. "Did you tell her?"

"Her? Who her?" questioned Nooj.

"Yuna Lesca," explained the silver haired jock. "T has been crushing on her since she moved in down the street from him like 11 years ago."

"I've never heard of her."

"She's over there, dude," Tidus pointed to Yuna's back, since she faced away from him.

Across the table sat Shuyin, Tidus's twin brother. Of course, Shuyin forced Tidus to call him 'big brother' because Shuyin was born at 3:13 in the morning, and Tidus was born two minutes later.

"Of course you've never heard of her, Nooj! She's a geek!" exclaimed Shuyin. "Tidus, find a girl of your, whatcha call it, level! Social level, meaning higher than her, mental level meaning lower than her! She's smarter and geekier than you."

Tidus threw a grape at his brother and shook his head. "Shaddup."

"Tidus, why not someone like Dona over there?" asked Shuyin.

"Please. All she wants is what's in my pants, not me."

"Oh, so you want character?" Nooj exclaimed. "Well, the geeks have that."

"Be quiet! She's only a geek because…" Tidus trailed off.

"Because," Shuyin finished, "she doesn't like to date."

"I'd bet there's a good reason," Baralai stood up for Tidus, for which Tidus was grateful. "Since she's coming to the blitz party, why not find out then? Ask Wakka. Wakka was a geek until we learned he could blitz. They're tight."

"Good idea," grinned Shuyin. "Me and Lenne are, of course, coming."

Lenne Araline was Shuyin's girlfriend and sitting next to Dona and Leblanc. I felt kind of bad for her; she never wanted to be popular. She fell in love with Shuyin, and was forced to be Dona and Leblanc's friend. She was sitting that day with her arms in her lap staring at the clock, pretending to listen to the sluts's conversation.

She would have made a good friend to someone who needed and wanted one. She was the kind of person who listened, thought, and gave good advice. She wasn't too sensitive, but she wasn't loudmouthed or stubborn either.

She was, essentially, just… Lenne.

"So then I was like 'oh wow!' and the teacher gave me an A for enthusiasm!" exclaimed Rikku.

"Well if there was a class for enthusiasm," Lulu started to say. "Rikku wouldn't ace it. She'd teach it," we all finished.

We all laughed and I sunk my teeth into a big red apple.

"Yuna, Tidus is _pointing _at you!" commented Lulu.

"'E esh?" I asked with a mouth full of fruit. Translation- He is?

"Yeah, he is," Paine noticed.

Gippal looked and Tidus turned around abruptly. I think I turned red like a tomato. Or maybe my nice red apple that was still in my mouth.

The rest of the day finished quickly, because Tidus wasn't in any other classes of mine. Whenever I walked by Dona or Leblanc, however, they sneered with jealous faces.

What I didn't know that day when I walked home that blitzball practice was cancelled. Wakka drove Lulu home, and Rikku stayed after school to finish some project. Paine took the bus, so I walked home. The other thing I didn't know was that Rikku had given Tidus my screen name.

I got home and grinned because, ha-ha, no homework. No homework to take up time. I logged on to instant messager (my username was YunieIsOnFire, Rikku made up the name) to see if Paine was home yet. She wasn't, but a message popped up.

'**Accept message from BLITZER01?'** I shrugged, assuming that Wakka had a new name for log on. So I clicked accept.

**BLITZER01:** hey Yuna, guess who!

**YunieIsOnFire:** um… Wakka?

**BLITZER01:** nope, wrong answer. Oh btw – you must be on fire, 'cuz ur hot!

**YunieIsOnFire:** TIDUS, GO AWAY!

**BLITZER01:**2 obvious.

**YunieIsOnFire:** Rikku made up the name. She changes it a lot, too.

**YunieIsOnFire:** How'd you get my name?

**BLITZER01:** a hyper little bird told me.

**YunieIsOnFire:** Rikku…

**BLITZER01:** yup. I g2g though. I'm not even supposed to be logged on. Laterz, Yuna!

**BLITZER01 has logged off**

I stared at the screen for a moment, and then shrugged. I moved the mouse around and added Tidus to my buddy list.

All that happened on one Thursday. But like I said, this story takes place every day of the week. My story, this story, continued of course. It continued on a Friday.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Karaoke Beat

Sahrah: Thish ish chapter two? Showwy, but I am talking like a Hypello? Ish very fun. Sho, I am dedicating thish chapshter to all Hypellos? Even though there are none in thish shtory. Hypellos, thish chapshter ish for yoo. **Tidus's point of view**.

**Chapter 2: Karaoke Beat**

I remember the day Yuna Lesca moved in down the street. I saw that girl get out of the moving truck with a jump rope in one hand and a moogle plushie in the other. She looked scared as though her world was gone.

She sat and stared with big sad eyes until another girl, that weird girl Rikku Derinko and her brother… Brother. Both of them hugged the sad little Yuna and let her cry.

I later found out her name, and the reason she had moved here. Her mother was dead and she was living with her father. Except, her father simply paid for the house and left the little 7-year-old all alone. With a house.

I wanted to go and say hi, say that I wanted to be her friend, but I didn't. Shuyin said she had cooties, and my dad said that she was no good. I wanted so badly to tell her not to cry, and that everything would be ok. I didn't even know that girl's name. But some days when my dad locked me in my room, I'd climb down the vines and run down the street just to watch her knock on her next-door neighbor's door. Rikku's door.

I only met her for real once, on a stormy night when her father came home for a week. She was outside crying that her father was drunk and she was scared.

I heard her and came to tell her the truth. "What's your name?" I asked. "I'm Tidus. I live in the blue house, and my dad is drunk too."

She sniffled and looked at me with two different colored eyes. "I'm Yuna Lesca. Tidus, will you be my friend?"

It was the only time. I agreed, and sat with her on her doorstep holding my umbrella. Soon, her uncle, Cid Derinko, came out and brought her inside. He gave me a dollar for holding her and making her feel safe and then closed the door.

Shuyin took the dollar, but I didn't care. He gave me a bouncy ball, which he probably paid for with my dollar.

But I remembered Yuna, and I saw her. I watched her turn 8, and then 9 and then 10. Then 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, and then finally 18. Over the years, she forgot her promise to be my friend. Or maybe she forgot it was me. But I'll never forget it.

So, I continue this story on Friday, the day that the blitzball game and then the party was to occur.

"Tidus, I can't wait to see you tonight!"

"Tidus, will you blow me a kiss when you play?"

"Take me to the party with you!"

"You'll do great, dude."

It's all I heard from everyone but the person I wanted it from. Yuna would never compliment me like that because she thought that my head would fill with hot air. She was probably right.

I was still laughing about her screen name. Pff. YunieIsOnFire. That's a great name, but she's not on fire. Yuna was just hot. I know it sounds kind of perverted, but I honestly thought she was beautiful. I always had, even when all the other boys my age were convinced girls had cooties. I agreed, except when it came to Yuna Lesca.

My screen name was kind of boring, especially compared to that. Maybe I'd change it to something more… embarrassing for Yuna. Something like…

I was trying to figure out how to embarrass her when someone grabbed my hand. Dona Greene. Dona had been trying to get me into a bed with her since I don't know when.

"Tidy-widy!" she crooned. "Are you going to take me to the party with you?"

"No," I snapped, irritated.

"Why?" she acted hurt, and made a face that said, '_If you don't have a reason, you aren't getting out of this.'_

I needed and excuse and the perfect one walked up behind me, with a bubbly blonde thief friend, a gothic warrior friend, a protecting black mage friend, and a jock blitzball friend. Yuna.

"Well, didn't you know? I'm going to the party with Yuna already, so I can't go with you. Sorry!" I exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Yuna's waist and walking to Yuna's locker. When we arrived at her banged up, grey locker, she yanked my hand away.

"What's the big idea? I said we could be friends, not that you could tell people we're going to a party together!"

I flushed. That wasn't exactly how I'd planned it. "Well, uh-um… I w-was going to ask you if you wanted to go with me first, and second, Dona was going to force me to go with her if I didn't have an excuse! I'm sorry, Yuna!" I bowed and didn't look up until I saw Yuna's face under mine.

Yuna was on her knees looking up at me. It was kind of amusing. She reached out and shoved my chest, forcing me to stand straight again. She got up too.

"Ok, first of all," she said sternly, "You'd better win that game. Second, you'd better pick me up at my house at eight sharp. And third… I don't have a third!"

"I do!" I gloated. "Third, I better dance with you and not spike your punch."

"Did someone say punch?" snarled another female voice. It was Yuna's warrior friend. Paine Redstone. Scary, in one word, and the inventor of 'hurt time.'

"Not that kind!" Yuna squealed, grabbing Paine's wrist. Attached to that wrist was a fist.

"Yuna, is this guy bothering you? Hitting on you? Say the word and I'll hit back. Hard."

"No, no Paine! Tidus is just taking me to the party tonight!"

Paine froze, looked at Yuna, looked at me, then at Yuna again. Her voice softened until it sounded almost gentle.

"Rikku was right, wasn't she? You move on." Paine's red eyes searched Yuna's face, and then she shifted to me. Her eyes bore through mine.

"But Yuna, why a Blitzer like him? A jock? Tidus_? The _Tidus Watanuki"

Yuna shrugged. "He started it."

I grinned. "So I did."

Paine did not smile. She didn't frown, but she didn't smile.

"You," she hissed at me. "Break her heart, and I'll break you. With a sword. A sharp one."

I nodded vigorously, terrified of this warrior girl. "W-well, Yuna, we're lucky! School's a half day because of the game!"

Paine scowled at me and walked away, but every couple of seconds she turned to look. Like a mother guarding her baby. What had happened to Yuna?

At our school, half days are the best thing you could think of. We watch movies and eat candy and talk in class. Learning is, like, nonexistent. Which is very cool.

Yuna nodded and straightened her locker mirror. She pulled out a book and closed her locker. I heard the mirror fall down. She smiled and said cheerfully, "Dona is walking up behind you."

Thinking fast, I whispered, "Don't let Paine kill me for this!" Yuna was leaning against her locker, so I put a hand right next to her head and leaned on it. It was a classic flirting trick. (A/N: Note to self: soap operas infect braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain)

"So, Yuna, after the dance to you want to come over to _my_ house?" I said so Dona would hear me as she walked past. Yuna played along and giggled. I bet her blushing was real, though.

"Dona's gone," Yuna whispered.

"Thanks for your help!" I exclaimed. I kissed her forehead and left her standing with a red face. She scowled. "If you're late, I'll kill you!"

The day flew by, even math class. I didn't go near Yuna for risk of being slapped by Rikku for kissing Yuna on the head. In art class, I sat near Yuna and watched her draw a picture of two people dancing. She didn't draw the faces, but the picture was beautiful. She told Lulu that she'd fill in the faces if she found the inspiration for the people's identities.

Finally, the bell rang. I opened my locker, with the lock that didn't work, and a note fell out of my locker. It was from Yuna.

_'I'm sitting in the front row, so wave to me or I'll be mad! BLITZER01 is your username, so it had better be true! Go-o-o-o-o-o Tidus! - Yuna.'_

I grinned and shoved the note into my back pocket. I decided what my username would be.

(A/N: due to poor Sah-chan's blahness, she doesn't feel like writing about the game. Plus, she thinks that watching games aren't as much fun as playing them. And I don't particularly enjoy sports to begin with, so yeah.)

**Yuna's Point of View**

"Rikku! RikkuRikkuRikku!" I ran after my cousin. "Clothes! I need clothes, yours!" Rikku was the fashion guru of our group. She owned something that was always just perfect for the occasion.

"Tidus… party… dress!" I panted.

Rikku grinned and nodded. "Say no more, Yunie! I have just the thing; if Tidus didn't think you were on fire before, I swear he will after tonight!"

**Tidus's Point of View**

We won that game, of course. I looked once to see Yuna waving at me, and I did my super Jecht Shot (Mark III) to impress her. I think it worked, she was giggling and clapping more than anyone else. I knew that she knew I did it all to impress her. At least, I hoped she knew it.

Dona was there too, but I only looked once. I think Yuna noticed that as well.

**Yuna's Point of View**

"Oh, Yuna, you look amazing!" gasped Lulu when I emerged from Rikku's expansive closet in one of Rikku's dresses.

This dress was red. It was tight fitting until the knees, when it got lacy and swirled when I twirled. It went to the middle of my calves. The dress was strapless, but not too low cut. It had big fake crystals across the top and around the waist.

"…hm…" Rikku walked around me in circles, surveying me. "You need shoes. Paine! Nails! Lulu! Hair! I'll do shoes!"

"Makeovers again, Rikku?" scoffed Paine. Then she smiled. "Sounds cool."

Lulu nodded and pulled out a brush set. Rikku scurried back into her closet.

"Ta-da! These are perfect!" And they were. They were low-heeled red shoes with a crystal-like buckle. They were open toed. They were good looking and good for dancing.

Paine grabbed my wrist and painted on silver polish, the same silver as the fake crystals and the buckle.

Lulu took out my braid, brushed my hair, and re-did the braid with a silver and red ribbon. Where did all the ribbons come from? I'd have to ask Rikku another time.

"Yuna's nails are done," announced Paine.

"Hair's finished," added Lulu.

"Oooh, Yunie, twirl!" exclaimed Rikku with an excited laugh.

So I did. The dress flowed around my knees, twisted, and loosened again. The crystals reflected the light until they almost seemed to glow.

"Now everyone has the guy they need except poor little Paine," sighed Rikku. "I'll fix that."

"Respect points," warned Paine. But she let Rikku shove her into the closet and pick out a dress. The dress was great on her; purple and black. It went to the floor, it had spaghetti straps, and it was satin and wonderful. Was it made for Paine? I suspected so…

"Well, that's Gippal on his death trap motor bike!" giggled Rikku in her yellow mini-dress with the lime green leggings that reached the middle of her lower legs. A choker of the same color green adorned her neck.

"YRP! Plus L!" Rikku called as she skipped out the door and pulled a helmet onto her head over her ever-present braids and beads. "Wheee, Gippal, let's almost die on your deathtrap!" Rikku called motorbikes 'deathtraps' because she liked too make fun of stuff.

"It's not a death trap!" he laughed as he hit the gas and the Al Bhed not-couple sped down the road.

"I'm going back over to my house. Wakka's giving Lulu and you a ride, right, Paine?"

Paine nodded and I grinned. "YRP plus L!" I giggled as I walked across the yard to my house.

I saw Wakka's car drive up and two of my best friends got into the car. It zoomed down the road towards the school where the party was being held.

I looked at the clock on my kitchen microwave. It turned from 7:59 to eight, and the doorbell rang.

"Right on time!" I noted as I peeked my head around the door. I was kind of nervous about my outfit. How long had it been since I dressed up pretty for a guy?

"Come on!" he exclaimed. I shyly walked in front of the door, and he froze. "Now I know why Rikku picked your screen name! You are on fire!"

I nodded because, hey, I date now. Right? At least, I date Tidus. I guess. If he asked me to. I might. Shut up. Go away. Wah!

I grabbed my jacket and locked the house.

Tidus had a motorbike deathtrap just like Gippal's, except Tidus's had flames painted on the sides and it was cleaner. He straddled the seat and tossed me a helmet.

I sat on it sidesaddle style and put my arms around his waist. Curse the lack of seatbelts! I bet he planned that!

As he revved the engine and shot forward, I pressed my cheek against his back. He was so warm, so full of life and personality. I might have missed it because of my dumb fears.

We arrived at the school and Tidus parked his deathtrap. I mean moron bike. I mean motorbike! Rikku would have done that too. Kweh.

Hesitantly, I reached for his hand. But before I could decide, he did the same thing. Psychic, I mentally giggled, as his fingers intertwined with mine.

We walked into the gym. There were neon lights everywhere, and a DJ, and food! And, sadly, chaperones of evil doom. Doom, I tell you! Luckily, the chaperones weren't paying much attention.

I spotted Lulu and Wakka, and Tidus spotted Baralai, Shuyin, and Nooj. We both started in opposite directions, but we were still holding hands. We both laughed, and called our friends towards us.

Wakka and Lulu walked over. "My, my, my. Holding hands already, Yuna?" teased Lulu.

I stuck out my tongue. "Hey, Wakka, you played great!"

"You think so?" he grinned.

"Of course," I exclaimed. "So did Tidus," I added, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Ah, of course!" he laughed. "Just kidding. I scored the winning goal for you, Yuna!" I blushed.

"Oh, right. Yuna, this is my twin brother Shuyin, my friend Nooj, and you know Baralai."

"Not directly, but I know someone who never shuts up about him," I whispered in his ear. "Baralai, I mean."

Shuyin extended his hand, and I shook it. "I'm the handsome twin," he boasted. Lenne hung on his shoulder. "But I got here first!" she joked. "Shuyin, dance with me!" she insisted, pulling her boyfriend to the dance floor.

"Bye, mister handsome twin," crooned Tidus and Baralai.

I turned back to Lulu and Wakka. "Say, where's Rikku? And Gippal, and Paine?"

Lulu sighed, "Rikku and Gippal are dancing, and Paine is somewhere staring at Baralai."

"Who's staring at me?" asked Baralai.

"No one!" Lulu and I exclaimed in unison.

"That means they know," Tidus whispered loudly.

Lulu nodded. "My lips are sealed. Come on, Wakka! Let's dance! We have to celebrate!" Wakka nodded and led his girlfriend to the dance floor.

I looked around to see if I recognized anyone. My two friends Lucil and Elma were eating, Dona and Leblanc were fuming at me, and the rest of the school blitz team were around eating and dancing. So was, basically, anyone in the school with a ticket.

"Hey, first slow dance of the night," the DJ said. "The song is called 'Listen to Your Heart.'"

A few guys ran for the bathroom to avoid dancing, and a few girls shuffled sadly. Couples threw themselves together and the music started.

Tidus pulled gently on my hand. "Come on, wanna dance?"

"Y-yeah."

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark."_

Tidus held me at arm's length, his hands on my hips. He knew I was nervous, and he didn't know or care why. What a gentleman he was. Slowly, I put my arms around his neck.

_"Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart_

_there's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going_

_and I don't know why,"_

_but listen to your heart_

_before you tell him goodbye…"_

Tidus realized I wasn't as scared. Soon, he bent his arms and pulled me closer. I myself was surprised at my lack of fear.

_"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams."_

Tidus took his hands off my hips and folded them around my shoulders in kind of a loose hug. I leaned against his strong chest and closed my eyes.

_"Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're goin'  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're goin'  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're goin'  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye…"_

I lifted my head to see him smiling at me. His eyes were shining. Were mine? I kind of hoped so.

Slowly, we released each other as a faster song came on. Paine ran over. "Sorry, blitzboy, but I'm borrowing Yuna for a minute." Paine grabbed my wrist and ran towards the girls' bathroom.

"What's up, Paine?"

"I was sitting and drinking a soda and Baralai just walked up and said hi!" Paine was uncharacteristically flustered. "So I said hi back and he was like 'you're Yuna's friend, right?' So I said yeah and he said 'Don't you think Tidus and Yuna are a good couple?' So, I said yes. And he was like, 'Yeah, I think so too… oh, by the way, your dress is nice, Paine. Don't hide next slow dance.'"

I squealed and laughed. "Oooh he flirted!"

"It was flirting?"

"Yes!"

"Yes! Ahahaha!" Paine giggled. Paine doesn't giggle. Wow. That's very… different. I found it interesting that the right guy could melt Paine's icy outlook. Then I stopped. Was Tidus melting mine? My coldness towards the opposite gender was rock solid, or so I thought. But just the day before… The day before, yesterday morning, I almost got angry with Baralai for asking my name. And now, here I was. In one of Rikku's fancy dresses slow dancing with Tidus.

Does the emotion love have so much power? Then I remembered. When my mother died, my kind and gentle father started drinking and acting distant. He came home late, and drunk. Was it because he lost the love of his life? I never considered the power love held.

Then I stopped. Love? How could I be in love with Tidus Watanuki, the most popular boy in the school, the guy every girl dreams about, the guy that wins so many games for the team? And I only really knew him for about a day.

"Well, Paine," I giggled, "Shall we? I hear our song."

That was, of course, a joke. YuRiPa plus Lu (for short) would call any song about friends forever 'our song.' The song playing now was 'We Got Together' from that movie 'Grease'

When Paine and I left the bathroom and walked down to the dance floor, Rikku ran towards us.

"Yunie, Yunie! There's going to be a karaoke contest! You so have to enter!"

Gippal walked up behind his hyper girlfriend (even though they weren't technically dating) and nodded. "Yeah, Yuna! You'll do awesome!"

Paine nodded in agreement.

"Fine, sign me up!"

"Your minute is up, Redstone!" called Tidus as he walked over. "It's my turn for Yuna!" He was grinning good naturedly, like I would have expected him to. I never noticed, but he has a wonderful smile…

I shrugged at my friends as I walked away with Tidus. He was smiling, saying something about how my friends shouldn't hog all of his fun. But I stopped listening to his words, and listened to his voice.

Did Seymour control my life so much that I almost didn't notice this wonderful guy? Was my fear of Seymour so strong? That led me to another thought. Was the emotion 'love' stronger than the emotion 'fear'?

We danced for another hour. There was a slow dance, and Lulu and Rikku made Paine sit. Lo and behold, Baralai danced with Paine. YRP plus L, we felt like we ruled the world. The world in which we were normally the subjects of the evil queens like Dona and her friends, and the dumb kings like Tidus and his friends.

Little did we know that the common people had such a voice that could overthrow the queen and make the king our friend.

So when the DJ announced the karaoke contest, and I knew what song to sing.

"First singing is Yuna Lesca with her rendition of 'I'm With You.' Ok, Ms. Lesca, you're on!"

I walked confidently to the center of the stage. Everyone was looking at me; Dona and her crowd glaring, Tidus and my friends, and some of his friends too, staring with admiration. As the music started up, I said into the microphone, "This is for someone special. You know who you are.

_I was standing on a bridge  
I was waiting in the dark  
I thought that I'd be dead by now  
There was nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I was listening but there was no sound…"_

I looked at my feet and sang softly, letting the melody resound in my head and then lifted and sang the chorus a bit louder.

_"Wasn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Wouldn't somebody come take me home?_

_T'was a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Then you take me by the hand  
Took me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you…"_

Yes, I know those aren't really the words. But this one is my rendition, and I changed to words to match how I felt. I saw the smile grow on Rikku's face, then Lulu's and Paine's, and of course, the one the song was for. Tidus's face.

_"Was looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Was anybody there I knew?  
' Cause nothing had gone right  
And I was just a mess  
And for years I was to be alone_

_"Then someone came'n found me  
Yeah, somebody came'n took me home  
On a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Yeah, you took me by the hand  
took me somewhere new  
Now I know who you are  
And I... I'm with you  
I'm with you"_

Tidus grinned and Rikku and Lulu were dancing around in a circle. I think Wakka might've even shed a tear or two. Paine shook her head and smiled too.

_"Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea, yea yea, yea yea, yea yea, yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_On a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out my life  
Yes, you took me by the hand  
took me somewhere new  
I like who you are  
And I... I'm with youuuu!  
I'm with youuuuuuuuuuu!"_

_He took me by the hand  
Made me someone new  
I know who I am, and I  
like it too!…  
I'm with you…_

_Now take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I know who you are  
And I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..."_

I curtsied and put the microphone back in its stand. I didn't notice the cheers from everyone. All I noticed was Tidus.

**Tidus's Point of View**

There's something special in your long-time crush getting up in front of the entire school and singing a rendition of a song that tells you how she feels. Well, just then I had a brilliant idea. I ran over to the DJ and before I knew it…

**Yuna's Point of View**

"Oh my Yevon, is Tidus up there to sing too?" exclaimed Baralai.

"Oh, I think he is!" Paine answered.

_"I see you standing here  
But you're so far away  
Starving for your attention  
You don't even know my name _  
_  
You're going through so much  
But I know that I could be the one to hold you_

_ Every single day_

_I find it hard to say _

_ I could be yours alone _

_ You will see someday _

_ That all along the way _

_ I was yours to hold _

_ I was yours to hold_

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_Every single day_

_I find it hard to say _

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_ I'__m stretching but you're just out of reach  
You should know  
I'm ready when you're ready for me  
And I'm waiting for the right time  
For the day I catch your eye  
To let you know that I'm yours to hold_

_ Every single day  
I find it hard to say  
I could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way  
I was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold_

_I'm stretching, but you're just out of reach_

_I'm ready when you're ready for me..." _

I blushed and stood as I realized. He hadn't decided randomly to hit on my that Thursday, he was confessing something he had kept secret so long until he was ready to explode.

He was there the entire time I was with Seymour, he was there after, and the entire time… was he in love with me? I realized now that this jock would never have blipped my radar if I had continued to let the memory of my past haunt me. And Tidus had been there the whole time; it was a secret, but he was always there.

Friday night was never more wonderful. Don't you think Fridays are wonderful? I think Fridays are the best.

**End of Chapter 2**

Sahrah: Ah, and the songs I used were called 'Listen To Your Heart', 'I'm With You', and 'Yours to Hold.' They belong to people with more money than me. They are not mine. The songs Tidus and Yuna sang were two of these songs, but I altered the lyrics of Yuna's. Don't bite me. And I don't own any of the characters either. Except the dumb teachers which I take no pride in owning. Wah. Oh, and before I forget to mention, in a few chapters I'll need screen names for everyone. I'll need screen names for Wakka, Lenne, Shuyin, Lulu, Paine, and Gippal. And if someone thinks of a really cool one for Rikku, I'll use it, even though I already have a plan for hers. Keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Snowlight, Starlight

Sahrah: Yes, yes, everyone go oooh and aaaaah because this chapter has fluffy mushy romance in it. Plus kissing. Making out kind of kissing. Behind stuff. Stuff like death traps. Like Tidus's motorbike. Hehehehe. This chapter is, not to quote last chapter, dedicated to someone very special. I hope to Yevon he knows who he is. **Starts as Tidus's point of view.**

**Chapter 3: Snowlight, Starlight**

We slow danced again. This time I knew she wasn't anywhere near as scared or tense like the first dance, so I acted a little more possessive. I held her closer than last time.

This song was a called 'Take My Breath Away.' I rested my head and top of hers and hummed the tune to the song.

Then, the song ended and turned to some song called 'Cotton-Eyed Joe'. (A/N: Love that song!) Yuna perked up and ran towards the middle of the floor. Apparently her friends had the same thoughts, because soon they were all dancing and giggling. I decided not to join in; if I was too… I don't know, too in her face, then she'd get scared. So I retreated towards the food where Shuyin was taking a break from dancing with Lenne.

"Hey, you were right," he said with his mouth full of a cookie. "Yuna isn't a geek. I wonder why she hangs out with those losers?"

"Well, first of all, Rikku is her cousin. The crazy, hyper Al Bhed girl. Second, as far as she's concerned, we're the losers," I snapped.

"Whatever," said Shuyin, "She could easily fit with the people we're supposed to hang with if she wanted to."

"No, she couldn't." I whispered to myself. "She'd never fit with those other girls. They aren't good enough."

"What was that, bro?"

"Nothing, just thinking!" I exclaimed quickly.

"Whatever." He shrugged and walked back to where Lenne was drinking soda and put an arm around her shoulders.

The song ended and a fast swing dance picked up. Yuna, surprisingly, came running towards me, and grabbed my hand. "Come on!" she exclaimed. "Let's dance!"

So we danced. I was always convinced I couldn't dance, but I did my best. We giggled at our wrong steps and slow danced for the slow songs. We had a great time at that party. The DJ announced around midnight that the last slow song of the night was about to play.

It was a very special song, and kind of romantic because it had no words. It was just a beautiful song.

Yuna walked over to me and smiled. I put my arms around her waist and clasped my hands together, pulling her hips towards me.

She returned the very forward gesture by clasping her hands behind my neck, bringing my face closer to hers. I could see the playful sparkle in her two different colored eyes. One beautiful cerulean blue, the other playful and green to show her Al Bhed heritage.

We circled slowly, oblivious to the other people dancing around us. I was in a state of bliss. I never imagined holding Yuna so close to me, and having her hold me close to her.

"Tidus, thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"I… I was afraid of coming tonight. I was afraid of getting hurt. I… had a… bad experience… when I was 15… three years ago. I was hurt… and afraid to get involved with anyone." She closed her eyes sadly, then opened them and smiled warmly. "But then you; you, Tidus, oblivious to common sense, decided to flirt with me. With freaky, cold, geeky Yuna Lesca. You're the only guy I haven't scared away in three years."

I searched her eyes for some emotion that I could play off of, but all I saw was her serious, honest pain and remorse. And relief. So, as the song reached it's climax, and Yuna and I were in the middle of the dance floor, she slowly rose on her tippy-toes and brushed her lips against mine.

Many people in the room froze at that point. Rikku Derinko, Lulu Berm, Paine Redstone, Gippal Djose, Wakka Auroch, and Dona Greene.

Rikku jumped, but remained totally silent as she threw her arms around Gippal's neck in joy. Her throwing of weight caused him to fall sideways towards Rikku. Lulu and Paine giggled quietly, and Wakka shook his head.

Since he joined the team, he became a good friend. I eventually told him about this long time crush I had on Yuna. He told me not to even think about it; I asked, "What if she comes onto me?" He said it would never happen. I'd have to remind him of that later.

Dona was furious, and stormed to the girls' bathroom in a tizzy.

As the song came to a close, our lips parted and Yuna opened her eyes. I saw another emotion; joy.

Soon, the lights came on and students started leaving. A few teammates gave me a thumbs up, and some of Yuna's friends grinned at her. Lulu left without a word, but she made a ball of fire in her hand and pointed to it. I think she was trying to emphasize the word _hot._ Heh.

Yuna and I were the last ones to leave. We walked hand in hand to my motorbike. Yuna sat on the back and held onto my waist like last time, but the mood was different. She wasn't holding me because she didn't want to fall (well, maybe that too) and die, but because she wanted to hold me. I could feel it. The emotion ebbed off of her in waves, like peeling layers from an onion.

We stopped at her house, with the lights that were always out until she went to bed. Or, sometimes Rikku would sleep at Yuna's house. It would seem the house was empty tonight.

Slowly, Yuna pulled her helmet off of her head. She placed it on the back of the bike and started to walk towards her door. I didn't give her the chance.

I grabbed her wrist gently and spun her around, pressing my lips against hers. At first, she was scared and I wished I hadn't done it. But before I got the chance to apologize, she kissed back and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I let my own helmet clatter to the pavement of her driveway as I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

Daringly, I deepened the kiss, running my tongue along her lips to gain entrance. She opened her mouth invitingly.

She slid one of her hands from the back of my neck to the back of my head and pulled my head closer.

Then slowly, very slowly we pulled away. Time stood still as Yuna and I stood pressed against each other with our foreheads touching.

"Hey, Yuna," I whispered. "Will you go out with me?" (A/N: Victory dance! Kyahahaha!)

"Let me check my schedule," she whispered back. "… Looks like I'm free. Sounds good."

It felt like my entire life had led to this moment. Like the walls of waiting for her crumbled. It started to snow lightly, because it was December.

The Christmas lights of Yuna's neighbors seemed to flare. Little did we know that Rikku, Paine, and Lulu were watching from Rikku's window.

"That's cool," I said with a shaky voice. "And when I wake up tomorrow, I'm going to log onto Instant Messager and change my username to 'Tidus is on fire too.'"

"Oh!" she exclaimed in mock anger and threw a snowball made of the snow that was left over from the near blizzard on Wednesday.

I laughed as the snowball made contact with my head. We were out there for half an hour, laughing like that. Eventually, we were both out of breath. It was 1 in the morning.

"Well," panted Yuna, "I think it's time for Yunie to go sleepy."

At this point I'd like to mention that the week of Christmas and Chanukah and New Years was a week and a half off from school. Which meant we had no school for a week.

"I'll call you tomorrow; if you don't have plans, we'll do New Years!" she said as she opened the door to her house. She blew a kiss and closed the door.

I stood for a moment, watching her silhouette through the window as she put her jacket on a chair and turned off the lights. I waited as the upstairs light went on, then a few moments later went off. Satisfied, I put on my helmet, and turned to my bike. I came face to face with Lulu. Next to her were Rikku and Paine.

"It's late," Lulu said. "You shouldn't be out this late."

"Well I was-"

"I know," she cut me off. "I have to tell you something important. _We_ have to tell you."

Rikku crossed her arms across her chest. "What did Yuna say about her… past?"

I thought for a moment. "She said… she said some guy hurt her when she was 15. Hurt her bad enough to make her afraid to date."

Paine shook her head. "Let me start, ladies. When Yuna was 15 and finishing junior high school, she met a boy named Seymour Guado. She kind of had a crush on him, and started hanging with him more and more. Eventually, he asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes."

Lulu continued, "But Yuna wasn't in it for sex, or making out. Yuna is a real person, she needs love. Seymour wanted sex. He told Yuna he loved her, and then he would try to kiss her. At first, Yuna didn't understand why his hands kept roaming where they shouldn't have. Soon, she understood. And the truth terrified her very much."

Rikku said, "So one night, shy little Yuna Lesca confronted Seymour. She told him she wasn't interested in having sex with someone who only loved her body. He was not kind or understanding of Yunie at all. He was angry at her defiance and… he forced her into her own bed; they had been watching a movie at Yunie's house. He almost raped her, except I barged in like I always do. In a way, my impudence saved my cousin.

But that wasn't enough for Seymour. He spread rumors all over the school that Yunie was a slut, Yunie tried to get him into bed. Boys started hitting on her left and right. Once, a boy even stuck his hand down her shirt."

Paine took up. "Yuna stopped dealing with the opposite sex entirely, with the exception with her lifelong friend Wakka and her good friend Gippal."

"She was scarred for life," Lulu whispered angrily. "The following year, we went onto the high school. Rumors died down, and by then Yuna would slap any guy who so much as leaned against her locker. Guys who wouldn't hurt her, in all honesty."

Rikku walked up and put one hand on each of my shoulders. "You, Tidus Watanuki, are weird. You are the most popular boy in the school. Any girl, with exceptions, would pay to get into your pants. But you pick the most volatile girl in the school, one of the only girls who would refuse to do anything with you. And you make her your girlfriend. Now, you have to answer to us. Yunie was hurt because some guy she thought loved her did not. For some reason, she trusts you of all people. She's given you something that she hasn't even thought to give in three years. Her fragile glass heart. If you break that… You will not see another daybreak after."

"We promised Yuna to protect her from guys," Paine said. "If we have to, we will take you down. Hard. With sharp things."

Lulu hit Paine on the head. "Paine! We didn't come to threaten him. At least, I did not. Tidus- take it slow. Yuna's baby steps have become a leap of faith because she trusts you. Respect that with everything you have. Protect it, too. Don't hurt her… please… Good night, Mr. Watanuki." And with that, Lulu glided back into Rikku's house with Paine following her.

"Just so you know, every Saturday night we go to the Samson Diner up the road. You can come. Nighty night, Tidus." With a wave, the Al Bhed girl skipped into the shadows of her home. As I got on my bike, I could hear her yelling "soda!"

So I drove home. Inside my house was my father, sleeping with the TV on. Shuyin was in the kitchen eating. I went to bed.

The next day, I woke up around 10 AM. Shuyin was asleep, so was Dad. I turned on my computer and logged onto my new screen name: TidusIsOnFireToo.

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** hey Yuna!

**YunieIsOnFire:** I'm going to bite your head for that name.

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** Heh, do you like it?

**YunieIsOnFire:** I'm going to kill you. J/k, j/k.

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** Rikku said you were all going to the diner for dinner. Can I invite myself as your escort, milady?

**YunieIsOnFire:** Why of course, Sir Tidus. But lets make it a date. That's more fun to say. Lol

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** Ok, then Lady Yuna, may I invite myself as your date?

**YunieIsOnFire:** Indeed, good sir. laughs hysterically

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** Cool.

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** … Ok, it's Saturday and I have no idea what to do all day.

**YunieIsOnFire:** oh, you mean you don't want to go hang out at Dona's house like she says you always do?

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** Note to self- kill Dona

**YunieIsOnFire:** Nu-uh, YRP and L are going to!

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** Y…R…P… and L? Wth?

**YunieIsOnFire:** Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Lulu!

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** ah.

**YunieIsOnFire:** Oooh, I just thought of something fun! BRB!

Yuna put on her Away message, so I waited a few minutes. Then a few more minutes. _What happened to 'be right back?'_

The doorbell rang downstairs. By this time, Shuyin was awake, and he answered the door.

"Hey," I heard him say, "it's our neighbor."

"Which one?" I called.

"The one that you drool about. A lot. All the time, in fact. Like, so much I can't even believe how creepy it is."

"Yuna?"

"Oh, that's her name. Right, right."

"SHUYIN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs to see… Lenne giggling hysterically and Shuyin biting his lip to keep from exploding.

"Oh my, Tidus," Lenne teased, "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Wow, two-timing me already?" laughed a voice from behind me. I turned to see Yuna shaking her head. "That was fast."

**Yuna's Point of View**

After typing 'brb' and putting up my away message, I ran across and down the street to Tidus's house. I bumped into Lenne at the door, and Shuyin opened it. Shuyin wanted to play a trick on his twin, so he told me to hide in the hall closet. Once I shut the door, Lenne leaned back and rang the bell.

Shuyin called for Tidus and told him that it was the neighbor who 'Tidus drooled about. All the time.'

With a threat on his brother's life, Tidus ran down the stairs to see Lenne and Shuyin laughing. Lenne teased him and I popped out.

"Wow, two-timing me already? That was fast." I shook my head in mock chide and stepped forward.

"I… but… ah!" he made an angry face at Shuyin, then it softened, and became a smile. We all stood laughing as Tidus closed the front door.

"Hey!" shouted a voice from upstairs, "Shut up! I'm sleeping!"

Tidus and Shuyin looked at each other and pulled Lenne and me out the door.

"That was our dad," explained Shuyin.

"He just got back from a business trip and that makes him very grumpy," added Tidus.

That was very familiar by this point, so I didn't say anything.

"Yunie!" called a voice from across the street. Rikku came running across the road in a pair of jeans and an orange sweater. Paine followed in her usual black… everything… and Lulu was wearing a purple dress with black sleeves.

"Ah, Rikku." I grinned. "Ready to go?"

Lulu, Paine, and Rikku all nodded. "We're packed!"

I turned to Tidus, Shuyin, and Lenne and smiled. "Paine's dad owns a really big house in the mountains. Every winter break, we all go up. This year, we wanted to invite all of you!"

Lenne smiled and stepped forward. "Sounds like fun! Much more fun than hanging here. We can go skiing and stuff, right?"

Rikku stepped forward and nodded. "I'll bring my box!"

Paine, Lulu, and I groaned loudly.

"What your 'box'?" asked Lenne.

"It's a really big box full of clothes that Rikku makes us wear when she's bored. Rikku just loves playing with life-sized dolls." Paine rolled her eyes.

"Congrats," said Lulu. "Lenne Araline, you are now officially one of Rikku's dress-up dolls."

I grinned and turned back to the twins. "Well, then, are you guys in?"

Shuyin shrugged. "If Lenne goes, so do I."

Tidus nodded too. "It's not like I want to hang here for a week all by myself."

"Ok!" I grinned. "It'll be YRP and L, Lenne, Shuyin, Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal! That's… nine people! Aw, so sad. It's uneven."

Tidus whispered to his brother, "Don't even ask what YRP and L is."

"We leave tomorrow at dawn! Meeting place- my house! We'll discuss it at dinner." Rikku exclaimed.

Rikku linked arms with me and started to pull towards her house. "I wanna go shopping for ski gear!" she whined animatedly. "Ski stuff! Sweaters, boots, hats, gloves, goggles, and really cute sweaters! Half off sale! Come on! Lenne, you come too. I can't play dress-up until I know your style. Onward!"

Rikku linked her free arm around Lenne's and marched.

Lulu turned to Tidus. "Come to the diner around 5:30. If you're late, we'll be angry."

It's a very, very, very, very bad idea to piss off a black mage. Trust me.

Tidus nodded and walked back into his house. His brother just stood stupidly for a moment, then followed.

"Hahahahahaha, fear my driver's license-ness!" cackled Rikku as she herded us into her father's SUV. Rikku was, of course, driving. I sat next to her, and Paine, Lenne, and Lulu sat in the back.

"I fear everything that licenses you to do anything," said Paine.

"Same here," said Lulu.

"To the mall!" Rikku turned the ignition and backed down the driveway. With the screech of wheels on tar, we were off to the mall.

By the time we got to the mall, it was around 11. Rikku saw the sign reading 'sale' on sweaters and fleece pajamas and forced us into the store.

"We'll start with Yunie, since it's her first vacation with her new boyfriend. Ladies? I call pajamas! Lulu, sweaters. Paine, snow boots. Lenne, I trust you with Yunie's coat!"

Rikku gave the command and off they ran. In about twenty minutes, Rikku had a bunch of flannel pajamas, cute sweaters, snow boots, and a skiing coat inside a dressing room with me.

After another 20 minutes, I had decided to buy five sweaters, three sets of pajamas, a coat, and a pair of skiing boots.

Soon, Rikku had decked us out in winter gear and we headed to the car.

"Lets see… we'll drop off Lenne at her house," decided Rikku, "Then we'll change Yunie's clothes for her dinner date!"

"It's not a date!" I blushed. "We always go out to dinner! We've just never gone with Tidus before."

"Bah. Nonsense. If you insist, Yuna, we'll call it a not-date." Lulu chuckled from the back seat. "Now, Lenne… where do you live?"

**Tidus's Point of View**

"It's not a date? Please, Tidus. That's like Dad saying he's not tired."

Shuyin scoffed as I ran around my room trying to find an outfit that would make me look _nice_ but not like I was _trying _to look nice. It was quite a feat.

I looked out my bedroom window to see Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Lulu scampering into Wakka's car. It looked like they were hiding something. And I was sure it was Yuna's outfit, because Paine looked right at my window and made eye contact. With a mocking flip of her hand, she shut the car door.

I ended up pulling on a white tee-shirt with newspaper print. The words were in Latin. I also wore a pair of black jeans and a pendant shaped like a cross. (A/N: ooh, I saw that outfit in a filler page in Fushigi Yugi! Can't you see him in it? If not Tidus, at least Tamahome. Oooh, it looks good! Hehehehe. The pendant is like that chain necklace thing that he wears, only it's a cross instead of the Zanarkand Abes mark.)

I mounted my bike and started to rev it up.

"Wait, Tidus!" called Shuyin from the door.

"What?"

"You forgot to kiss your mommy goodbye before you go on a date."

"I'll give you a damn kiss, you…" I scowled as I pulled on my helmet and sped down the street to the diner.

I pulled into a spot at the diner and walked in with my hands in my pockets. Yuna was sitting facing away from me, and the only people who could see me were Rikku and Lulu. I held an index finger to my lips as a sign to be quiet.

"So then I said, 'I'm a-AHHH!" Yuna had started the sentence and ended a scream as I kissed her cheek and sat next to her.

"Nice to see you too!" I grinned.

She shoved me and I fell sideways, everyone was laughing. The waitress took everyone's order and the conversation continued.

"So, like I was saying," said Yuna, "The sales guy was like 'this is perfect for all single women looking to pick up a guy!' So I glared at him and I was like, 'I'm a single woman? You're assuming. Actually, you're just an _ass._"

"Yeah, then he was all flustered!" laughed Rikku. "He rang up the wrong sweater!"

"Well, we'll just have to presume that his pay was docked," offered Lulu.

"That's nothing, ya? When my family went to the store once when I was little, I got separated from my brother. So the saleslady found my brother and came up to me and asked, 'Is this your sister?'"

I laughed so hard that I almost fell over; Rikku actually did. The waitress gave us our food and scampered away giggling. I recognized her from school; she was one of Dona's friends.

"Well, enough about stupid sales stories, ya? We need to talk about the trip. Two weeks down at Paine's house, ya?"

"Yes," said Gippal, "We need to talk rooms. Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Lulu, and Lenne get the rooms on the east side, and I guess Wakka, Me, Tidus, and Shuyin get the west rooms."

"What time are we leaving?" asked Yuna.

"I'd say like… 4… AM." Paine said.

"Four? We'll be up at _three_!" exclaimed Rikku. "Sleepover at my place! We'll need to pack… shower, change, and pack more stuff, so much stuff into a bag that we have to unpack slightly… We'll eat on the road, right?"

"Ya," agreed Wakka, "Remember that place we stopped at last year? It was good, ya?"

"Oooh, they had good waffles!" said Lulu. "With strawberries and syrup…"

"Lulu, that's what Yuna had. You ordered a bagel," said Gippal.

"No, she ordered a bagel and ate my waffles!" giggled Yuna.

"Ok, next order of business… driving. Rikku, Wakka, and Gippal are the designated drivers. Rikku drives first until breakfast; she's got the most energy. Then Gippal, and then Wakka," Paine said.

"I'll drive part of the way home," I offered.

"Ok, so we'll say… Tidus, Lulu, and…"

"I wanna drive twice!" Rikku interrupted.

"Fine," snapped Paine.

At the end of the meal, I figured out why they did this every week. Because it was the best way to hang out all the time. It was the best way to be together.

I went home and told Shuyin he was waking up at 3:30 the next day. Then I went to bed; it was going to be a long day.

**Yuna's Point of View**

"Ok, we'll need your chocobo pajamas!" exclaimed Rikku, holding up red, flannel pajamas with silver chocobos all over them.

"And her heart pajamas," added Lulu.

"Does she have ahriman pajamas, too?" Paine rolled her eyes.

"Knowing Rikku…" I began to say. We had stuffed a good portion of Rikku's closet into her box and into Uncle Cid's SUV. It was the biggest, best for storage, and seated the most people.

"Well," said Lulu half an hour later, "the packing is done. Now, Yuna… spill."

"Uwa?"

"Don't you 'uwa' to us, Yunie Lesca! Give us the details!"

"Of…. What?" I played dumb, knowing exactly what they wanted to know. They wanted to know what it was like dancing with Tidus, being asked out, and, well… kissing him in front of everyone. And then kissing him in front of my house, too.

"I swear, Yuna… I'll count to ten," warned Paine.

"Fine, fine! Tidus is a good dancer; he didn't step on my feet. For some reason, kissing him in front of Dona felt like a victory. He's a damn good kisser. Maybe I'll kiss him again."

"Well," said Lulu thoughtfully. "It would make sense, since he's your boyfriend, that you'd kiss him."

"So!" said Rikku, "the romance test! Why do you like him?"

Rikku and her tests. Tests to see if such and such is right for you. Don't ever try to get out of taking one of her tests; it's bad for your health.

"Oh… I don't know… I… maybe his smile. His smile is so carefree, but it's like he's hiding some secret that's- not a bad secret- that's… oh… and so confident! He's so sure that he's the best, so then he is the best. He's not afraid to say what he thinks… and he's bold and gentle at the same time… He's… just what I needed."

Rikku thought, then smiled. "Yes. Yes, this will work."

Paine threw a pillow at Rikku's head. "We have to sleep now, or we'll never be able to wake up."

I dreamt that night of the vacation. I was on one of the balconies in a dark blue sweater with a mug of hot chocolate. The stars were out, and someone came up behind me. Tidus. I turned and smiled, calling him over. So he leaned on the rail against me and I leaned on his shoulder. He kissed the top of my head as it started to snow. At first, it snowed lightly, then it became fiercer and less friendly. The wind rattled the windows, but the door wouldn't open. The railing cracked and fell, and Tidus plummeted. I heard him hit the snow. I ran over to look… and Seymour grinned at me with evil, demeaning, cold eyes. Seymour stepped on Tidus's head.

"Ah!" I woke with a start to see only Paine still sleeping. I heard the shower running, and then it stopped.

"Your turn, Yuna!" said Lulu as she emerged from the bathroom in a purple bathrobe.

When I got out of the shower and dressed, it was ten minutes before four. We started stuffing bags into the trunk when Lenne came up, dragging two bags. One was small and heavy, the other was big and heavy. She explained that the small one had makeup, for which Rikku was excited.

Tidus and Shuyin groaned and walked over, still half asleep. They stuffed their bags into the trunk and leaned against the side of the house. Eventually, Wakka, Gippal, and Paine put the last of the bags into the trunk. With a grunt of effort, I slammed it shut.

"Ok!" announced Rikku, "the winter trip to Paine's mountain house begins now! Hehehehe, let's hit the road!"

And we hit the road. I fell asleep with my head on Tidus's shoulder and woke up to the shrill sound of Rikku's voice. I opened one eye, and then the other… GOOD YEVON PROTECT ME! I was lying across Tidus's lap!

It took me a whole millisecond before I remembered we were dating. Heh, dating. It sounds strange to be anywhere in my vocabulary without the word 'no' in front of it.

"Lulu, wake up if you want your precious waffles," muttered Gippal groggily.

Lulu rubbed sleep from her eyes and stumbled into the rest stop. Soon, we all followed unenthusiastically. We weren't even thinking of food until we could smell the Cinnabons wafting in from the stand. Cinnabons are like cinnamon rolls that are all warm and gooey and delicious. Rikku bought one for each of us to eat later, and we sat down for breakfast.

Lulu had waffles, of course. I had to agree, though. They were really good here. I had waffles too.

**Tidus's Point of View**

It was fun waking up in a tight-spaced car with my long-time crush lying across my legs. She was lying on her back with her head against my armrest, and her hair was all in her face.

I reached out and smoothed her hair away from her face. My fingers lingered around her cheek, feeling her warmth. Some people at school say I'm wishy washy and I date all the girls, but they're just rumors. I've never actually had a girlfriend. Except for Yuna.

The day she had moved in, I thought she was cute and sad looking. As the years grew after we became 'friends' on that one lonely, rainy night, I started to fall in love with her. With her scowling and her smiling, her secret tears and outbursts of laughter. I fell in love with the one girl I was least likely ever to have.

I had thought a lot about what Rikku, Lulu, and Paine told me about Seymour and Yuna. It made me angry, that she had been just down the street being assaulted. And I hadn't known.

I used to wonder why Yuna would lash out at other boys, and now I knew- boys had done nothing but hurt her, so why should she trust them?

I had no reason to have her trust. She had no reason to trust me. And yet she did. She opened her heart because… why? Why _did_ she agree to go out with me?

She woke up when we got to the breakfast rest stop, and for almost a second I saw blatant horror and fear strike her face. She tensed up and I even felt her shake. She was terrified of me for almost a second.

But that horrible second washed away as she realized her mistake and smile, pulling herself up with the support of my shoulder.

Inside, I watched her eat. It seemed that everything she did was beautiful. Pouring drinks from the soda fountain was beautiful. Taking bites bigger than she could manage was beautiful. Everything she did seemed so perfect, I almost didn't believe she wasn't an angel.

When we got back into the big truck, everyone was giggling and wide awake. Gippal drove, and Rikku jumped into the passenger's seat beside him.

Lulu, Paine, and Wakka retreated to the very back. The middle row was a three seater, and the row behind the driver was two. Lenne and Shuyin sat in the middle, and Yuna and I sat in the almost-front.

(A/N: Yes, it is a very unrealistic car layout. There are three rows behind the driver, and then lots of storage. Yes, it sounds like a small bus. Bite me if you don't like it.)

I could hear everyone in the car all talking at once, but the only think I saw was Yuna staring out the window at the road. Occasionally, Rikku would shout, "'Look, cows!' Or 'look, chocobos!'" And everyone would say yes, Rikku. Cows. Very nice for you.

Soon, Yuna got bored with staring out the window and leaned her head on my shoulder. I reached around her gently and pulled her closer. I could smell her shampoo (it was kind of fruity) and feel the quiet rise and fall of her chest when she breathed.

"Yuna," I whispered, "Guess what?"

"What?" she whispered back.

"I love you!"

She blushed and giggled softly. "I love you too."

Rikku, of course, heard Yuna say that. "Whaaaat? Yuna, in love with a guy? This is just phenomenal, don't you think, Paine?"

Paine nodded. "Yes, simply unique, right Lulu?"?

"Very," agreed Lulu, still happy about her waffles. "Don't you agree, Lenne?" (A/N: Waffles! Yay!)

"Totally and utterly," sighed Lenne. I was sure Yuna was thinking of a good object to throw at all of them. Any object would have worked.

But eventually the laughing died down, and everyone stopped teasing. Rikku started playing with the radio, Gippal tried to get her to stop, Lulu and Wakka fell asleep, Paine started listening to her CD player, and Lenne and Shuyin started to stare into space. Yuna wrapped her arms around my neck and pretended to sleep, and I didn't move except to pull her closer to me.

We stopped at another stop, and Wakka started driving. We shifted seats again. Yuna and I sat in the very back, Paine, Rikku, and Lenne sat in front of us, behind the drivers seats were Shuyin and Gippal, and Wakka was driving. Lulu sat next to him and listened to the radio.

"Yunie!" exclaimed Rikku. "I brought the karaoke machine!"

"Sweet!" murmured Yuna. At this point, Yuna was taking up two seats, leaning her back against my arm. I was tempted to lift my arm, hold her shoulders, and kiss her, but I knew that too much teasing would ensure. So I stayed quiet, and behaved myself.

Yuna flipped her long braid onto my lap, and out of boredom, I pulled on it. With a gasp of surprise, she shoved me and pulled her braid back. She stared at me a moment, then when she was satisfied I'd behave, she turned back around.

Slowly, I reached for her braid again, and pulled again. This time, she slapped my hands playfully, pulled her hair away, and kissed my cheek.

About half an hour later, Wakka stopped the car in front of a really nice wooden house. It looked more like a mix between a resort and a hotel and a house, with lots of balconies and decks and outdoor stairs.

We unloaded, brought stuff into the house, and grinned. It was lunchtime, and we were hungry.

"Welcome to Paine's big, nice, fancy mountain house place!" exclaimed Rikku as she ran in circles. "Can you say 'indoor hot tub? Muahahaha!"

"Like that's a new feature," said Lulu. "Come on. Let's have lunch. Then we can get ski passes for the two weeks."

**Yuna's Point of View**

After lunch, we were assigned our 'suckishly boring jobs' as Rikku put them. Food clean up, dishes, trash, shopping, those sort of jobs. Tidus and I had shopping, Lulu, Paine, and Rikku had dishes, Gippal had trash, Shuyin and Gippal had food clean up, and Lenne was supposed to do laundry.

Tidus and I were sent to get ski passes. We suited up in winter gear, complete with a skullcap ski hat for me and earmuffs for him. We walked down the steep road to the front desk. Paine's house was located in a cluster of houses in which they sold ski tickets, keys to rental houses, and food.

"Yes, can we have…. Lets see… nine ski passes for two weeks?" I asked the lady at the front desk. "Four boys and five girls."

After we got the passes, we walked back. Tidus's mitten reached for mine and we swung our arms back and forth. I slipped, and Tidus pulled me up with his arm around my waist and the other arm holding the passes.

"Careful!" he laughed. His cheeks were flushed red because of the cold, and his blue eyes sparkled with cheerfulness. His blonde hair blew all over in the wind, and his breath could be seen in front of his nose and mouth.

"I am being careful!" I exclaimed. "It's the ice's fault."

"Of course it is."

"No, seriously! It wants me to fall!"

"Really now?"

"Yeah, it wants me to fall down. On my butt. Hard. Ouch!" I said, trying to explain that the ice was evil.

"No, I think you have it wrong," he said seriously. "The ice doesn't want you to fall on your butt. It wants you to fall… into me!"

He dropped the bag with the passes in it and kissed me on the lips. This time, I wasn't scared. This is a man who loves me for me. He loves me because I am Yuna Lesca. So I gave him what he wanted; he was all I wanted.

I pressed my hands against his chest, sharing his warmth. He put a hand on the back of my head, as if to keep me from moving away. Not like I would; I was perfectly content making out with my boyfriend on a deserted road in the snowy mountains. Yevon save me, did I say make out? Seriously? Good, because I meant it. I meant it with every breath in my body, every hair on my head, every beat of my heart.

I opened my mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth.

I tried to draw air through my nose; I found myself breathless. I also found that I didn't need air. Air was not what people need when they're in love. Air is what they walk on.

What day was this… Sunday? I had lost count. On Wednesday, I was angry with and afraid of boys. Then I formally met the most popular (play)boy in school on that Thursday. Now it was Sunday and I was madly in love. It's funny. So on the snowy, blistery, winter day in the mountains, I felt like a wonderful new person. As I stood gasping for air I didn't need as I kissed Tidus, I knew- I have always been the wonderful person. Maybe I didn't know it quite yet.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Breaking Falls

Sahrah: You may have noticed that I haven't had any conversations before or after the chapter. This is because I'm having more fun writing the chapters than writing commentary. This is where my magical favorite thing comes in… my favorite thing is a plot! A storyline, a course of action! This starts at Tidus's point of view… Hehehehe, they're still making out on the side of the road. Again, **starts with Tidus**.

**Chapter 4: Breaking Falls**

I got the feeling that Yuna couldn't breathe. Neither could I. Neither of us cared.

Up the road, I could hear Rikku shouting, "Yuniiiiie! Tiduuuuuuuus!" We pulled apart and Yuna grabbed the bag with the passes in it.

"W-We're over here, Rikku!" Yuna called to the Al Bhed girl.

"Well why aren't you over here? It's nice and waaaarm and there's a fire in the fire place and it's all starry and pretty! Come on! I gotta' play with your clothes!"

Yuna and I ran down the road to where Rikku stood with her hands on her hips. Yuna slipped and I caught her, but we didn't stop running. Rikku grinned knowingly, and shook her head with a sigh.

"Ok, so the karaoke machine is all ready!" exclaimed Lulu. "Who's first?"

"I am!" exclaimed Yuna. "I know what song to sing." (A/N: Square Enix owns this song. Wah!)

I heard the familiar song 'real Emotion' stating to play.

"_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you._

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do. _

_Still I know that I can never go back!"_

Yuna sang perfectly pitched and danced with the microphone. Paine even smiled a little bit.

"_But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams_

_Can't compare to who I'm seeing now!_"

Of course, the correct words were 'can't compare to what I'm seeing' but Yuna was looking at me, and I knew what she was thinking.

"_Everything is so different that it brings me to my knees!_

_And though I know_

_The world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give in to it_

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me_

_'You'll never be alone!'_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you_

_And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me and I can't_

_Go on, you are there_

_The moment that I close my eyes to comfort me_

_We are connected for all of time_

_I'll never be…_

_And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me_

_I won't give into it _

_Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go_

_I hear your voice calling out to me_

_'You'll never be alone!'_

_What can I do for you? _

_What can I do for you?_

_What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you…_

_I can hear you!"_

The song ended with a crescendo of emotion as Yuna mocked a curtsy and sat down on the couch and picked up my mug of hot chocolate. She took a sip and sat on my lap.

"Who's next?" asked Gippal, trying to ignore Rikku's shouting of wanting to go next.

"Me! Me!" shouted Rikku desperately, bouncing up and down.

Finally, Gippal gave his not-girlfriend the microphone and turned on the song 'Girls Just Wanna' Have Fun.'

Everyone sang a song with the exception of Shuyin and Wakka. I even sang. I sang 'Wake Me Up When September Ends' and not too badly, I could add.

"Ooh, now for the second mike!" said Yuna as Paine plugged it in.

"Lenne and Yuna, sing together!" exclaimed almost everyone. So they did. Yuna grabbed the first mike, and Lenne grabbed the second one.

Yuna started, "_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me._

_Not that easily._

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left._

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me._

_Far too easily._

_Save your tears 'cause I'll come back. _

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door._

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turned back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer…_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in-"_

Yuna finished and Lenne continued with, "_- my heart!_

_'Cause 1000 words call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though I can't see; I know they're reaching you!_

_Suspended on silver wings!_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away!_

_They'll hold you forever!"_

After an instrumental break, Lenne sang, "_Oh a thousand words have never been spoken-"._Yuna sang,_ "oh, yeah" "-They'll fly to you they'll carry-" "Carry you home" "you home, and back into my arms!" "Suspended on silver wings! " "On silver wings!"_

_"And a thousand words" "Oh!" " Call out through the-" "Call through the ages!" "ages. They'll cradle you" "Oh yeah," "Turning all of the lonely years to only days!" "Only days!" "They'll hold you forever!"_

It was pretty cool to hear them sing that duet. Lenne had a deep, clear, strong voice, and Yuna had a soft, light, whispery voice.

After a few hours of playing with the karaoke machine, Rikku and Gippal were having a contest, Lulu and Paine were talking, Lenne and Shuyin had went for a walk, and Wakka had went to eat more food.

I looked around to find Yuna, only to discover she was out on one of the upstairs balconies. I snuck up behind her and gave her a hug.

"Eeek!" She exclaimed, struggling to get free. "Let go!"

"No!" I smiled and rested my chin on her head. "This is fun."

"Not fair! At least let me turn around."

"Fine."

I loosened my arms enough for her to turn around, then tightened them again. She looked up and I could see her two different colored eyes sparkling with affection and intelligence. The cold wind blew her mouse-brown hair around to frame her pretty face, and her lips were bright red as well as her face due to the cold.

"You're pretty," I told her.

"So are you," she teased.

"You're so nice, too."

She stuck out her tongue.

"You might not wanna stick out your tongue," I warned.

"Why not?"

"Because… it'll freeze. Here, tell you what… I won't let your tongue freeze."

I kissed her and she kissed back, then pulled away.

"Well, we can't have frozen tongues, or we'll be suspected," whispered Yuna breathlessly.

"Such a good point," I murmured back. I kissed her cheek, then her neck, and then her ear. "Wow, not only is your tongue susceptible to cold, so is the rest of you."

"That could be a problem," she whispered quietly, as if she were afraid of what my next words would be.

"Wanna fix it?" Then Yuna looked scared. Rikku's words rang in my head. _She's given you something that she hasn't even thought to give in three years. Her fragile glass heart on a slab of wood. If you break that… You will not see another daybreak after. _And Lulu's words_. Tidus- take it slow. Yuna's taking baby steps because she trusts you. Respect that with everything you have. Protect it, too. Don't hurt her… please…_

"On second thought," I said, "Maybe another time, yes?"

Yuna sighed with relief as I released her. I had just scared the shit out of poor Yuna. I felt like the most horrible person in the world.

**Yuna's Point of View**

_You trust Tidus, right? Then why… why did you get so scared? What's wrong, Yuna?_

Those were my thoughts as he held me possessively (he probably didn't realize he was being possessive) and talked about… about… Oh.

I knew this feeling. This fear of anyone coming to touch me. The desire to slap whatever tried to hurt me, to violate me. To destroy it.

I stood shaking, praying to Yevon that me trusting Tidus was not a mistake. Praying that he wouldn't try to take me. Praying he wouldn't try and make me.

"On second thought… maybe another time." He let go and I staggered and fell to my knees. He kneeled down and put a caring hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly, as if he were ashamed at himself, "for scaring you, Yuna. I want you to know… I love you. I always have. If I ever… do something that scares you… and makes you feel unsafe… tell me. Otherwise, I'll never know."

I remained silent. Slowly, I took my hands away from my knees and wrapped them around his waist. His arms encircled me and I whispered, "This is good. This is… good." He started to stand, and I stood with him little by little.

I didn't know why, but I began to cry. First, it was just a few tears. Before I knew it, I was sobbing. "Oh Yevon, I… Tidus… I love you too… I'm scared… like… something's going to… Oh, I don't even know what I'm babbling… I'm scared… I'm scared!"

Tidus didn't talk as I cried into his shirt. Eventually, my tears stopped and I stood shaking and feeling empty.

"I made you cry," he whispered. "I promised that after all the times I'd seen you cry, that I'd protect you. But… I made you cry… Yuna… let me protect you now…"

"Yes." I sniffed. "Please protect me. I'm scared of what will happen…"

"Yes. Shush. It's ok. I understand."

"I… I'm sorry, Tidus."

Soon, I started to slip. I was tired, and leaned against Tidus for support. Not just physical support. Why?

_Why was I scared? What was I scared of? It's Tidus. He loves me, so why… did I get so scared?_

"What are you sorry for?" he muttered.

"I'm… sorry… for b-being afraid. Y-You… weren't… doing anything wrong. I… I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The tears that had stopped falling became torrents again as I cried. I cried like a little girl whose puppy died. I cried hysterically, and he never said a word.

"I'm sorry! I'm… sorry…" I gasped for air, realizing that in my weeping I had run out.

"Don't be," he said, "don't be sorry. Never be sorry for who you are. Never be sorry for something that's not your fault."

"…" I didn't know what to say to him. I don't think he knew what to say either.

"…Yuna, I… I don't know what you want me to say now… Is it okay… if I don't say anything?"

"Yes," I whispered, "As long as you promise… to speak… when you think of something to say."

"I promise." Tidus said as he held me. It started to snow harder and the wind blew our hair wildly in the wind.

Then I heard Gippal running up the stairs chasing Rikku.

"I _TOLD YOU, RIKKU!_ It's BEDTIME!" he shouted in mock anger.

"But I'm not sleepy!" she whined.

"Maybe not, but everyone else is!"

Rikku burst into the room with a mad grin on her face, giggling like mad. She stopped when she saw us hugging, and turned slowly. She held out her arms, and Gippal ran into her. They both fell over.

"What the hell was that?" exclaimed Lenne from downstairs.

"Nothing," Paine assured her, "Just Rikku and Gippal being Rikku and Gippal."

* * *

I went to bed staring at the ceiling. I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up crying. The dream I had had was so terrifyingly wonderful and breathtaking. I dreamed… of everyone, all of us, so happy and free… _I don't know how old we were. I'm not even sure where we were. But I knew that I was safe, and I wasn't afraid. I guess we were at the beach, because I stepped slowly across the sand and onto the water. At first, I was afraid of falling, so I sunk under the rivulet of liquid. _

_"Don't be afraid, Yuna. Just take small steps," whispered Tidus. He was at my side, and took my hand. Slowly, I extended my leg and stepped firmly. I didn't sink under the water- I walked on it. Instead of letting the water control me, I controlled it. I conquered it with amazing valor that I might never have for real._

_"I… I'm not afraid anymore!" I exclaimed to Tidus with a voice full of rapture._

_"You're not, are you?" he asked with a smile. "I'm proud of you." He kissed me softly… _and then I woke up.

"Yuna, wake up! It's time for breakfast- Tidus made pancakes. Wowie, can that boy cook!" exclaimed Lenne as she shook me awake, loosening the ties to slumber that might have remained. I rubbed the weariness from my eyes as I trudged in my chocobo pajamas down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes that Tidus bakes!" sang Rikku, who was spinning on a… well, a spinny-stool (A/N: I love those stools!)and laughing.

"He mixes 'em up and fries 'em good, then he serves them like he should!"

Lulu rolled her eyes and set the table. "Eat fast before I hit you all."

"Aw, Lu, you're just mad 'cause you didn't get waffles, ya?" joked Wakka.

"Bite me."

Wakka shrugged at us and we all laughed heartily. We ate heartily, too. We ate really fast. Those poor pancakes never stood a chance.

"Damn, Yuna!" said Paine, "You got one that cooks!"

"I didn't… _get_… anything!" I exclaimed with a bright red face.

"Feh."

**Tidus's Point of View**

When we were all dressed, in our snow gear, and ready to leave, we exited Paine's house and marched towards the rental place.

"We have skiing passes," said Yuna, holding hers up for the clerk to see.

We all followed suit, and the clerk nodded and motioned for the ski lift.

"This," he said, "will take you to the very top of the mountain to the lodge. You'll get a lockers and your day-pass for the ski lift up there. Then you can rent skis, snowboards, tubes, whatever. There's also a café kind of eatery."

Once all of us were in the seats- Lulu and Wakka, Rikku and Gippal, Lenne and Shuyin, me and Yuna, and Paine, the clerk punched some buttons and the lift lurched forward.

"Whee, look out below!" exclaimed Rikku.

"Don't fall," muttered Paine. "Then again…"

"Paine!" exclaimed Lulu. "If Rikku's going to die, it will have to be of… ahem… _natural_ causes… like a sword, or black magic."

"Just how natural is that?" exclaimed Rikku. "Gippal, save meeeee!"

"No way," he laughed, "Not for free, at least."

Rikku pouted, then giggled. We all chuckled too.

Finally, we reached the lodge, got skis and lockers and passes and everything else, too. Gippal decided to try a snowboard, and Rikku decided to copy her not-boyfriend.

"Yuna, do you know how to ski?" I asked.

"Not really…"

"I'll teach you!"

"Really? Awesome!" she smiled and tossed her head. We got on the lift and started to ski.

**Yuna's Point of View**

"Ok," said Tidus, "Here's what you do… You use your poles to push off of the ground. Keep your skis parallel. If you cross them, you're going to do a face plant. Ok, now try it. If you start to fall, I'll catch you."

I nodded and curled my gloved fingers around the handles of the ski poles. With a grunt of effort, I pushed off and started to slide forward in the snow. I looked down and made sure too keep my feet even and straight, which was surprisingly harder than I thought it would be.

"Good!" called Tidus from further up the hill. "Next is stopping! Make sure you don't-"

I looked up to listen to him and stopped paying attention to my feet. My skis made an X and, miraculous, I did a face plant.

"Don't what?" I shouted sarcastically.

"Don't… stop… paying attention…" he said weakly with a smile.

" What happened to catching me? And that's nice, but now I'm stuck!" And I was. I had fallen down and my skis were crossed. I couldn't uncross them because I couldn't see them buried under the ivory snow that I was immersed in.

"Here, come on!" he grinned as he skied down the slope to a stop next to my crash site. He pulled me up and directed me to the lift. We rode back to the top and got off.

"Ok, now when you want to stop, you can use your poles to stop. Also, you can make an 'v' with your skis."

"Huh?" I was confused. "When I made an 'x' I fell down."

"Not an 'x', a 'v'!" he grinned again. "Ok, Yuna? Try it. I'll be down after."

I nodded and pushed down the hill again. _Make an 'v' all at once…_

I jumped slightly, crossed my skis firmly, and used my poles to keep from falling forward. "I did it!" I exclaimed in triumph.

Then, I felt cold fingers slide hair away from the back of my neck. Cold lips kissed me, and I assumed it was Tidus. It was cold, even though I had no idea why in Yevon's name he would take his hands out of his gloves.

"Tidus," I muttered, "I'll play later! You still have more to teach me about skiing!"

"Yuna!" called Tidus and Paine from further up the hill. Tidus was staring in confusion, and Paine was glaring. She threw off her skis and started to run towards me.

"Yuna, who is this dude?" asked Tidus as he pulled in front of me (he was faster on skis than Paine was on foot).

Slowly, even though I knew who it was, I turned to look. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream not unlike the one I had been screeching when Rikku saved me when I was 15… I screamed to see the evil, menacing, haunting face of Seymour Guado, the one person who destroyed my life.

Then, I did the only thing I could think to do to get away fastest; I fainted into Tidus's arms.

**Tidus's Point of View**

I caught Yuna as she fell away from the blue-haired boy she had turned and screamed at. Or was she really screaming _at_ him as much as screaming _because_ of him? It didn't matter; she fainted just the same and I caught her.

"What are you doing here?" barked Paine with a voice so full of venom, more than ever before. "I thought we told you to leave Yuna alone! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TOUCH HER, YOU BASTARD?" Paine's voice shook with rage and brutality, all directed at this person. This… teenager.

"Paine, why are you yelli-" Lulu stopped in mid-sentence as she and Wakka paid eyes on Yuna, and then this blue haired person.

"You," hissed Lulu furiously. "You… FIRA!" Lulu didn't finish the sentence, she cast a second-level spell at him. It repelled and evaporated.

"My, my, my. Lucinda, is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"FRIEND? FRIEND? I'LL SHOW YOU A YEVON-DAMNED FRIEND! YOU… YOU…! I'LL KILL YOU!" First Paine, and then Lulu? Lulu, who almost never showed emotion to basically anyone?

"Wakka, who is this guy?" I whispered.

"It…. It's Seymour…" he muttered in shock and horror.

_Seymour?_ Seymour Guado, the bastard who almost raped Yuna, the bastard who almost caused me to scare her away with my forwardness? This was the cause of all of Yuna's fear, pain, devastation, and dread. All of her problems were his part, for the most part.

"I take it that you are Tidus?" he asked in an arctic, calm voice. "Yuna thought I was you until she turned around."

Then it hit me; he was jealous! He still wanted Yuna! He still wanted to hurt her.

"What the hell do you still want her for, anyway?" asked Wakka. "You could easily hurt any other girl! Leave this one _alone, _ya?"

"Yes, but out of all the girls I've ever, what did you say, hurt? Out of all the girls I've hurt, Yuna was by far the best."

That was too much. It tore the thin strand holding me to the ground. The thread snapped, and so did I.

"You BASTARD!" I snarled, lunging for him with my fist ready. I guess I caught him by surprise, because the asshole went flying and landed with a rigid _thud._

If it weren't enough already, Yuna woke up. She screamed for a moment, then Seymour got up, punched me in the face, and I was sent airborne. I fell next to where she was brushing snow off of herself.

"Tidus!" she exclaimed, pulling me up. "Are you alright?"

"Oh…" I moaned stupidly. "Yeah…"

Seymour glowered at me and bowed slightly to Yuna. "Ah, Yuna. It's been awhile."

"And still it wasn't long enough," she scowled. "Leave me, my friends, and my boyfriend, alone Seymour!"

He looked at me with a jealous sparkle in his cold eyes and shook his head. "This boy is a pushover, dear Yuna. You're not well off with him. Come back to me, Yuna… I'll protect you."

I think something snapped inside of Yuna. Not even a string, like me- a rusty old chain that was planted firmly. It shattered, along with her calm demeanor she always upheld.

"Protect me? PROTECT ME? YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO PROTECT ME A FUCKING DAY IN YOUR WHOLE FUCKING LIFE! YOU NEVER ONCE CARED ABOUT HOW I FELT! NOT EVEN ONCE! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH I COULD KILL YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE WHAT YOU DID TO ME, AND I HATE EVERY YEVONDAMN THING ABOUT YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE, SEYMOUR! I HOPE YOU DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY! SLOW PAIN… THAT'S WHAT YOU GAVE ME! AND YOU LIKED IT, DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU! YOU FUCKING ENJOYED YOURSELF WHEN YOU DID WHAT YOU DID! I HATE EVERY FUCKING ASPECT OF YOU! EVERY PART OF YOU DESERVES TO BURN!" Yuna was screaming, with a voice full of wrath, passion, and vengeance. "YOU DEFILED ME! YOU TRIED TO TAKE ME AGAINST MY WILL! YOU TRIED TO TAKE PART OF ME AWAY, AND NOW… NOW! NOW YOU COME, RUIN MY VACATION SEVERAL YEARS AFTER RUINING MY LIFE! YOU PUNCH THE ONLY MAN WHO I'VE LET TOUCH ME SINCE… SINCE YOU, AND WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE!

"WHAT FUCKING RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COME AND ASK ME TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? YOU ALREADY TOOK ALL I HAD TO OFFER! YOU ALREADY TOOK IT THE HELL AWAY!"

Yuna was crying and glaring and screaming, and Seymour looked equally shocked as everyone else. Yuna didn't scream. Yuna didn't glare.

Yuna cried and screamed and cursed and glared. When she was done, she stood panting with effort. She looked up, and slowly walked towards Seymour with her arms at her sides.

"Yuna," he whispered evilly, "I like the change in you. It makes me want you all over again!" He extended his arms to hug her, and she moved lighting-fast and slapped him across the face with all the effort in her body. All her compiled rage, compiled for three years of pain, fear, anger, resentment, and anything else, was collected from every part of her, every follicle of hair, every solitary cell of skin and blood, all her hatred was pushed into that slap.

"I hope," she hissed as his crumpled form hit the snow, "That you never get up. I hope you lie there until you die. I also hope that that slap hurt more than every time you slapped me. Goodbye, Seymour. Thanks for the offer, but I'm sticking with someone I know cares about me for me."

"How…" he heaved from the snow, not daring to move and reignite her anger, "How do you know he loves you, Yuna?" He said it like it was a food with bitter aftertaste.

"Because, Seymour. Because Tidus held back when he knew I was scared. He stopped when I wanted to stop. And he _said it_, you bastard. You never, in that entire year, told me you loved me. Whenever I said it, all you would do was try and make out with me. But Tidus is different. He told me that he loved me, and he looked into my eyes when he said it. His eyes told all I needed to know. That's how I know… I know he loves me more than anyone ever did or could. Goodbye, Seymour."

Seymour glared at me with extreme jealousy and loathing as he picked up a fallen ski pole and jabbed it into my ribcage. It broke skin, and it broke my consciousness. Seymour caused two people to faint that day. I was the second one.

**Yuna's Point of View**

I heard Tidus grunt in pain as he flopped back into the snow. Seymour had driven a ski pole into his side. Tidus stained much of the surrounding snow blood red.

"Wakka! Go get the paramedic staff! Hurry!" snapped Lulu at her boyfriend as Paine held Seymour from escaping. At the most, Seymour would be arrested for attempted murder and attempted rape. If it applies for three years difference. At the least, he'd have a police record.

Wakka ran back minutes later with two guys dressed in red behind him. They held a stretcher, and Wakka and one of the guys lifted Tidus onto the stretcher. The other called for the police on a cell phone.

I hurried over the stretcher as the siren on a police car was heard. An SUV type of truck pulled up, painted the police car uniform. A police woman cuffed Seymour and pushed him into the back seat. I could hear her saying, "You have the right to remain silent…"

I would have been happy, except the helicopter came, and Tidus was lifted into the cockpit. "We can take one of his friends!" called the on-flight paramedics. Without question, I climbed on and reached for his hand.

The paramedic started slicing off Tidus's coat with a pair of medical scissors. "I need to see the injury," he explained.

Tidus's coat, then sweater, then second sweater, then under shirt came off. The deeper into fabric we cut, the more bloodstain we saw. When Tidus's was bare-chested, we could see how bad it was.

"It's not that bad," said the paramedic whose name was Jim, "It's deep, but there's no broken ribs, or puncturing of the lung… nothing internal… but if it gets infected, he's basically got a small chance of moving for a few years. Good thing we're landing at the hospital."

Jim was right; the helicopter touched down on the roof of the emergency center. Tidus was transferred to a bed on wheels and the medics rushed him down the ramp of the landing circuit and into the building.

Tidus's grip on my hand tightened as they wheeled faster, and I had to run to keep up. I didn't let go as he was admitted into a room and a doctor came in.

"What's this man's name, miss?" he asked kindly.

"Tidus Watanuki," I replied.

I also gave the doctor Tidus's date of birth, and everything I knew to tell. When everything was written down, Dr. Baily (that was the doctor's name) cleaned the injury, wrapped a bandage around Tidus's ribs, and gave Tidus a sterile shot to prevent infection.

"Ok, Miss Lesca, this is what you need to do for three days. Make sure he washes the wound every day for the next three days and re-apply the wrap, and he'll be skiing in a week!"

I bowed low and thanked the doctor again and again. "What about… the bill?"

"This is an emergency hospital, Ms. Lesca." Dr. Baily smiled at me. "We don't charge for emergencies."

* * *

Jim drove Tidus and me to Paine's house in one of the ambulances. Jim asked me if I wanted to sit in the front, but I declined. If I had to, I'd sit with Tidus for the entire three days.

"Yuna," Tidus said in the softest whisper. "I'm… sorry… Seymour was… right. I'm too… weak to protect you.."

"No," I shook my head. "You're just right to protect me." I glanced at Jim to make sure he wasn't looking, and then I stood, leaned over Tidus, and kissed him lightly. My hair fell forward and hid our kiss, but I pulled away. Tidus stared at me dreamily.

"You're beautiful… when you smile," he told me, "So… that means you're not allowed to cry… anymore unless you really need to…. Ok?"

"Yes…" I whispered. He reached up and put a hand lightly on my cheek. I put my hand over his and held his palm on my face, taking in his warmth and wonderfulness.

"But…" I murmured, "You're not allowed to let me cry, then."

"It's a deal."

Jim opened the back of the vehicle and helped me lift Tidus to a standing point. Tidus leaned on me for support and we staggered towards the house. In my hand I held the bandages that Dr. Baily had given me for Tidus.

"Hello…" I called. The door creaked open.

"Oh, Yunie! Tidus!" whispered Rikku, horrified.

"Seymour got off with a warning," hissed Paine furiously. "A fucking warning."

Me and Paine helped Tidus to the couch in the big room and Lulu lit a fire in the fireplace.

"Is… anyone hungry for dinner?" asked Lenne quietly.

Everyone shook their heads no. We stared at the fire, watching the sparks fly up the chimney and out of sight. The smoke was free in the night air, and was probably whisked away to the moon. I stared at the fire, seeing my own hatred burning. My hand had stung when I slapped Seymour. It stung with a bliss of long waited-for revenge.

**End of Chapter 4**

Sahrah: I'm happy, because I have at least one faithful reviewer. Yay, thank you o so faithful reviewer! I love you for being faithful!


	5. 10 Reasons Why

Sahrah: Ok, this is the reason the rating went from 'T' to 'M'. It's called a lime. Ah, the citrus! IT BURNS! No seriously, did anyone ever get any kind of citrus juice in their eyes? IT HURTS like HELL. **Tidus's point of view**, and begin!

**Chapter 5: 10 Reasons Why**

A day passed since I sustained my 'injury.' Yuna insisted on washing the wound herself. I didn't protest. (IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! ARGH!) S-so anyway. That night we sat around on the couch. Lenne and Paine had finished doing the dishes, and Rikku decided to play a game with everyone.

"Tonight," she declared, "We'll play-"

"IF YOU EVEN CONSIDER PLAYING SPIN THE BOTTLE, YOU WILL _DIE_!" everyone shouted at once. Rikku scowled, opened her bottle of Coke, chugged it, and threw it away.

"Well, then… we could play, like… OH, I KNOW! TRUTH OR DARE!"

Lulu shrugged, "Well, it's better than spin the bottle. Fine. But the rules are that no one can get naked, almost naked, make out in front of people, or leave the house longer than ten minutes."

"Fine," we all agreed.

"Ok, Yuna first! Truth, or dare?" Rikku glowered.

"Truth!" Yuna said confidently.

"Ok," grinned the hyperactive Al Bhed, "lets see… If you were all alone with Tidus right now, what would you want to do?"

Paine whacked Rikku on the back of the head and Yuna blushed furiously. "You _have_ to _answer_, or else you have to be my slave for a week!" commanded Rikku.

Yuna muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?" Rikku asked sweetly.

"I SAID," Yuna shouted at her cousin, "I'D KISS HIM! SCREW YOU, RI!" (A/N: they have nicknames that are revealed as we go along.)

Heh, I would have said something similar to that. Gippal patted Yuna on the shoulder. "Ok," said Yuna, "Truth or dare… Lulu!"

"… dare."

"I dare you… to go sit in the hot tub with your clothes on." This was mean, because Lulu was wearing a white cotton shirt.

Lulu glared daggers at Yuna, then walked towards the hot tub. When she came back, her purple bra was very visible.

"Truth or dare, Wakka," Lulu said to her boyfriend with her arms crossed over her chest in an attempt to hide her very visible cleavage.

"Ahm… Dare!" he grinned.

"I dare you to wear one of Rikku's pink hats all day tomorrow!"

Wakka's face fell and everyone else tried not to laugh at him. It didn't work- in moments, everyone was in tears for laughing so hard; even Wakka.

The dares and truths went on for a few hours. I was dared to kiss Paine on the cheek, but not tell her that it was the dare. Yuna dared me to do it. Paine almost turned into a tomato; she probably never got kissed anywhere by a guy. No offence to her, of course. That's lethal…

After another half hour, Yuna stood and announced that she was going to go take a shower and then she'd help me reapply my bandages. After Yuna left, Paine and Lulu lost interest. Gippal was more interested in chasing Rikku around, catching her, and then kissing her (a lot), and Wakka started throwing a blitz ball up in the air, catching it, and throwing it again.

Lenne and Shuyin went to the store to buy more bread, and when they came back, Lenne was cackling uncontrollably.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Th…the clerk at the register was hitting on Shuyin!" exclaimed Lenne with amusement.

"Well," I inquired, "was she cute?"

"It was a he," muttered Shuyin. This spurred more laughing.

I heard the shower going, and with effort I pulled myself up the stairs. It'd be easier than going up and down. I went into the room Yuna was sleeping in, and looked around. She had a thick scarlet comforter, a few unlit aroma candles, and a plushie moogle.

There was a digital clock on her nightstand, along with a glass of water and a book called, '_Where the Heart is' _with a bookmark in the middle. (A/N: Oh, that book rules! I don't own it. Bah.)

She also had a lamp with red beads hanging around the rim, giving off a crimson glow around the room.

"You know, you could leave long enough for me to get dressed," said an amused voice from the bathroom door. Yuna.

"Ah, I w-was just… um…"

She giggled more, and shook her head. Her hair was dry because she had used a blow dryer, and she stood with a hand on one of her hips and the other arm dangling at her side. She was wearing a short bathrobe that went to the middle of her thigh. It looked velvety and was a deep maroon. The bathrobe hugged her curves generously, and was slightly loose around her chest. (Ok, now you can think whatever you want; I don't deny it.)

"Oh, forget it. Come on, take your shirt off and I'll wrap." I obliged and the old bandage fell to the floor. It wasn't so bloody, and I think the slash was healing a lot; it was already almost a scar. I had no trouble moving around.

"Lift up your arm," Yuna ordered as she drew the new bandage carefully around my ribs. With a pat, she tied the new binding and threw out the old one.

"All done!" we said at the same time.

"Yuna, Tidus, we're going to bed!" called Lulu, Paine, and Wakka from downstairs.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Due to the silence, I could tell that Rikku had gone to sleep. Gippal trudged past the door with a weak wave, and Lenne and Shuyin followed. The lights went out, and it was silent.

"Well then," whispered Yuna, "It's time to go to bed." I snatched my shirt from Yuna's bed and started to stand, but Yuna walked over to the door, shut it, and locked it.

"Y-Yuna?" I muttered.

"It's my fault, you know."

"What?"

"It's my fault you got hurt," she said with a shaky voice. "I'm sorry… you didn't deserve this. I don't deserve you. You're too… too… Oh…" she trailed off and leaned on the door.

"Yuna… No… Yuna, I remember the day you moved in. It was summer, and you were seven years old. I remember being too shy to sat hi to you, and watched for two weeks as your father left you that big house. I also remember once, when your father came home drunk, it was raining. You sat on your doorstep, in the rain. I held my umbrella and promised to be your friend forever. As the years passed, I assumed you had forgotten the promise. But I loved you since then."

She turned. "That boy… he… was you? I… I don't remember it all too clearly. All I remember is he was kind… and warm. That night, I told Rikku that I wanted to be best friends with that boy. She told me that girls can't be friends with boys that easily." Yuna shook her head. "That was years ago… and I didn't even remember your name. And you… you loved me anyway… didn't you?"

I nodded firmly. "I always have."

"Really? Truly and honestly?"

"Yes… Yes, Yuna."

Yuna sat on the bed next to me. "I… ten. Give me ten."

"Ten what?"

"Ten reasons why you love me."

"Only ten?" I said. "Alright, then. One- You are beautiful, inside and out. Two, you are a good person. Three, you are strong and smart. Four, you are bold and shy at the same time. Five… your eyes are really cool, and they always show how you feel. Six… you care so much about other people. Seven… you always feel your emotions strongly. Eight… you have a beautiful voice, no matter what you say or sing or do. Nine… You are a good friend. Ten... you have a beautiful voice. No matter what you say or sing or do. And I have so many more reasons to love you, Yuna." I smiled and put a hand over one of hers. "Love isn't controllable. You never ask to fall in love… and when you do… it's a surprise."

Yuna smiled back and said, "I had so many more than ten reasons… but for some reason… when I look at you… at reasoning fades. All truths just... slip away… because I'm with you.

"Tidus… you remember two nights ago when you said… you said you should warm me up? All over?"

_Huh? Is… is she implying that she…wants me to sleep with her?_

"Yes, I remember," I whispered.

"Well… you told me, 'perhaps another time.' Now is another time, Tidus. Now is good."

"Are you sure, Yuna? It's not something… something that can be taken away. I'm worried you might… regret it in the morning."

"I won't regret it… I know I won't. Just… don't leave tonight… I don't want to face my nightmares alone. Please…" her voice sounded scared, and I knew she was. I knew what she wanted; to not be alone.

"Ok," I murmured. "I won't leave you alone tonight."

Yuna's Point of View

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

I put my arms around Tidus's neck and kissed him, pulling him down on top of me. His hands untied my bathrobe and slid it off onto my shoulders. I let go of his neck and shrugged off my bathrobe. He ran his fingers down my arm and leg. Wherever he touched tingled with a warm, happy feeling.

His lips went from mine to my neck, to my collarbone. I traced my fingers along his spine.

"Tidus," I whispered, breaking the silence. "I love you."

He stopped kissing me and looked at me with his big, beautiful blue eyes. "I love you too, Yuna." I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I kissed him again, and let go of my fear. That was then, this was here and _now._ 'If you can't let go of what has been, your arms will be too full to grasp the present day.' It was a brilliant quote.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Tidus licked my lips through the kiss and I bid entrance for him. His hands were exploring my body, his kiss was hot with desire.

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

I moaned into his mouth as his fingers touched my legs. I arched my back and pressed against his stomach, feeling his well-defined chest with my fingers.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside_  
_(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Our lips parted as he kissed my stomach and I ran my fingers through his hair while I gasped for breath wildly.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

He kissed up my stomach, up my breasts, and back to my face. His clear eyes burned with passion, and locked onto mine. When he looked at me like that, it was like I would do anything, be anything, to give him what he wanted.

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, as if I would never let go of the one I loved. He kissed my neck. His kiss was fervent and rough, and at the same time soft and beautiful. _He_ was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life_

We kissed deeply and passionately, touching each other with soft fingers. The kisses rained, breath mingled, and we were so in _love_. More that night, I think, than ever before. We were so in love as we kissed wildly, as if any moment our tongues didn't touch were wasted moments.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

Our lips were glued together and we slipped under the thick scarlet comforter on my bed. Our limbs were interlocked permanently, and it was so… so fantastic and powerful.

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

His soft and gentle kisses had grown into powerful, possessive, hungry ones. So had mine. He touched me and I trembled- I touched him, and he shivered. It was a blissful cycle that lasted through the night. By the time dawn rose and peeked through the windows, we were fast asleep, naked, and in each other's arms.

**Lulu's Point of View**

"Lulu," whispered Gippal. "Tidus never went back to his room last night… do you know where he is?"

I shook my head. "Maybe he went to bed after you were asleep," I offered.

"I doubt it… I didn't go to bed until midnight."

"I found him!" exclaimed Rikku in an excited whisper from the entrance to the third floor. "He's in Yunie's room!"

"What?" I exclaimed in a hushed voice. "What's he doing in there?"

"… sl…sl…" Rikku chortled, unable to speak.

"What?"

"We think he slept with Yuna last night…" said Paine from behind Rikku.

"What? No way!" I said. "Yuna would never… or would she…? Let me see…"

I followed Rikku and Paine up to Yuna's room. "The door was locked, but I opened it," explained the Al Bhed girl. "And imagine my surprise!"

I peeked in and, lo and behold, there was Tidus's blond head resting on Yuna's brunette head. Both of them were fast asleep, and even though their bodies were hidden, their clothing littered the floor. Oh, boy. This was quite a vacation.

**Tidus's Point of View**

I opened my eyes one at a time to see the sleeping face of Yuna. She was breathing slowly and looked so peaceful. I had no doubt she regretted nothing this morning. Neither did I.

How could I regret having slept with the girl I've loved since I was seven? The girl who I thought I would never be loved by. Yuna Lesca.

When we got back to school… There would be problems, for sure. _'Jealousy sweeps adolescence,_' I thought to myself. For example, every time Yuna smiled at someone else, I was jealous that I wasn't receiving her smile myself.

I closed my eyes and grinned inwardly as I looked over Yuna to see her digital clock. It was 9:30. I looked at her door- it was unlocked and opened slightly. '_Didn't Yuna lock it last night…? Rikku. ARGH._'

I kissed the top of Yuna's head and put my free arm around her protectively. She sighed in her sleep and started to twitch, then slowly rose to a sitting position.

"Good morning," she whispered with a bashful smile gracing her lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," I whispered back. She looked over at the open and unlocked door.

"Rikku," she scowled, then giggled. "We're caught."

I bit my bottom lip, then laughed too.

"Yeah, we've been caught," I finally said. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," said Yuna. "I've never actually done this before, you know. It's not like… I know what to do, I really don't."

"We could just walk downstairs, act lovey-dovey and hold hands, that kind of thing…"

"That is the fun way," agreed Yuna. "and then there's getting dressed. Hadn't noticed, but we're naked…"

At that point, I realized that we were indeed without clothing. Yuna was clothes-less, sitting and holding the comforter to cover her breasts and lower body.

I reached down and threw a shoe at the door to close it. I slid out of the warm bed and pulled on my boxers, jeans, and socks and shoes. (A/N: he's shirtless! Kyah!)

Yuna searched through the tangle of blankets and sheets to find her bathrobe. She walked over to her dresser and put on a bra, underwear, jeans, and a button-up shirt with the first two buttons undone.

"Okay," she declared. "Let's face the music?"

I nodded and grinned. "Onward!"

We tiptoed downstairs to see everyone sitting at the table with various expressions on their faces. Wakka, Gippal, and Shuyin were grinning like mad, Rikku was giggling and trying- fruitlessly- to hide her smile, Lenne's eyes twinkled, and Lulu was biting her lip to keep from smiling. Paine was just staring, and caught Yuna's eyes. Paine's mouth curved into a smile for a moment.

"Good morning!" Yuna beamed.

"I'm sure it is," replied Lulu. "I'm sure it is, Yuna."

There was an awkward silence. The way Paine was staring, I couldn't tell if I was in trouble, or just the opposite.

"Sooo…" Rikku finally said, "what should we do for breakfast? I'm thinking waffles?"

Lulu nodded (Damn, that girl loves her waffles) and Lenne ran to the fridge.

"We have no waffles," she complained. "Can we go out to eat?"

"Yay, breakfast out! I love eating breakfast out!" bubbled Rikku.

"Ok!" agreed Gippal, "We'll drive to the IHOP nearby."

So we did. We piled into the car- Gippal drove- and were seated very quickly at IHOP. The waitress took our order- waffles- and we broke into conversation. Rikku, Lulu, Lenne, and Paine huddled. I later found out their conversation-

"Yuna!" Lenne whispered excitedly, "Did you… with Tidus…? Last night?"

"W-We didn't like, have sex but…" Yuna was incredibly embarrassed. Rikku finished for her, "But they made out until almost dawn."

"…" Lulu was silent, deep in thought. "Well… it's morning. Do you regret it?"

"Of course not!" Yuna defended.

"Ok, so in a sentence," Paine said, "You slept with Tidus last night, and didn't regret it. Sounds like love."

Lulu sighed, "Women often do things at night they regret in the morning."

"Well, I don't regret it. I don't regret sleeping with the person I love."

Rikku, Lulu, Paine, and Lenne all smiled and put an arm around Yuna. Like a bunch of sisters, they hugged.

"I'm proud, Yunie," whispered Rikku, "You let go."

Meanwhile, I was getting it too. Wakka and Gippal, Yuna's long-time friends, were asking why, what was I _thinking?_ And eventually, _What do you mean she started it?_ Shuyin wasn't speaking- just laughing. Not to make either of them sound like whores, Shuyin and Lenne had slept together many times. I'd know- I served pancakes once, and she was wearing one of Shuyin's oversized shirts and nothing else.

When the waitress returned with our waffles, Wakka challenged Lulu to see who could eat more waffles. Lulu told her boyfriend how vulgar that was and then shoveled food into her mouth, but with_ manners._

I may mention now that Lulu and Wakka don't act much like a couple, but they really have been going out for about three years. Gippal and Rikku act much like a couple, they list themselves as a couple, but when asked they say 'oh no, I'm not dating Rikku/Gippal.' Lenne and Shuyin… well, yeah. Lenne and Shuyin. Out of everyone, they're getting married first. I swear to Yevon.

Yuna stared out the window at the parking lot.

"Yuna?" I asked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, I'm plenty hungry," she replied. "It's just, Seymour is out there and he's staring at me." Nonchalantly, Yuna started eating her food. Paine gave Seymour the middle finger as he walked in the door to the restaurant.

He started towards our table, but Yuna swallowed, stood, and walked over. "Go away and leave us alone!" she told him firmly.

"But Yuna, you're so much more _fun_."

"I'll show you _fun, you bastard!_" Yuna hissed. In a moment, I was beside Yuna staring daggers.

"You already have, remember?" he smiled callously. "… Tidus… I doubt Yuna has even shown you that much _fun_ in your life."

I was about to say, 'oh, like last night you mean?' But I didn't. Yuna read my mind.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Tell him." She smiled at me, a smile that said 'I can't wait to see what he does when he hears _this!_ '

"Well," I said, "Actually, Yuna and I both had a lot of _fun _just last night."

Seymour's smile dropped. "Oh, really? Yuna?"

"Yes," she replied sweetly, "And he was much, much better than you ever were, Seymour."

He scowled at me, then turned. "No one," he hissed, "Is better than me."

"Au contraire," Yuna smiled, "Tidus is. Go away and enjoy something until you choke on it, please. Ta-ta!" He marched off angrily.

"Hey," I teased her, "Am I really better?"

"Go eat your waffles before Lulu does!" she exclaimed, blushing. I laughed and we sat down.

"Lulu, who won the waffle contest?" asked Yuna.

"Contest?" the black mage scoffed. "Like the conversation you just had with Seymour, there was no _contest._ Just a _beating_."

"Lulu, lighten up on the waffles, ya?"

"No."

I shook my head. I was in awe, how in just 5 days these people who I only knew by, '_Look it's Rikku, that freak! Paine, Lulu, Gippal, those losers!'_ Now they were better friends than Nooj and Baralai. Well, maybe not 'Lai. Definitely better than Dona, Leblanc, and their gang, though.

It seemed like eternity had gone by since I started dating Yuna. Maybe it was eternity, and no one noticed. A ridiculous thought, but nonetheless that's my thought. Yuna was my eternity. She was my everything. I hoped to Yevon I was hers. I later found out that I was, indeed, her eternity. But that comes later in this story.

**End of Chapter 5**

Sahrah: I only have one reviewer! I feel so unloved! ((cries))


	6. Skittles

Sahrah: Skittles, taste the rainbow! I own nothing except most of the storyline and the random activities. We continue knowing why this is rated 'M'. I also don't own IHOP or Skittles. Mmm, Skittles. Mmm, plotline. I get inspired so easily… **Yuna's point of view**.

**Chapter 6: Skittles**

When we ate and then paid, we went back to the house. Lulu, Wakka, Lenne, Shuyin, Paine, Gippal, and Rikku all wanted to go skiing, and Tidus had to wait one more day. I volunteered to stay with Tidus while everyone went to play in the snow. (oh, and _I_ have ulterior motives? Kehehe, yes I do.)

When everyone left, Tidus offered to make hot chocolate.

"I want something hot, but it doesn't go in a cup," he told me. He pointed at me and I stuck out my tongue.

"Hey, what did we say about sticking out our tongues?"

"This!" I exclaimed as we kissed.

"Exactly right," Tidus said.

"Did you _see_ the expression on that loser's face when we told him?" I giggled. "I haven't felt so happy in ages."

"Me neither," He agreed. He opened a bag of Skittles and popped some into his mouth.

"Oh, you just had breakfast!" I exclaimed.

"I have skittles in my mouth… wanna taste the rainbow?"

I grabbed the bag of Skittles. "How about you taste the rainbow?" I teased.

"I swallowed my rainbow."

"Share mine?"

We kissed again, mingling Skittles and saliva. Yeah, we tasted the rainbow. Who knew it was so fruity?

(A/N: I found that line on a buddy icon my friend sent to me. 'I have Skittles in my mouth… wanna' taste the rainbow?' It's funny. Random inspiration strikes again! Sorry, they have been making out sponaniously, and I didn't spell that word right...)

I poured the last of the chewy candy into my palm and dropped them into my mouth one by one.

"I want some more!" Tidus said.

"None left."

"Gimme yours, then."

"Nu-uh! They're mine!"

"Yes."

He pounced- we were sitting on the couch- and I ended up with my head on the headrest with one of Tidus's hands on either side of my head. I gripped the empty bag of candy. He leaned forward and licked his lips. "Mmm, Skittles," he said.

"No!" I laughed. "I swear, I'll swallow them!"

"Then I'll just have to taste your mouth instead."

"Now I _really_ wanna swallow them."

"Screw you."

"You already did."

We both laughed and when I laughed, He kissed me and scooped my Skittles from my tongue.

He pulled away, triumphant. Tidus swallowed the sugary candy and grinned.

"Cheater! Cheater!" I cried. I started to get up, maybe to find more candy.

"I don't need Skittles," he whispered, "I have you. You're sweeter."

"You're just saying that to seduce me."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." We both laughed and kissed again, seeking entrance to each other's mouth. I obliged and he explored my mouth with soft movements.

At this point, Tidus's hands went from next to my head. One hand touched my cheek lightly, making me shudder with excitement ( the other hand was keeping us from falling off the couch) and maybe fear. I got the feeling that my trembling didn't do much to faze him.

**Tidus's Point of View**

Yuna let go of the empty bag of Skittles and put her hands over my shoulders, tracing circles on my back lightly.

And then the phone rang. Just like that. We lifted our heads and looked over at the phone. The caller ID said it was Rikku, calling from her cell.

Yuna picked up the phone.

"Hey Ri…. Yeah… no we're… we're… sh-shut up! We're actually… yeah. Yeah, yeah, we are… Nope. We're good… Yes…. Key?… Ah, Rikku, shut up!"

Yuna turned crimson and slammed the phone down.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said, 'Are you having fun all alone? Are you making out! There's a key to the loft if you want to make out up there.' I'm going to kill her."

"What's a loft?" I asked.

"It's like a big room in the uppermost level in a house. It's huge and normally has like a bed or two in it. The one in this house has a king sized bed and a dresser with spare coats and sweaters. There's also a couch and I _think_ a love seat and a television."

"Sounds like a one-room love suite."

"Exactly why there's a key for it."

I shrugged. "Right so on the subject of making out…"

"Feh," she scowled, and then grinned.

"Fine, shall we have lunch first, then?" I asked.

"Then we have dessert," Yuna replied.

* * *

We hastily prepared sandwiches, ate them, cleaned up, and then grinned. Yuna started to wash the dishes. I put my arms around her shoulders in a tight hug.

"Mmm, dessert time," she whispered as I kissed her neck. I kind of had Yuna's arms pinned against her sides, but somehow Yuna managed to clasp her hands around my back.

"Yes," I said, "Just desserts."

Yuna's Point of View

I almost giggled when he said, '_just desserts_' because it was yes, romantic, but also very cheesy. In a good way, of course.

I couldn't move my arms. I'd bet Tidus planned it like that (Hehehehe…) I told him so. "Tidus, I can't move."

"But I can." Tidus kissed my ear and I flushed. I probably quivered a little, because his kisses grew hungrier with every kiss.

"No fair," I muttered, "I can't kiss you back." Tidus stopped.

"When you put it like that…" He released me and I spun around. We kissed, and he smiled.

"When you put it like that, I can't deny your requests."

The doorbell rang, and we parted- _again._

"What is wrong with people?" Tidus and I exclaimed.

"Wait here," I said. "I'll get it."

I marched down the stairs, slightly annoyed, and peeked through the hole. It was none other than Paine. She was flushed, but not from the cold.

"Um, hi… why are you here…?"

"I own this house."

"But… weren't you skiing?"

"Yeah, I was. Until I saw someone particular who recognized your stupid boyfriend's stupid brother. Shuyin invited this person over for dinner tonight!"

I was puzzled. "So who was it?"

"Baralai!" Paine hissed. "Essentially, he's coming over to my house for dinner."

Now I was amused. "I'm calling Rikku." I turned to see Tidus at the top of the stairs. "Sorry, sweetie," I said, "but can you get Rikku on the phone? Tell her it's a romantic emergency."

He scowled, mostly because he knew we weren't going to make out until later- if he was lucky- and he turned and dialed the phone.

"Hi Rikku, it's Tidus… Yuna said to call you and say it's a 'romantic emergency'… Um, Paine, I think… Oh… okay, bye."

Tidus walked down the steps. "She said she's on her way…"

We didn't know then, but at that moment Rikku was running up hill at the ski site, and riding the lift down to the housing area.

* * *

In less than ten minutes, Rikku bounded through the door, shed her snow gear, and pulled Paine and I up to her room. Up to her box (of evil doom) and the clothing inside of it.

"Well, we're all wearing jeans. As the lady and mistress of all that is fashionable in YRP and L2, I decree that Paine Redstone must wear a skirt!" Rikku exclaimed from up on her bed.

"As the assistant fashion police," I added, "We also subject you to annoyingly cute sweaters!"

"It _burns!_" Paine yelped in mock fear.

"Ok, yes, yes." Rikku held out a knee-length black denim skirt and a tight-fitting off-the-shoulder red sweater.

"Mmhmm…" Rikku surveyed the casually stylish Paine. "You need a choker. A black one." Rikku rummaged through the box and pulled out a satin, black choker-ribbon with a silver pendant shaped like a cross.

"Gorgeous!" Rikku and I exclaimed simultaneously. "No fool could resist you!"

"Except Tidus," I added with a laugh. "For his sake."

Lulu and Lenne marched into the room. "Aww, Paine looks so... not deadly!" crooned Lenne.

"Isn't it adorable?" agreed Lulu.

"Well, see… now everyone has a boyfriend except Paine. (And me, but let's not start.)YRP plus L2 will fix this problem," said Rikku.

For reference, L2 is Lulu and Lenne. We added Lenne to the group. YuRiPa plus LuLe…. Heh… YRP and L2. It sounds cool, don't you think?

"Well, deck the girl with skirts and blouses," sang Rikku to the tune of 'deck the halls.' (A/N: Fa la la la la, la la la la.)

"Oh, that would have been clever if it weren't so _stupid_," muttered Paine.

* * *

The doorbell rang an hour later at 5:00. Dinner time! Who else was it but Baralai? Tidus and Shuyin were happy to see their friend, as was Wakka. Gippal was introduced, and soon they laughed like a bunch of long time friends.

I ran downstairs first. "Tiiiduus," I sang annoyingly, "Help make dinner."

He scowled. "Can't you make it?"

"It's your turn."

"But I made breakfast yesterday."

"Pleeeeeease?" I gave him the baby chocobo eyes. No one resists the eyes. No one.

"Fine…" he was defeated. I grabbed his ear and led him to the kitchen. Lenne came and helped. We made spaghetti with red sauce.

Lulu and Rikku came down after.

"Come _on,_ Dr. P! It's time for food!" insisted Rikku.

"Dr. P?" questioned Baralai.

"Nickname," answered Gippal.

"Paaaaaaaine! Come on!" Rikku tugged on Paine's arm and Paine fell forward.

"That was stupid, Rikku. Minus all of your frickin' respect points."

Rikku ignored Paine's threats and sat her in a seat next to Baralai, who was laughing at the antics of Rikku, as was everyone else. How can anyone _not_ laugh at her antics?

I sat next to Tidus and Paine. Conversation leaked between satisfied sighs and chewing. Paine remained mostly silent, but Baralai was staring at her. A lot. How could anyone not see it? Was I the only one? _Was I the only one_?

By the time dinner was eaten, I decided two facts- One being Paine should be smacked for obliviousness, the second being Rikku needs to lay off the sugar. Of course, thinking of sugar made me think of Skittles, so therein lies my train of thought.

Lulu and Rikku cleaned up, and I made hot chocolate. I didn't make hot chocolate for me, though- I simply stole some of my boyfriend's. (I like that word… hehehe…)

We played charades for about two hours, most of the time Rikku would yell, "Just say it!" and provoke laughing.

Baralai kept glancing at Paine, and soon Shuyin noticed. Shuyin, being an idiot, (A/N: Hey, he's cute, but some days I feel the need to kick his ass.) said, " 'Lai, if you stare any harder, you'll burn a hole in Paine."

Paine jolted and turned to see Baralai quickly averting his gaze away from her. Both sat blushing and Lenne whacked her boyfriend for idiocy. Hopefully it doesn't run in the family.

**Tidus's Point of View**

I felt bad for both Paine and 'Lai, but mostly for Shuyin. He was going to get it very bad later.

"I, uh, have to go the bathroom!" Paine excused herself hurriedly and ran off. When she was gone, Rikku launched on Baralai.

"Well, mister," she snapped, "were you staring, or not?"

"…" Baralai turned even redder.

"Oooh, silence due to truth!" Rikku was triumphant. "You had to embarrass her, Shuyin? Idiot! And for you, Baralai, tell Paine you like her, don't just _stare._ Sheesh. It's like I have to do everything myself! Clothes, shopping, driving, matchmaking… what's next, cooking?"

Lulu formed a tiny lightning spark in her hand, walked up, and patted Rikku on the back. "Eek!" screamed the Al Bhed.

"Hush," commanded Lulu. Lulu is, kind of, commander of… well, in most cases waffles. But sometimes, this black mage is commander of everyone. This was one of those times. "You," Lulu said to Shuyin, "need to shut up. You, Baralai, need to talk to Paine. And Rikku… just… lay off the sugar."

"What is 'lay off sugar?'" Rikku asked in mock stupidity.

"It's called I take away your source of hyper," snapped Lulu.

"NOOO!" Rikku cried.

"Ok, back to current situation. Baralai, stop staring at us and _go._ _Now._"

Baralai nodded and stood slowly. He walked towards the direction Paine had run off in.

(A/N: Ok, we're playing the OOC character game! How can I make Paine really out of character! Let's find out!)

**Paine's Point of View**

I hadn't actually run to the bathroom. I stopped into one of the many rooms, one with a mirror in it. It looked like a movie room.

I switched on the light and looked in the mirror. I was blushing uncharacteristically, and fuck- I was wearing a skirt.

"Paine…" I muttered to myself, "You can't keep doing this… I can't. I've gotta be more like Rikku and Yuna. They both have boyfriends, they're both madly in love… Even Lulu and Lenne… I'm the tough one… I should do better than this."

I looked at my reflection. The girl I saw looked sad, and maybe a little bit lonely, too. "How long is it, anyway? I've… liked him… since we started high school… why didn't I get to be more like Rikku, who can walk up to anyone and talk. Flirt, if she had to. Why do I have to be the strong, silent one?" I spun the mirror around on its axel so I couldn't see my reflection. "Why do I have to be the kind of girlthat people hate?"

I cried. I sunk to my knees and cried. I, Paine Redstone, never, ever, _ever_ cry. I'm the strong warrior with the big sword…! I don't cry… so why was I crying?

I held my face in my hands. "And then!" I sobbed, "Then he has to stare at me like that! He noticed me when I dressed up pretty… he noticed me at the dance, and tonight! But never before!"

"Of course I noticed you, Paine. I'd be an idiot not to." I looked up to see none other than Baralai.

"Don't look at me!" I snapped. "I look horrible… I'm crying… and I don't even look like me. Just one of Rikku's dress-up dolls…"

"Come on, Paine. You look just fine."

"I said don't look! Stupid!"

"_You're_ stupid, if you think I'm leaving _now._ Do you realize how hard it is, Paine? You think it's hard for you? Try this- almost everyone wants to talk to you, pretend to be your friend, and make it very difficult to talk to the one person who never says a word to you."

I looked up slowly and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

"Then, when you really like this person, and they never say anything at all to you, you don't know how they feel. You don't know what they're going to say when you finally get the nerve to say anything to them at all. It's hard, Paine, liking someone who's strong and silent."

"Strong and silent?" I whispered. "M…me?"

He turned away. Was he… _embarrassed?_ "Yeah."

"It's also hard," I said, "To like someone who everyone likes. Then you're too afraid to talk to them because they're surrounded by other people. And if you got the chance, you'd be at a loss for words anyway. And the only times he talks to you, you're dressed up so you don't even look or feel totally like yourself."

"We're not very good at this, are we…?" Baralai asked.

"No. We're not."

We stared at each other in silence. I had no idea what to say. What was I _supposed _to say? Was I supposed to ask him out, or wait for him to ask me? Or maybe… maybe he wasn't going to ask me out at all. Then wouldn't I feel dumb?

Slowly, I started to laugh. I don't cry, and normally I don't laugh. I laughed, and soon Baralai laughed with me. There we were, sitting on the floor of an entertainment room in my mountain house laughing.

Eventually, we stopped laughing.

"Um… what happens next…?" I asked quietly.

"I was hoping you knew," he replied.

"Well this is awkward. Should we try laughing again?"

"No… Can I improvise on the normal type of conversation?"

"I think you mean can you guess what to do next, so yes," I told him.

"Ok, well… Paine, will you…? Um… heck with it, will you go out with me?"

"YES!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck. (A/N: Wow, I can't see Paine doing that. Go me! I killed her character!)

Baralai was flustered. "Right, good, then, that's great… um…"

"Well," I muttered, "Dona and Leblanc will be thrilled. They lost two jocks to the dark side."

"I like the dark side," Baralai said.

"Me too. We've got vacations, waffles, and hyper Al Bhed teenagers."

Baralai was shocked. "You mean there's more than one?"

**Yuna's Point of View**

"So… what did you two do all day?" Lenne asked Tidus and me.

We grinned at each other and answered, "Nothing much. We just ate Skittles."

Tidus laughed and I did too, and we laughed even harder at the confused faces of our friends.

"I… don't… want… to… know…" Gippal stated.

"Nope," Tidus replied.

Finally, Paine and Baralai walked back. Baralai was blushing even more than Paine was, so I knew without words that the slowest of us all were dating.

I had always figured Paine would get a boyfriend in college, and I would never date. This was, of course, assuming I never met Tidus.

"Well, we're all here. Can you say, 'karaoke?'" said Shuyin.

"Can you say, 'YUNA'S FIRST!'?" Tidus exclaimed, pushing the microphone at me.

"Well, Tidus has to sing with me."

"Oooh, idea!" giggled Rikku. "Couples sing duets!"

"Yeah!" cheered Lenne.

"Righty then, Tidus and Yunie… what song?"

I shrugged. "Good question… How 'bout that old song, 'What I like about you'?"

Tidus nodded. "Sounds good."

I started, "_Hey, uh huh huh  
Hey, uh huh huh, __What I like about you, you hold me tight"_

_"Tell me I'm the only one, wanna come over tonight, yeah," _Tidus sang_. _

"You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you"

"What I like about you, you really know how to dance  
When you go up, down, jump around, think about true romance, yeah"

"You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you"  
"That's what I like about you"  
"That's what I like about you

Wahh!"

"Hey!"

"What I like about you, you keep me warm at night"  
"Never wanna' let you go, know you make me feel alright, yeah"

"You're whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna to hear, 'cause that's true  
That's what I like about you"  
"That's what I like about you"  
"That's what I like about you"  
"That's what I like about you"  
"That's what I like about you"  
"That's what I like about you"  
"That's what I like about you"

"Hey, uh huh huh, hey hey hey  
Hey, uh huh huh, brrr  
Hey, uh huh huh, hey "

The song ended, and Tidus and I joined hands and bowed. Rikku and Gippal sang some song I didn't recognize, and Lulu and Wakka sang 'Ain't No Mountain High Enough."

When all the couples went (Paine and Baralai even went!) YRP and L2 sang, 'I Will Survive' much to the annoyance of the boys. Aren't we so nice to our boyfriends?

Soon it was late. Lenne had actually fallen asleep on Shuyin's lap, and Wakka was starting to nod off.

"Tomorrow is Tidus's triumphant return to the slopes!" announced Rikku. "Baralai, we'll meet you there at like 10 AM?"

With a nod and a kiss on the cheek for Paine, Baralai left and Lulu unplugged the karaoke machine.

"Bed time," said Paine. "Tidus sleeps in his _own bed_ tonight."

"And how is that justice?" I teased. "Ah well, to bed." And so we did. We trudged up the stairs and into our rooms. I sunk into the covers and slept serenely.

* * *

We woke up around 8. How many days had we been at the house? How many days had Tidus and I been dating? It seemed like months, if not years. Years spent in wonder and perfection. Years spent so well, that they were, in fact, heaven on Earth.

We had cereal. Lulu wasn't happy, but it was ok. I like Life cereal. It's very good. After breakfast, we suited up and rode the ski lift to meet Baralai at the café.

Baralai, Tidus, and Shuyin are very competitive. They raced down every kind of hill and slope, even went over ramps and jumps.

When they whizzed by Lenne and I, we threw snowballs and Shuyin fell over. Tidus crashed into a snow bank, and Baralai did a face plant.

But we got pelted right back, and soon we started a snowball war. By lunch time, when we all met up at the café, Tidus, Shuyin, Baralai, Lenne, and I were soaked with snowballs.

"What WERE you doing?" exclaimed Lulu when she saw us.

"Skiing," we answered innocently.

"Sure," she replied dryly.

We uneventfully went skiing for the rest of the two weeks. We had Christmas and New Years together- Tidus and I kissed until the ball dropped- and for the holiday, I got Tidus a silver watch, and he got me a gold locket. I promised to get a picture of us together for the locket.

Sadly, winter break ended and we had to pack up and leave for the ever boring school. On the drive home, I held a pack of Skittles in my hands and dropped a few lazily into Tidus's palm every few seconds.

When we finally got home, it was late. Everyone went home after happy cheers and smiles. Rikku took the cameras- she had been taking pictures a lot- and said she'd get the developed. The next day was a Monday, and we had school.

I crawled into bed, in shock. When I got into the big truck two weeks ago, I had been an older girl with a cutesy boyfriend. Now, I was home again. I was a young woman with a steady boyfriend that I was in love with. Could time really alter a girl into a woman? Or maybe it was the events that took place during that time. It didn't matter; I was a different Yuna Lesca than the one who almost slapped Tidus Watanuki across the face.

* * *

On Monday, I was surprised to hear the roar of a deathtrap motorbike from outside my house. Gippal and Tidus were waiting for Rikku and I, it seemed. Rikku hopped on the back of her not-boyfriend's motorbike while stuffing a helmet on top of her blonde braids.

"Coming, Yuna?" asked Tidus as he tossed me a helmet.

"It beats walking in the snow," I replied in a monotone voice. I was, of course, kidding. Pass up a chance to wrap my arms around him? I think not. I held his backpack for him as we sped down the road after Rikku and Gippal.

* * *

"Hey, it's Dona!" I exclaimed. "Watch this!"

Tidus stopped the deathtrap and pulled off my helmet for me. Dona shrieked when she saw it was geeky Yuna Lesca holding 'her property' and wearing his helmet.

"Yuna Lesca, what are you doing? You don't like guys, you don't date them, and you _definitely_ don't date people cooler than you," the cheerleading captain snapped.

"Yuna is equally as cool as me!" protested Tidus.

"She-she's a geek! A loser!" stormed Dona.

"No she isn't. She's the best girl in the world. And," Tidus put a hand on my head, "She's the best girlfriend in the world, too."

"Go spread the word, Dona, dear!" I cooed as she stalked off irately.

"And so she spreads," agreed Tidus. "Too bad we didn't have any Skittles." I shoved him playfully and we walked into the school with the ratty grey lockers that only work half the time, holding hands as everyone stared at us. Tidus was always stared at- especially girls staring at his ass- and he didn't notice. I noticed- and I laughed. When one of Dona and Leblanc's friends looked, I'd nuzzle Tidus's arm.

Boys were dumbstruck that I would be dating anyone- _especially Tidus Watanuki! _Girls were also flabbergasted, but their response was more mean than surprised.

I stopped at my locker and opened it. The mirror was, of course, on the bottom of the small storage space, and I up-righted the mirror.

"So, Yuna, you're dating now?" I turned to see my friend Lucil.

"Yes!" I replied happily, "But only Tidus."

"I heard!" Lucil exclaimed. Lucil is into gossip, but she's very well mannered and smart. "I'm surprised, Yuna."

Elma ran up to us, panting with effort and leaned on my shoulder for support. "Y-Yuna… what was the name… of the guy… who ruined your life again…?"

"Seymour Guado," I said dubiously. _What kind of random question is **that**, out of nowhere?_

"Does… he have funky blue hair and a mean face?"

I nodded, afraid of Elma's next words.

"He's in the office… registering for the school."

* * *

My world collapsed. Just like that. Everything was gone as I ran down the hallway to Tidus's locker. I threw my arms around him and whispered, "Seymour is transferring to our school."

"Shit." Tidus turned, from his locker the office was clear. There he was, the fucker with blue hair and, as Elma put it, a mean face. "That's not good."

We hurried to homeroom, not daring to part. The teacher took role and Tidus, Lulu, Wakka, Gippal, and I huddled.

"Seymour is registering for our school in the office," I whispered fearfully.

"Oh, no…" murmured Lulu. "That's just cruel."

The door opened to the classroom and Mr. Perry greeted the leering face of Seymour.

"Class," he announced, "this is our new student. His name is Seymour Guado, and he transferred from Guadosalam High School."

A few girls muttered that he was hot, and a few went "eek" because he was frightening. I was silent, my heart stopped, and I grabbed Tidus's hand for support.

"Seymour… would you like to say anything?"

Seymour nodded. "Yes… hello, everyone… My name is, obviously, Seymour. I'm very happy to meet you all. And, of course, re-connect with old friends."

Gippal gave Seymour the middle finger when Mr. Perry looked away and Seymour walked over to us. Tidus wrapped his arms around my shoulders, rested his chin on my head, and glared at Seymour.

"Still going strong?" Seymour was jealous. "I'm sure you've been having _fun."_

"Loads of it," I spat.

Lulu, Wakka, and Gippal stepped in front of us.

"Leave them alone," snapped Gippal.

"Or we'll be forced to make you," added Lulu.

Luckily, the bell rang. The first period was, of course, math. Tidus and I grabbed our books and bounded under the watchful eyes of the Hawk. The nickname for out math teacher. We were safe.

**Tidus's Point of View**

The good thing about math is that the seats are not assigned. We can sit anywhere we want within reason. Yuna and I sat next to each other. Rikku sat on Yuna's other side. Baralai sat behind Yuna. Yuna was at the front of the room, so she was protected from all angles.

Math class is, was, and always will be very boring. The class rolled by and when the bell rang, Lulu and I escorted Yuna to art, and Yuna finished the painting of the two dancers. The faces looked like me and her. Yuna got an A+ on the picture.

My own current project was picture of a sunset over a lake. Is it cheesy and girlish? Yes, it is. But the picture was good, and the art teacher likes sunsets. Lulu was painting fire with every color she could find. It did, in the end, look like beautiful burning fire.

Lunch was when I sat with Nooj, Shuyin, Baralai, and the other guys on the team. I updated Lenne and Shuyin about Seymour. Lenne almost went over to check on Yuna, but I told her to keep an eye on Seymour instead.

A week went by. Yuna told us that she could take care of herself, and that she didn't need us to be her guardians, and that she would be okay. I didn't believe her; she didn't have to put on a brave face like that. She honestly didn't. No one would blame her if she did.

**End of Chapter 6**

Sahrah: The next chapter will be an OMFG HOW COULD SAHRAH DO THAT? Kind of chapter. Heheh, I just thought of it… mostly because I was looking for a way to get Yuna to stay at Tidus's house. And that's the only spoiler you'll get until I feel like updating. Which is whenever I get reviews like I did for last chapter, which was like three at once. A bunch in the same day makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Oh, and to answer certain questions: Yes, I realize now that it was much more lime than lemon, but hell- chapter 8 is a different story. And now you're all going 'CRAP, WHAT DID SAHRAH DO TO THEM?' Well, until next time, faithful reviewers!awHa


	7. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Sahrah: Surely I'm maturing, because writing M-rated stuffis more and more amusing to me. Or maybe it means I'm insane… Yeah okay, I'm DEFINITELY insane. **Yuna's point of view**

**Chapter 7: Home Is Where The Heart Is**

'Where the Heart is' is the book that I was reading while we were all at Paine's mountain house. I finally finished it; it's a beautiful story. It made me think about the difference between a house and home.

I was wearing grey sweatpants that started a little below my bellybutton and a tee-shirt that was too tight to wear out of the house. The tee-shirt ended about four or five inches above my bellybutton. Ok, so I was eating Life cereal for a late night snack when the side door of the house creaked open. It was thundering and pouring; it had been for hours.

"Rikku?" I called tentatively from my seat at the counter. "…Tidus? Lulu… Paine…?"

"All wrong," said a cheerful male voice. Oh, Yevon.

"DADDY!" I exclaimed, running to hug my father. I hadn't seen him in months. I threw my arms around him, ignoring the fact that he was soaking wet. "DADDY, DADDY, DADDY! I HAVE SO MUCH TO TELL YOU!"

"I've got a lot to tell you too, sweetheart. All in good time."

I should definitely mention now that my father had been clean from being an alcoholic for two years. My father quit drinking. He had a slipup about two years ago, when I was 16, but he's still almost never home because of business meetings. I should also add that I had never told him about Seymour or any of my problems. I should have told him… I wish I had.

"Me first!" I cheered.

"Fine, fine," he said, defeated.

"Well… let's see… You know that boy that lives down the street? Tidus Watanuki? He's my boyfriend now! We went to Paine's house in the mountains and went skiing… I made new friends, Tidus's twin Shuyin, his friend Baralai, and Shuyin's girlfriend Lenne! I'm so happy, Daddy!"

My father, Braska Lesca, smiled and nodded. "My turn, pumpkin." (A/N: Why does it sound like Yuna is a total lovechild?)

"Ok…"

"Well… I'm getting remarried."

"You… are…?" I was shocked. My father lost the love of his life, my mother, when I was 7. Was he really in love again? Would I have a mother again, for real?

"Well," I said, "what's her name? What's her story?"

"Okay, well… her name is Maurette… she's got a son named Seymour…"

"What?" I shrieked. "Seymour is not a common name… their last name isn't… Guado… is it?"

"Actually, yes… it is. Seymour Guado and Maurette Guado."

"Fuck." I cursed out loud right in front of my father. I didn't care. "You… they're not moving here, are they?"

"Well," my father said sheepishly, "They're kind of out in the car."

"No!" I screamed.

"What's wrong, Yuna?" asked Daddy, confused and helpless.

"I can't live with Seymour! I can't be near him! Ugh!" I was frantic, looking for a way out of this predicament. "I… I'll live with Rikku… no, too close! Too close to Seymour! Oh dear Yevon…"

"Braska, dear?" called a sweet voice from the doorway. "Did you warn Yuna?"

I screamed angrily and ran out the front door.

"Yuna!" called Dad, "Yuna, come back! Honey!"

I ignored his calls. No matter how much better he was, every time my father came home something bad happened. Lightning streaked across the sky as Maurette and Daddy called after me. I kept running; this wasn't a home any more. Just like that, it was a house. I would never return to that house again. As I ran, I only looked back once. Seymour's silhouette was in my doorway. Oh, Yevon, he couldn't be here. This couldn't happen. NO!

Crying hysterically, I counted the places I could go. Lulu… her grandparents live with her, so there's no room… Paine, her house is too far to get there on foot. Rikku… her house is too close to my… old house. Wakka… his parents wouldn't let me stay. Gippal… I don't know how to get there by foot. Lenne… I don't even know where her house is. That left Tidus and Shuyin's house.

So I ran. I knew that his father, Jecht, wasn't home. My father was running after me, but I didn't care. I rammed Tidus's front door with my fists.

"Open up!" I sobbed. "Please…!"

Shuyin opened the front door, and I collapsed into his arms. I was tired from running, tired from the pain. Just… too tired to stand. My father ran up behind me.

"Don't let him take me away…" I begged Shuyin. "Don't make me go back to that house…"

"Don't worry," whispered Shuyin. "Mr. Lesca, is something wrong?"

"I wish I knew," answered my father. "I'm sorry she's acting like this… I'll just take her home… sorry for bothering you so late."

"Oh, it's not a bother when a friend comes running to my house sobbing hysterically," Shuyin answered brightly. "But it is a problem when she begs not to be sent to her house and then her father tries to take her anyway."

"Come on, Shuyin… stop that… I'm sorry she did this, I don't know why."

"Well, what happened?"

"She ran away when I told her that my fiancé's son's name was Seymour Guado, and-"

"Did you just say Seymour Guado?" interrupted Shuyin.

"Yes, I did."

"Is he going to be living at your house?"

"Yes."

"With Yuna in the same house?"

"That's normally how it works. He and his mother are moving in."

"Then in that case, I can't allow Yuna to go into that house. Not with _him_ in that house. Good night, Mr. Lesca."

Shuyin stared coldly at my father and slammed the door.

"What was that noise?" called Tidus from upstairs. "Is someone here, Shu?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend. I have the feeling she's staying for a while, too."

"WHAT?" Tidus bolted down the stairs to see me hanging limply on his brother. Which, I'll admit, was kind of wrong looking, but I didn't care.

"Yuna, what happened?" asked Tidus as I switched to hanging on him instead of Shuyin.

"My father came home and told me he was getting married," I sniffed. "I was really happy… I thought that now I might have a mom… but then he told me that she's Seymour's mother!"

Tidus's eyes widened as my father pounded on the door. Seething with rage, I opened it again.

"Dad," I hissed, "that _house_ is no longer a _home._ I'm staying here with the guy who loves me. I'm staying here where my home is. Home is where people who love you live near you. I'm going to be here until Seymour and his mother are gone. Tomorrow morning, Tidus, Shuyin, Rikku, and I, and any other of my friends who want to come, will take my stuff. Thanks for the use of that building. It made a nice living facility."

"Yuna!" my father was desperate. "I don't understand…"

"It's simple, Mr. Lesca," said Tidus. "Seymour tried to take Yuna."

"Against my will," I added. "Too bad you were too drunk to save me from being raped. Good thing Rikku _wasn't._"

Daddy's eyes widened as the door shut again. Shuyin locked it.

"Well…" muttered Shuyin, "What now? Are you going to live here, Yuna? Because we kind of don't have a guest room."

"I'll sleep on your couch…" I said. "I mean, if that's okay."

"Of course it is!" exclaimed Tidus. "Except… when our dad comes home… where will you stay? I mean, he'll let you stay, but… there's no room."

"Oy…" muttered Shuyin.

"I know!" Tidus was proud that he had come to a conclusion. "Yuna can sleep in my room!"

Shuyin and I both stared incredulously at Tidus and his stupid idea. Tidus seemed to realize that what he said sounded kind of wrong, because he quickly added, "I-I didn't mean it like that! I'll put a couch in there or something! 'Cause Yuna can't sleep on the couch forever, so we'll get a pull-out bed and put it in my room. Or I can move into Shuyin's room, or… something!"

"I give you points for trying," said Shuyin, "But there's no way I'm sharing a room with you."

All of a sudden, the wind blew hard and the back door of the house snapped open.

"Maybe we should lock all the doors and windows," I suggested. "You know…"

"Yeah," agreed Tidus. So we did. The three of us raced around the house, locking all the windows and doors. When everything was closed and locked, we reassembled in the front hallway. The phone rang, and Shuyin picked it up.

"Hello?…. Hi, Lenne… Yeah… Power out, seriously? We're not… sure, but Yuna's here… okay, okay… I'm coming. I'll be over in ten… Yes… no, he doesn't have the guts, trust me… okay… bye."

I cocked my head as Shuyin hung up the phone. "Lemme guess," said Tidus, "The power is out at Lenne's house and she wants you to go over."

"Yup."

"Fine, then."

"But," Shuyin said seriously, "You're not allowed to have sex. If Tidus is going to have sex, I demand a camera."

"GO TO LENNE'S HOUSE NOW!" Tidus and I shouted simultaneously, turning red. Shuyin shrugged and left through the side garage door. We heard the lock _click_ shut, the garage opened, and closed again with the sound of a deathtrap zooming away.

"…Now what do we do?" I asked.

"We could watch a movie or something."

"Unless we lose power."

"Well that's a good thought. But so what? We'll just watch until the electricity goes out."

Then the electricity went out.

"Power's out. Can you cast Thunder?" asked Tidus.

"I don't know how…" I muttered.

"Oh, well, we could take advantage of the romantic lighting…" offered Tidus casually.

"What do you me-EAAH!" I ended in a shout because Tidus picked me up bridal style and waltzed over to the living room. We plopped down onto the couch.

"See? Darkness is romantic."

"So it is," I agreed. "But lightning is not."

"Why?" he teased. "Afraid of the lightning? Or me?"

"Oh, right, I'm done being afraid of _you_," I grinned, leaning against his arm. At this point, I was sitting on his lap. Tidus's left arm was extended behind my back to support me, and I put an arm around his shoulders to keep from falling backwards.

"How long until the lights go back on?" I whispered into the awkward silence.

"Most of the time if we lose power… about four hours."

"It's eleven at night now!"

"Yup." He looked at me and smiled. "But I still like the dark."

"Me too," I blushed, "But now I'm cold."

(A/N: They're so lovey-dovey I could SMACK THEM. Heh. Too much, maybe? I don't know, I think it's wonderful. They're in love! Yeah, so… wait, she's COLD? Oh shit I know where this is going… just kidding.)

Tidus reached with his free arm to pull a fleece blanket over both of us. We shifted position so Tidus was lying against the back of the couch and I was in front of him. We both faced each other inwards.

"Better?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah," I murmured. I couldn't see his face well in the dark, but I knew he was smiling. I yawned quietly and Tidus put an arm protectively over me.

"If you're tired, go to bed."

So I did. I closed my eyes and pressed against his chest and slept. It was the best, warmest, longest sleep I'd had in a while.

**Tidus's Point of View**

Yuna went to sleep pressing herself against me. Her hair was wet from running out in the rain, despite that she had been outside around nine. Her clothes were wet too, streaked with mud from stumbling across her lawn. Her face was smudged with dirt as well, and she looked tired. Not like, sleepy tired, but depressed tired. The arm I had laying over her tightened into a loose hug. I wanted to _protect_ her… I wanted to protect Yuna. I wanted to keep her safe from everything that would seek to harm her.

An hour passed. Yuna was muttering in her sleep. Shuyin might not be home until the next morning. More likely he'd come home at four in the morning. That was just what he did.

My eyelids felt heavy, but I fought to keep my eyes open. I lost the battle; sleep dragged my eyes shut into a dream about Yuna, Shuyin, Lenne, and everyone else. But, of course, mostly Yuna. _Yuna smiling and waving for me to hurry up. It was sunny and everyone seemed happy. So I ran towards her… and went right through her._

I woke up suddenly. The sun was shining through the window, and I could hear Shuyin in the kitchen. I didn't move because Yuna was still asleep, her fingers curled around the fringe on the blanket. Her long braid was flipped behind her shoulders and was on the carpet. The little ribbons that kept her long hair in place were starting to untie.

I didn't want to wake her up. I wanted her to keep dreaming. I wanted her dreams to be what she saw; her dreams were more wonderful than what was happening in real life, for her. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but Shuyin walked in and whispered, "Ti… Yuna… either of you awake? Heh… they're asleep. I should draw a mustache on Tidus… Still…" Shuyin took a sip of his coffee. "Still, it's kind of dorky how they just fell _asleep_ like that. Just because it's dark outside and kind of late doesn't mean they can go to bed before I get home!"

Yuna started to giggle; had she been awake the entire time? She lifted her head and slid off the couch and onto the floor.

"Tidus, hey, wake up sleepy head."

"Who's sleepy?" I countered. "I was trying not to wake _you_ up."

"Aw, you should've woken me up. I was up anyway."

"Why didn't you get up?"

"Because," she answered, "It was still cold. You're warm."

"Yeah, alright," Shuyin said loudly, "Time for breakfast, not dessert, got it? Stop flirting or I'm going to kick you both."

"Aw, Shuyin doesn't like a taste of his own medicine?" I teased.

"No," he said bluntly. "Food. Now."

So we did. Shuyin stuck some waffles in the toaster, and in a few minutes we ate waffles. Good thing Lulu wasn't there or we wouldn't have gotten to eat.

"Oh, before I forget," said Shuyin, "Lenne said she'd come and help move your stuff. You can put it in that old dresser in the basement."

"Hey, good idea. She'll keep her clothes down there," I said.

"Why don't I just sleep down there?" asked Yuna.

"Because," I answered, "it's too cold and too dirty."

"Ah. Got it."

When the waffles were gone, Yuna wanted to take a shower.

"My clothes are a mess," she whined. "I can't just put them back on…"

"You can borrow my clothes," I offered. "A tee-shirt and jeans. And, of course, a belt."

"Ok," Yuna agreed. "Just put them by the bathroom door."

So Yuna grabbed a towel and went upstairs, into the bathroom. She left us with a warning. "If either of you enter that bathroom, you die."

It's not like I was planning on walking in on her anyway. I went into my room, grabbed a white tee-shirt and blue jeans, found a belt, and put them by the bathroom door.

* * *

About half an hour later, Yuna came downstairs. Her braid was undone and her hair was free, cascading down her back and almost touching the floor. In her arms were her sweatpants and her tee-shirt. The tee-shirt that fit me so well was baggy and wrinkly on her, and the jeans were almost falling off, despite the belt.

"Wow, Yuna, that's a great look," teased Shuyin. Yuna threw a pillow, with her free hand, at my brother's head in response and asked sweetly, "Where is your washing machine?"

I pointed to the laundry room the was connected to the kitchen and Yuna set up the machine to wash her dirty clothes.

* * *

Lenne and Rikku knocked on the door ten minutes later. Lulu, Paine, Wakka, and Gippal came too. In this group, they weren't just friends; they were _family._ A wonderful, happy family where everybody loved each other and was happy. A loving family unlike any other.

We boldly marched over to Yuna's- I mean, the house next to Rikku's- and Yuna knocked on the door. Seymour's mother answered.

"Yuna," she whispered, "please, reconsider… We want you to stay! I don't know why… Why are you doing this?"

Yuna closed her eyes and replied, "It's a secret, Maurette. I hope you and Dad are happy. Seymour, well… not so much. Tell him to stay away from me and my friends."

Yuna marched past her would be stepmother and walked up the stairs to her used-to-be bedroom.

"Lenne, Lulu, help me with clothes and stuff," called Yuna. "Paine, would you get my stuff from the bathroom? Rikku, direct the rest of the masses."

So Rikku directed the rest of the masses. In 30 minutes, all of Yuna's clothes were in trash bags, her moogle plushie was in her arms, her makeup, toothbrush, hair brush, toiletries and stuff like that were in a bag swung over Rikku's shoulder, and finally Yuna marched to the living room and grabbed her school bag.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" exclaimed Rikku. "Checklist! Toiletries?"

"Check," offered Lulu.

"School stuff? All of it?"

"We've got everything," Lenne said.

"CD's? DVD's? Laptop?"

"Yeah," said Paine. "Check, check, and check."

"Clothes?"

"DUH!" we all shouted at once.

"That's everything," declared Yuna. Everyone grabbed a bag or two and hauled them to either Rikku's house or mine. Yuna would keep a lot of her clothes at Rikku's place.

* * *

Yuna stood looking wistfully at her bare ex-bedroom, holding a bunch of books in her arms.

"What books are you reading?" I asked, coming up behind her. "Let's see… Dr. Seuss… Berenstein Bears… Yuna, aren't these a little young for you?"

"My mother gave them to me," she said placidly. "I'll never leave them. Same as my moogle here, see? My dad brought it for me the night I was born."

I put a hand on Yuna's shoulder. I didn't say anything. I knew what it was like to lose your mother. Finding comfort in any item you could find, just hoping that these items would bring her back. Clinging to everything she ever had. And when the pain of 'she's never coming back' fades… you still cling to those items, even if you forget exactly _why_ you cling to them.

**Yuna's Point of View**

"Yuna." Dad said from the hallway. "If… if you really are leaving… take this. Take this with you."

He held out two picture frames. The first one was a plain white tall rectangle with a young Braska and my mother, whose name was Aria, holding hands. They were teenagers; they couldn't be any older than Tidus and I were now.

I held up the other frame. The frame was shaped like a heart with real rubies all over it.

"There's no picture…" I whispered.

"I know," replied Braska. "That's why I'm giving it to you. Because I know that the person you love the most… his picture will go in there. You and him… just like me and Aria."

I hugged my father, holding in her tears with all of her heart.

"I'll visit, Daddy. Tidus and I and Rikku and Lulu and Lenne and Paine and everyone… we're still a family, Dad. I just can't be part of the family you're starting now."

"Yuna…" said Braska. "Will you still come to the wedding? And be the maid of honor?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But Tidus has to come."

Braska released me from the hug and studied Tidus.

"His picture is going in that heart-shaped picture frame, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "And no one else could ever belong in that frame."

I joined hands with Tidus, kissed my father on the cheek, and left the house. I could feel the stares of my dad and Maurette in the back of my head. They weren't angry or bad people. They understood. I didn't know at the time, but there was an angry, vicious, jealous third stare. The eyes were cold, blue, and evil. Just like the person they belonged to. Seymour Guado.

"We're home!" Tidus and I called as we went into the house. Saying the word 'home' was fantastic- when that house was a home, I lived by myself. It was amazing for me to come to a place I could call home and have someone to call to, 'I'm home!' It was even better to say '_we_.' 'We're home.'

* * *

Sahrah: Well, faithful reviewers, wasn't it all you hoped for? ...Maybe? Possibly? NEXT CHAPTER IS MY ATTEMPT AT YELLOW CITRUS! Shh... You'll see. Next chapter is Valentine's Day!


	8. Valentine's Day

Sahrah: I'm in love with this song I just heard. It's called 'Rest in Pieces' I don't remember who sings it. Someone awesome, of course. I think they're called… like… Saliva, something like that. Mmhmm. That's it, I believe. Ok, chapter 8! It's almost Valentine's Day in real life, and it's even closer in this wonderful story. I may not post this fic before Valentine's Day, so… yeah. Wait, did I say Valentine's Day? Day of love? Time for my OMG-HOW-LONG-HAS-IT-BEEN-SINCE-THEY-MADE-OUT?-syndrome to kick in. Yeah, fear this chapter, there's a lemon. A dose of citrus coming right up, darlings! **Tidus's point of view**! Whee!

**Chapter 8: Valentine's Day**

A week flew by. At first, it was awkward, Yuna living with me and Shuyin and Dad. Luckily, Dad was very welcoming. Except he makes Yuna do laundry, which is a pretty fair trade I guess. But she refuses to wash our underwear. Which is fine with me.

She also does the dishes sometimes, but that's not so bad. When she lived alone, she told me, she did everything anyway.

It occurred to me one evening to look at the calendar hanging near the refrigerator in the kitchen. I couldn't remember the date.

"February 12th?" I exclaimed. _Ah! I need to get something for Yuna for Valentine's Day!_

"I'm going out!" I called as I grabbed my coat and skidded out the door. I ran down the street to Rikku's house, and within minutes we were headed to the mini-mart to buy chocolate. I went to Rikku because, as much as I am embarrassed to say, I was fairly clueless about what to do.

"Ok," said Rikku. "Now… chocolate and cards and that kind of shit are down here…"

We turned into the aisle to see pink, red, and white _everywhere._ Chocolate, flowers, little plushies, and cards of all sorts decked the row of consumer products. Rikku ran around, saying, "This is for Lulu, this is for Lenne, this is for Yunie, this is for Paine, this is for…" Etcetera.

"I don't know what to get for Yuna!" I said quietly. "Please… Rikku, save me."

"Well," she said, "chocolate is always good. You can't beat it. However… when in a relationship, you don't want to be generic. Try something that no one but you could think of!"

"I can't think of anything!" I exclaimed.

"Oh. Good point." Rikku tapped her cheek, deep in thought. "I've got it! Get her some of those really chocolaty, yummy chocolates… truffles… because first of all, they come undefeated to all that is sugar. And second… well…" Rikku leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"We must plan with Lenne. Get Shuyin out of the house," Rikku said evilly.

"And that's good, because my dad is out of town that day. Mmhmm. Well, Rikku, you're brilliant. Thanks so much!" I exclaimed, giving my friend a quick hug and running off to buy the needed supplies.

* * *

I arrived home around dinner time. Yuna was staring intently at the microwave, which was whirring around.

"Whatcha' making?" I asked as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Macaroni and cheese," she replied. "I don't know why they call it instant. There's nothing instant about waiting three minutes for it to heat up."

"It's because they _lie_," I offered, hanging up my coat and carefully hiding my bag of purchases.

"Mmhmm," agreed Yuna. "So where were you?"

"Oh, just shopping."

"For what?"

"It's a secret."

Yuna stuck out her tongue and turned because her not-so-instant macaroni was ready to be eaten. She pulled it out of the microwave, sat down at the table, and started eating.

"Want some?" she asked after she swallowed.

"Yeah," I said.

So we had dinner together. Dad was asleep upstairs, and Shuyin was out with Lenne.

"Well, it was instant after all," I said. "It was gone instantly."

Yuna giggled and nodded in agreement.

The rest of that lazy Wednesday evening was spent watching television.

The next day, Thursday, was a slow day. It seemed to take forever for the bell to ring. It finally did, and Yuna and I rode home on my motorbike. (I swear to Yevon, it's not a DEATHTRAP!) The jealous stares followed us, just like always.

I guess those rumors were partially my fault, in a way. I had always been the star player on Blitzball teams, and of course Shuyin was second best. It had always made everyone stare at me, and I guess I kind of got a big head. I, of course, had eyes for only Yuna all through the years, and turned down more girls than I could count, always telling them I loved someone else.

Then they, in their envy of the mystery crush, would spread rumors about how they had slept with me. The worst was Dona Greene, who relentlessly told people of her sexual interactions at my house with me. My flustered denial made Dona's tales seem less fantasy and more reality.

And, of course, there was always the present 'he's a jock, he's a flirt' idea. I guess sometimes I did flirt without knowing I was flirting.

We got home, and Yuna ran up to my room to do her homework. Well, it was technically _our _room. We had gotten a sofa that pulled out into a bed from Lulu's house- her mother had a sofa bed that they didn't want- and we put it in my room.

Yuna just sort of invites herself to use my desk, and if I kick her off she uses her laptop on my bed. We're kind of like roommates.

"Homework sucks," declared Yuna as she slammed a textbook shut. "Plus, the friggin' English exams are next week!"

"It can't be all bad. Exams mean no homework," I pointed out.

"Indeed."

"Mmhmm."

"Well, all done. What time is it?" she asked. I looked at my watch and answered, "It's 4:30."

"Oh, cool. Any objections to ordering pizza?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Cool. HEY, SHUYIN!" Yuna screamed, sticking her head out the bedroom door. "DO YA WANT PIZZA FOR DINNER?"

"YEAH!" my brother called back.

So half an hour later, we called for a large cheese pizza. Mmm, cheeeeeese…. Yes. Cheese. Ok.

In another thirty minutes, we were eating the pizza and laughing about some teacher and their stupid... Stupidness.

Shuyin raided the freezer for ice cream and we made sundaes. Yay for ice cream! Yuna put so much whipped cream on hers, we couldn't even tell where the ice cream was in the bowl.

I did the dishes, with the sentence going on in my head, '_Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so let's hope that advice from the person who knows Yuna best is good advice. _

Finally, Yuna declared that it was bed time. Shuyin went off to bed, and Yuna and I followed.

"Good night!" smiled Yuna as she curled up under the comforter on her pull-out bed. I switched the light out and sat on my bed, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness of night.

Soon, I could see the shadows across the room and the rise and fall of Yuna's chest. She was fast asleep.

_Tomorrow is it, I guess. Rikku's plan… I hope it makes Yuna happy._ With those thoughts lingering in my head, I fell back onto my own bed, pulled the blanket up to my neck, and fell asleep.

**Yuna's Point of View**

Alarm clocks are, quite obviously, forms of the devil. It went off, and Tidus and I rose sleepily from our dreams. I think I had a dream about a cupcake, but I could be wrong.

I dragged myself into the basement, rifled through my clothes, and decided on a jean mini-skirt with skin-tight grey pants underneath. For a shirt I picked a red sweatshirt that said, 'Kissable' in light pink. For my hair, I brushed it and put it into a long braid with no ribbon tied around it. I also brushed my teeth.

"Ta-da!" I sang. "Happy Valentine's Day, guys!" I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a small box of chocolates from behind my back.

"Shuyin, this is for you," I told him. "From a friend, of course. I saw what Lenne got you- heh, you'll like it. Tidus, I'll give you your present after school."

Tidus was rapidly producing pancakes from a frying pan, and when the batter was gone we ate the pancakes ten times faster than they were produced.

Tidus looked pretty cool that day. He wore black jeans, and a long sleeved shirt. The shirt was white and said 'heartbreaker' in red. In parenthesis, it said, 'Don't worry, my ex-girlfriend brought me this shirt.' I laughed every time I saw it.

I pulled a pair of black boots onto my feet and grabbed my book bag from our bedroom.

"To school!" I exclaimed. "Well, deathtrap first. Then school."

"IT'S NOT A DEATHTRAP!" exclaimed Tidus as we locked the door behind us.

I mounted the bike behind my boyfriend- it's still fun to say that- and we zoomed off to school. We passed Maurette and Seymour in their car- she was driving Seymour to school.

Maurette waved and Seymour glared daggers at us as we sped by. Valentine's Day is a wonderful day, don't you think?

I opened my ratty grey locker with the mirror that never stays on the door and pulled out the books I needed for class. I walked down the hallways towards Tidus's locker. I knew that stuffed in his locker would be an endless supply of chocolate, and I wanted some.

And, of course, I found Tidus about to open his locker. He stepped to the side and opened it. A bunch of chocolates fell out of the locker and onto the floor. There were a few love letters. Nearby, a bunch of girls giggled. They must have had some hand in the confections flowing from my boyfriend's locker.

Tidus looked over to me. "Want some, Yunie?"

"You bet!" I replied. Tidus leaned down and picked up a random box of chocolate. "Here- have some."

So I did. I heard a girl cry out in despair as I took a bite of chocolate- it was probably her chocolate casually being handed off to me.

Rikku and Gippal came over holding hands- I swear to Yevon they're more in love than any other couple around.

"Here, you guys. There's no way I can eat this by myself; take some," offered Tidus as he took his books and walked away with a slam of his locker.

I took some for Wakka, Lulu, Paine, and Lenne, and headed off towards homeroom. I passed a hallway where the class at the end of the path was locked and the lights were out. I heard people talking- my people. Paine and Baralai.

"Um, yeah, well… here. This is for you." I could hear the undetectable tremor in Paine's voice and I knew she was bright red.

"This is, well, for you, then, um… Paine."

I sniggered in my mind as I heard the nervous couple exchange gifts for Valentine's Day. 'Lai, for a jock, you really are quite shy, aren't you?

I heard Paine gasp, and something fell on the ground. It sounded like a packet of chocolate. Ah, sweet Valentine's Day. There is no more romantic day for a first kiss than Valentine's Day.

I scampered off to hear Paine say something about Baralai being a good kisser. Geez, Paine. Get a room, not a hallway.

So I entered homeroom. I caught up with Tidus and we waltzed into the class. Our ever-wimpy homeroom teacher collected attendance and walked off. Almost instantly, a cheerleader, I think her name was Alyx, (pronounced Alex) walked up to Tidus and held out a letter. He opened it. It was, of course, a love letter.

"Thank you for feeling this way, but I have a girlfriend." Tidus put an arm around my shoulders.

Alyx glared at me and said to Tidus, "If you decide to leave her, give me a call."

"You can wait as long as you want," he replied. "You'll still be waiting even then."

I blushed lightly and said, "I can't wait to see what you got me."

"I hope you'll like it," he replied. "It'll be awesome. Can we exchange gifts after dinner? And by dinner, I mean I'm taking you out for Italian food."

"Yay for romantic spaghetti," I giggled.

"Of course," he said with a playful grin.

The bell rang and off we went to math class. Tidus was greeted with three more love letters and a box of chocolate. He gave a piece to me, a piece to Rikku, a piece for himself, and put the fourth piece into my hand. I stuffed it into my mouth, of course.

Art was wonderful because the teacher, Ms. Zyne, gave everyone lollipops. I drew a picture of a unicorn. Tidus drew a dragon and we had an argument about whether or not a dragon could beat a unicorn in a fight.

The day passed. I found an anonymous love note in my locker, and quickly identified it as Tidus's sloppy handwriting. "If you want to trick me," I told him, "You've got to do better." Throughout the day, I managed to distribute chocolate to all my friends.

I walked home to Rikku's house; she was picking my outfit for my romantic spaghetti dinner with Tidus.

We ended up with a midnight blue halter top that defined my collar bones, and a silver skirt that ended just below my knees. A midnight blue ribbon ended a loose, long braid of hair, and silver, strappy, high-heeled sandal-shoes graced my feet. I was, as Rikku put it, dressed to kill. At 5:00, the roar of Tidus's motorbike coughdeathtrapcough was heard from outside.

I skipped out in my jacket, because the weather of February had decided it was once again winter.

When we got to the restaurant of romantic spaghetti, called Piccolo Traitoria, we were seated with a reservation for two. (A/N: Piccolo Traitoria is the best place for Italian food within a three hundred mile radius of my house. Not only does their spaghetti rock, they have amazing pizza, too.) I took off my jacket and Tidus saw my full outfit.

"You look… amazing!" he breathed.

"Why, thank you," I smiled. "You don't look bad yourself."

And good Yevon he didn't. He was wearing black dress pants and the white collar-button shirt for a suit, but no tie or jacket. The top three buttons were undone, so you could see his chest about four or five inches under his collarbone. If looks could kill, we'd be dead for being gorgeous.

I ordered a salad, and then spaghetti. Let's hear it for romantic spaghetti! Tidus ordered some kind of clam… thing. I tasted it; it was really good!

Dessert was good, too. I ordered this chocolate éclair kind of thing. I didn't realize it was so huge when I ordered it, so Tidus had to help me eat it. It was really creamy. And delicious. Tidus insisted on paying, so I let him, and then we went home.

We got home around nine o'clock. "SHUYIN, WE'RE BACK!" I called out into the dark home.

"Shu isn't here," Tidus said. "He's staying at Lenne's house tonight."

"Ok," I said. "We must exchange presents. Sorry it's generic… I honestly didn't know what to give you. But it _is _the expensive kind."

From behind my back I pulled the Dove truffle chocolates. The kind with the map to tell you what kind of chocolate is what. The kind that leave a sensation of taste on your tongue. The romantic kind.

Tidus smiled. "Ok, my turn. Close your eyes; your present is upstairs."

"What? Can't you bring it down?"

"No," he replied. Tidus reached into a drawer and pulled out a bandana. He wrapped it around my eyes, and I saw nothing but darkness.

"If you make me fall, I'll kick you," I warned him.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "I'd never let you fall."

Slowly, a little at a time, we made our way up the stairs.

"Ok," Tidus breathed into my ear seductively, "Take off the blindfold."

I did; I saw the most beautiful, wonderful thing in the entire world; Tidus had put tea candles all around the room. On top of bookshelves, on the floor, on the desk, on my couch-bed… it was like a wonderland of fire. There were red roses in a bouquet on Tidus's bed. '_To Yuna'_ they said. To Yuna.

I stepped into the room to pick up the flowers. Tidus closed the door gently behind us.

I turned to face him. "This… this is so beautiful… Tidus…"

"No," he said, "_You_ are beautiful."

I put the roses back on the bed and slid my arms around his neck. We kissed deeply. "This is one of the most amazing things anyone ever did for me…" I muttered. (A/N: I wish my boyfriend did that sort of thing! Ah well, we play video games instead. I'll just pretend in my head he does that sort of thing. Well, he did that thing at the place that I won't name because of the insecurity of the Internet stalkers… Ok, well, I love romantic stuff like that. If he reads this fanfic, well… HEY SWEETIE, HERE'S A HINT! Pretty, shiny lights… you know how I get about shiny objects.)

"Well, isn't that just perfect for the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

I blushed "I'm tired, but my bed has candles all over it."

"We can share my bed," Tidus whispered.

"Never go to bed or leave the house with candles lit," I chided

"Maybe we should blow them out," he said. I turned on the ceiling fan, and with a _whoosh_, all the candles went out. The serene lights from the outside were all there was for illumination.

The moonlight cast a shadow on Tidus's face, a shadow that reflected his clear, crystal eyes. His beautiful eyes.

For a minute, neither of us moved. Then, in a motion that seemed to break the barriers of time, we came together in a strong embrace. He kissed me softly, and then slowly pushed his tongue into my mouth. My hands rushed to unbutton the only buttons left on his white shirt, and somehow we worked off the shirt I borrowed from Rikku without tearing it.

Without parting lips, Tidus and I made our way over to his bed. I swept the roses onto the floor and took their place on the blanket.

"I can't…" I whispered as I pulled away for air, "I can't breathe…"

"Then don't," Tidus answered.

Tidus's kiss was hot and anxious, full of both love and desire. I could feel his body starting to cover mine. My feet left the floor of the bedroom, and my soul left Spira and went to heaven. Time was silent, and the sounds of passing cars faded into the void we were creating with our passion.

I could hear only my heartbeat in unison with Tidus's own heart as we kissed, his hands sending shivers up and down my arms.

I traced circles lightly on his back and I could feel his chest vibrate with a moan. We broke our kiss as Tidus kissed my neck and collar bone.

I gasped as he kissed lower, surprised and a little frightened at his forwardness. But as his kisses traveled to my bellybutton, the fear melted into passion.

He brought his face up to mine again, the lights from the passing cars giving his eyes a lustrous glint. We kissed softly, our hands searching for something to hold. Tidus wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling us together as close as our physical bodies would allow.

My fingers intertwined with locks of his blonde hair, gently trying to force our faces together. I tasted the roof of his mouth.

The kisses rained on every possible part of our bodies that night. We touched in places I didn't think anyone would touch in my entire life. I felt myself fading into sleep, and I fought it.

I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay awake, happy, blissfully tremulous, so in _love_, so… The power of our passion was wordless. There was no accurate description, and there was never going to be.

I heard him whisper my name breathlessly as I kissed him, over and over. How did he do it? When he said it, my name was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard in my life.

Repeatedly, he said, "Yuna." I hoped with every part of my being, physically, mentally, and spiritually, that he was as happy as I was, if not happier. I wanted him to know the joy he put in my heart, I wanted him to hear my heart beating and know without saying that it resounded in my chest only for _him._

Does he know? Every time I tried to ask him, the words caught in my throat. My throat tightened as I strained for breath. My breath mingled with his and floated away, never to be again. Which was okay with me; I wanted the air we breathed that night to belong to us and us alone. No one else could take it into their lungs.

It was funny, as we touched and shook and kissed, how perfectly our bodies fit together, like pieces of a wonderful puzzle. How long had I searched to find that missing piece? How long would I have kept searching?

It was warm, the warmth of both passion and our bodies piercing through me, making everything around me fade. Everything, of course, except Tidus. Was it possible to love anyone as much as I loved Tidus? Physically, or any other way, was it possible for other people to have this kind of infatuation and share it with the one they love?

It was so quiet… but I could hear everything pounding in my head. I could feel everything dissolving into oblivion. Then we went as far as any two people can go with the physical boundaries of life, and the silence was broken with my shout. I hadn't expected… I hadn't expected to go this far. But it was the most beautiful thing I ever experienced. I gave away to his desire, and we became one. We explored inside of each other, sharing everything. The only noises were the soft moans and delicate screams emitting from our lungs.

Soon, I lost the battle to sleep. He was waning too. The rain of kisses slowed to a drizzle, and stopped. I could hear his heavy breathing, his sleeping, his kindness… everything. His arms were still around my waist, but in his sleep he released me and flopped to the side. Side by side, we slept.

I wanted to sleep… to rest… to dream. But I realized that I was already dreaming. This life I had now- friends, family, a boyfriend, and a loving home to share with that boyfriend. Good grades, and happy times. All I needed for my life was physical rest.

I looked slowly up at the clock. I was so tired, I couldn't read the glowing red numbers. I slipped an arm under one of Tidus's and looked at his face. In his slumber, he looked so innocent, so free… I kissed him lightly on the nose and closed my eyes, nuzzling his chest with my head.

_A dream is not always something that runs through your head at night… It can be a lifestyle, a person… a thing… it depends on what makes you happy. Tidus is my dream; when I'm around him… I think I might, for just a minute, be a better person._

_Tidus, there is no one like you in the whole world. Thank you for loving me._

"Happy Valentine's Day…" I whispered as I faded into sleep.

**End of Chapter 8**

Sahrah: Well, I'm sure glad I got _that_ out of my system. Hah! And my boyfriend actually thinks he can write a better lemon than I can? He must learn to never, ever, EVER challenge me. He just won't win. But that's ok. Tidus fell asleep, Yuna did, and now we're all happy. Happy Belated Valentine's Day, faithful readers!


	9. Family

Sahrah: Let me use this section to complain about the ending of Final Fantasy X-2. I will start by saying that I love, love, love, love, love this game. But once it hit the internet that you could get a 'perfect ending' if you put in a few extra hours of work on this game, everyone started working their asses off to try and unlock this cut scene. When people did manage to unlock this, there was practically a riot. "Did I work my ass off and put in those extra hours simply to watch Yuna push Tidus in the water and smile because he didn't disappear?" Anyone who unlocked this should be thinking that.

As for the normal ending, yay for Yuna and Rikku and Paine. They're never, ever going to stop being themselves. How special. Was there any point to that at all? I mean, had I written the ending, Yuna would have stayed and made an inspirational speech in front of everyone. Then, in the good ending, Yuna would be on the beach. The stars would be out, and you would see Tidus washing up on shore. Yuna would run over to see if the person was ok, and recognize him. He wakes up, they see each other, and kiss. Rikku and Paine could find them asleep in each other's arms the next morning.

As for the perfect ending… hello, can anyone else say 'wedding'? Seriously. Well, since I can't change the game, I'll write fanfiction. **Yuna's point of view.**

**Chapter 9: Family**

I kept my eyes shut. I could feel the warmth of the morning sun shining through the window… Wait.

My 'bed' doesn't get hit by sunlight in the morning. Sunlight hit Tidus's bed. And wasn't it a little too warm for natural sunlight? Sunlight didn't continuously puff warm air onto your face.

My eyelids fluttered open, and I thought I was still dreaming. I saw Tidus's sleeping face. So it wasn't sun warming my cheeks; it was Tidus's slow and steady breathing.

Without lifting any part of my body, I glanced around the room. Tea candles were perched on almost every flat surface, and the ceiling fan was circling slowly. On the floor lay the roses that I had knocked off the bed in the frenzy of passion.

Silence lingered throughout the house, and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. Was it the realization that I had sex with my boyfriend? No, because that was incorrect. With any other person, it was sex. But I didn't have sex with Tidus; I made love to him. (A/N: Assume they used a condom; Yuna isn't getting pregnant in this fic for at least ten more chapters. If she does at all. She might not.)

It was the joy of loving someone with all of your body, all of your soul, all of your _heart._

I looked at his face. His nostrils flared slightly with his exhaling, and his chest rose when he inhaled. Tidus's hair fell across his face, and I brushed it back gently with one hand. His mouth quivered and twitched. Just looking at his lips made me want to kiss him, to give all of myself to him all over again.

A car sped past the house, the sound of its speed lasting in the air.

Tidus twitched again and slowly opened looked at my face as the lingering seams of sleep tore apart and let light of reality shine through. Our eyes met.

"Hello…" he whispered.

"It's nice to see you," I muttered back.

"And it never has been nicer, either."

Reluctantly, we rose from under the warmth of the comforter. Tidus pulled on a pair of boxers and stretched, running his fingers through his blonde hair.

"I'm stealing your shirt," I told him as I leaned down, plucked the white shirt from the ground, and buttoned it up. Even with every button fastened together, it looked like a very low-cut mini-dress. It felt kind of cool, though; I was walking around my boyfriend's house wearing nothing except the shirt he had last worn.

"I have to warn you," he said as we walked merrily down the stairs, "Every year, Dona comes over the day after Valentine's Day. She brings donuts with heart-shaped sprinkles."

"Does she wear something slutty?" I asked.

"Does she ever _not?"_ he grinned.

"Excellent point. Maybe she'll… OH! BRILLIANCE! No one at school knows that we're living together except Shuyin, Gippal, Wakka, and YRP plus L2, right?"

Tidus nodded gingerly as we stepped onto the hardwood floor of the downstairs' landing.

"Well… how 'bout I answer the door… in this?" I indicated that I was wearing his shirt, my hair was all messed up, and my cheeks were still flushed. There were marks all over my neck- and every other visible parts of skin as well- marks made by Tidus's mouth. Hickeys, some people call them. Other people call them, 'love bites.' In any case, it was fairly obvious that I had slept with Tidus, and even more obvious when I stood next to him. He was in boxers, and that was it. When I looked a little closer, I could see love bites on him as well.

"Well, I don't think you've ever looked this beautiful, Yuna," offered Tidus.

I blushed lightly and my fingers entwined with his.

"And you're positively radiant," I replied.

He grinned, and so did I. We laughed as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I called loudly. "Coming!"

I peeked through the hole near the top of the door and saw none other than Dona, holding a box of doughnuts.

I opened the door in one swift movement, smiling sweetly at Dona.

"Oh, good morning, Dona," I smiled. "…Why are you here?"

"Huh?" Dona was confused. "I… I guess I got the wrong house. Tidus's house is over _there,_ then."

"Did someone call me?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah," I said "Dona's here. She's got donuts!"

"Cool," he said.

Dona was turning red at this point, partly because there I was in Tidus's shirt- wearing only Tidus's shirt- and had quite obviously been the one who removed the shirt in the first place. The second reason was because he was only wearing boxers. Hehehe.

"Well," I said, "is there something you wanted?"

Dona blinked, glared at me, and thrust the sugary breakfast items into Tidus's hands.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tidus," she mumbled as she stalked away angrily. Tidus closed the door with a grin and we peeked out the window. As soon as the door shut, she started jumping up and down, screaming loudly, and cursing off.

"DAMN THAT YUNA LESCA! I SHOULD HAVE DEALT WITH THAT LITTLE GEEK YEARS AGO! FUCK IT ALL, TIDUS IS MY MAN! SHIT! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! ARGH!"

I laughed maniacally as Tidus opened the box of doughnuts.

"On the bright side," said Tidus with a smirk, "We've got powered sugar donuts, glazed, chocolate chip, Boston Crème… all covered with heart shaped sprinkles."

"Oooh! These are nice! The sweet kind!" I crooned, reaching for a chocolate chocolate-glazed donut. I took a bite. "This has got to be the sweetest thing I've ever had for breakfast," I declared.

"Cool," Tidus grinned and sauntered off to the kitchen with the box of donuts.

"HEY!" I shouted, craving more of the sweet donuts.

I ran into the kitchen after him. The box of donuts sat on the table, but Tidus was no longer in the kitchen. Whatever, the donuts were MINE!

I leaned in to get another donut when I was scooped off my feet.

"It was a trap!" gloated Tidus.

"EVIL!" I shouted in mock anger. (A/N: oh, please, like you couldn't see THAT coming a mile away!)

"I'm not evil."

"THEN RETURN ME TO MY SWEET EDIBLES!"

"While those donuts are the sweetest thing you've ever had for breakfast, YOU are the sweetest thing I've ever had, period."

I tilted my head up, ready for his kiss. Our lips met and Tidus's hold on me loosened. Soon I broke away from the kiss and took off again towards the kitchen.

"Cheater!" Tidus called, running after me.

"So are you!" I called back, grabbing the box of donuts and launching myself up the stairs.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he followed into the living room. We were both laughing like mad. I darted behind the couch as Tidus finally managed to get an arm around my waist.

I was giggling like mad as he yanked me onto the couch.

"Now, then," he panted, his voice thick after running around, "Where were we?"

"Here," I replied, shoving a donut into his mouth. Tidus took a bite of the donut and swallowed.

"I think your memory is going," he said.

"No way," I replied.

"Hmm…" Tidus trailed off, holding a donut in one hand, with me in his lap. I was holding the box of donuts and he had one arm slung loosely over my shoulder.

"Well…" I said, "What are we going to do today? It's Saturday… Since we didn't go to the diner last night, that means we're going there tonight."

"Right," Tidus nodded. "But what should we do until then?"

"I don't know. We could… um… go somewhere. Or… hm…"

Tidus grinned evilly. "We _could_ go back upstairs and-"

"Ok, shut up right there."

We both laughed.

"Well… I have no idea," I said. "We could go the movies."

"Hey, that's a good idea!" exclaimed Tidus. "What movie should we see?"

* * *

So we decided on a horror movie. A romantic horror movie. I screamed a lot. And cried, too. I loved the movie, though.

"Hey!" Tidus exclaimed when we left the theater. "It's time to meet everyone at the diner…"

"Already? Wow."

Tidus and I were walking through the parking lot of the sphere theater to his deathtrap. I slipped the helmet onto my head and sat on the bike behind my boyfriend. Wrapping my arms around his waist, off we sped.

**Tidus's Point of View**

"There you guys are!" called Rikku from our normal table. So far, Rikku, Gippal, Wakka, Lenne, and Shuyin were seated.

Yuna and I slid into the booth seat and Rikku started chattering away. Soon, everyone else arrived and the waitress took our orders.

"So, Yuna!" said Lenne. "When is your father's wedding?"

"Oh, that would be… hmm… oh, two months!" exclaimed Yuna.

"Wow, do you have a dress?" asked Lulu.

"Well, Maurette says I'm going to be the maid of honor, so she's going to call me within… a week, actually. She's going to pick the dress."

"It sounds awesome! I'm sooo glad I'm your cousin, 'cause that means I get to go, too!" Rikku clapped her hands together.

"Yeah, there's nothing like family," agreed Shuyin.

"…Yeah… family…" I muttered.

It hadn't really occurred to me, the idea of family_. Yuna's mother died when she was 7-years-old. She was left by her father in a big house all alone for most of the year for 6 years, until her father went from being a drunk to being a traveling business man who was never home. So from the time she was 7, Yuna's only close family members were Rikku, Rikku's father Cid, and Brother. _

_So… basically… Yuna had always been… alone…_

_All alone._

"FOOD!" cackled Rikku and Lenne simultaneously as the waitress brought the dishes of food. Paine and Wakka helped distribute the meals among all of us as we received our ordered meals.

As I watched the humorous vision of Rikku trying to eat her food and taste everyone else's, I smiled. Yuna and Lulu talking animatedly. Lenne braiding Yuna's hair. Gippal and Wakka arm wrestling, being scolded by Paine, and then being defeated in arm wrestling by Paine.

_…Has she? Has Yuna always been alone? From… from what I see, right now…_

Yuna reached for her fork and pushed a bite of French toast into her mouth while nodding vigorously at something Lulu said. Shuyin playing footsies with Lenne under the table. Gippal and Rikku having a race to see who could finish eating first.

_I see… I see it now! Yuna… she told me how she met everyone…_

_Wakka's parents were close friends with Yuna's parents, even before Wakka and Yuna were born. They were both born within the same year and whenever their mothers met for tea, or lunch, or anything at all, Wakka and Yuna played together. Wakka's father had to move here to Bevelle, but the two kept in touch._

_When Yuna moved to Bevelle, Wakka introduced Yuna to his friend, Lulu. Rikku introduced Yuna to her friend Paine. So at this point it was YRP plus L, and Wakka._

_The following year, Rikku met Gippal at a Blitzball game, thus closing the group. _(A/N: I must clarify that Gippal does NOT play Blitzball. Rikku met him in the crowd.)

"Hey, can I taste that pasta?" asked Rikku as she stabbed a fork into my plate.

"Hey, that's mine!" I laughed, fighting off her fork with a spoon.

_And then about a month-and-a-half ago, there was me, Shuyin, Lenne, and Baralai. It seems to me…_

"If Rikku gets some, then I want some!" Yuna protested.

"But if you get what _you_ want…" I said, "Then _I _get what _I_ want."

"And what might that be?" Yuna teased.

"You!" I exclaimed as I leaned forward to kiss her.

"Well there you go again, lovebirds," smirked Paine, "You're having dessert before you finish dinner."

_It seems to me that while Yuna's immediate family were not present for a long time in her life…_

"Well hey, they can kiss all they want, I mean come _on…_" Gippal commented, "It's Lenne and Shuyin who're having _foot sex_ under the friggin' table."

"Seriously?" exclaimed Rikku.

"Abso-posi-you better believe it!" he said. "They've already kicked me multiple times…"

"AH!" Lenne exclaimed, flushing and dropping her gaze.

_Yuna has… always had…_

"Hey, there's no shame in it," Paine said.

"Yeah, it's all good, ya?" offered Wakka.

"Mostly, at least," said Lulu.

_Yuna has always had a…_

"RIKKU!" exclaimed Yuna as the hyper Al Bhed threw herself across Yuna's lap. Everyone was knocked over by Rikku and soon, we were in a pile stuck together laughing hysterically.

_A family.

* * *

_

"We're ho-o-o-o-o-ome!" sang Yuna cheerfully as her, Shuyin, and I ran into the house.

"Well ain't that just dandy," replied my dad from the living room.

"Hey, Dad, anything good on TV?" asked Shuyin.

"Eh. Is there ever?"

Yuna and I sniggered as Shuyin went to sit next to Jecht.

"Call it bonding," I said with a sigh as the two of us- Yuna and I- went up to our room. Yuna leaned over and yanked out the bed on her couch.

"Are you going to bed already?" I asked as I changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas.

"Nah, just setting up the laptop," she replied, "Toss me a t-shirt? I'm stealing one to sleep in."

I shrugged, reached into a drawer, and handed Yuna a t-shirt from a vacation Shu and I had taken to Kilika last summer.

" 'Kilika Port', huh?" Yuna read the shirt before she slipped it over her head. "Sounds fun."

I nodded and picked up a book from my nightstand. It was a comic; I admit it. A manga… I picked it up and opened the page I was bookmarked at. Yuna threw her jeans over the side of her couch-bed and with a _whirr,_ her Dell Inspiron 1200 booted up. (A/N: Teehee, I have a Dell © Inspiron 1200, and I love it!)

"Checking e-mail…" muttered Yuna. "Bulk, junk, spam, chain mail, oh look a letter. Letsee… Mmhmm… oh. Another chain letter; my mistake. Ah, well."

She shrugged and I closed my book. I leaned back against the headboard of my bed and said, "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Hm…." Yuna looked thoughtful. She glanced around the room, at me, at the shirt she borrowed, and at me again. It would be cool if we could all take a day trip to Kilika… There's something for everyone there."

I nodded. "True. There's shopping for you girls, Blitzball for us guys, and then food for EVERYONE."

Yuna grinned. "And we'd be back in time for dinner."

"Yeah. Kilika is only half an hour away."

Yuna logged on to Instant Messenger.

"Mmhmm…. Aha…"

I heard the clacking of fingers on a keyboard and Yuna declared, "Gippal and Lulu can't make it, but Rikku, Paine, Lenne, and Wakka are in. Oh, why not ask Baralai?"

I shrugged and plopped next to Yuna on her bed. I added 'Lai's screen name to Yuna's buddy list. 'SilverHawk360' was his name.

**YunieIsOnFire:** Hey Baralai; it's Yuna and Tidus! Wanna go to Kilika 2morro for a day trip?

**SilverHawk360:** Sounds like fun. …Is Paine going?

**YunieIsOnFire:** Maaaaaybe.

**SilverHawk360:** Then maaaaaybe I'll go.

**YunieIsOnFire:** YES, SHE'S COMING.

**SilverHawk360:** YES, I'M COMING.

**YunieIsOnFire:** Excellentness!

**YunieIsOnFire:** See you tomorrow… come to our house (Tidus's house) around, say… ten AM tomorrow. If ur awake.

**SilverHawk360:** I'll be there half an hour early.

**YunieIsOnFire:** We won't b AWAKE half an hour early.

**SilverHawk360:** Well, ok, see you two tomorrow. And everyone else, too.

**YunieIsOnFire:** Yeah, we're outie. Cya tomorrow!

**SilverHawk360 has logged off**

"Well, let's hear it for modern-day communication. That could have taken much, much longer," said Yuna.

"Yup. Tomorrow is going to be awesome!" I cheered as Yuna turned off her 'labbytop' (A/N: That word is SO owned by I, Great Evil Authoress Sahrah Marmlade. I always say it, so it's MINE.)

I leaned back and stretched my legs, sitting straight against the back of the couch. Yuna scooted so she was leaning on my shoulder.

"Yeah, tomorrow is going to be a lot of fun," she sighed happily.

So we sat on a couch bed in 'our' bedroom holding each other on Saturday night. We had just had dinner with our surrogate family… and tomorrow we were going on a daylong vacation to the most awesome boardwalk/city in Spira. How could we have known that tomorrow would start happy… and then end in misery?

(The following dialogue has been written in with references from guessing, statements from those present, and of course our own artistic license. But from what we know, this is basically what happened that night at Dona's house.)

"How DARE she?" screeched Dona with fury, flapping around her living room like an angry bird. "Yuna Lesca is a Yevondamn GEEK! She can't be DATING a JOCK! ESPECIALLY NOT TIDUS WATANUKI! ARGH! I SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED HER OFF THE MARKET YEARS AGO WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE! DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!"

"Sis, will you stop SHOUTING?" exclaimed Dona's older brother, Michalen. Mic, as he was called, was incredibly muscular and, well, BIG.

"…I'm thinking… NO! I'M HAVING A SERIOUS LOSER-INFESTATION PROBLEM HERE! NOT HELPING! SOME LOSER GIRL IS DATING MY MAN!"

"Um, Dona… if they're dating, then doesn't that mean he's HER man? And not yours?" offered Dona's older sister Roxette.

"NO! IT DOESN'T! I NEED A PLAN… SOMETHING… anything…" Dona racked her brain, searching for a solution. Why do all solutions end in violence? Because Dona's solution ended up being VERY violent.

"Hey… Mic? You're still friends with those big muscle head guys, right?"

"…yeah?" Dona's brother answered stupidly.

"Well, I need a favor from you, big brother! And I'm gonna need them, too. I need you to beat someone up…"

So as Dona and Mic discussed the plan, the oldest sibling in the Greene household started popping popcorn. Roxette sighed. This promised to be quite a show.

**Yuna's Point of View**

The clock downstairs struck eleven thirty. I was reading my book; called, 'Riddles.' It was a story about two people- obviously in love- who got separated by war. One of them, the man, is the equivalent of an aristocrat in old society. The woman is a middle-class merchant's daughter. The two classes are at war, and so the lovers send each other messages in riddles.

They send meaningless love poems that translate into messages. They send each other riddles.

So in the latest chapter, the woman receives a letter from the man. It reads, '_In the darkest hour of daylight, I hear the screaming whispers echoing in my mind. Children run about in heavy boots, the oldest child bossing around the others. The youngest child calls secretly to his friend, 'Meet me at the creek, and so we'll off and play in uncharted woods.' The friend is silent, and the youngest child awaits her reply._

By now, I know what this means. The man is saying, 'In the dead of night, when the soldiers are marching, sneak away. Meet me at the river, and we'll run away together. I await your reply.'

Tidus was reading some manga. He snickered occasionally at the tactics of the characters and seemed to really get into the story.

I shut my book and shifted position so I was sitting Indian-style.

"Hey, Tidus? We should get some rest for tomorrow…" I said.

His head snapped up in surprise, then his shock faded to a smile. Tidus put a bookmark in his comic. I got up, flicked off the light, and crawled under the covers.

**Tidus's Point of View**

"Hey… Yuna?" I asked into the darkness.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering… if we live in Bevelle, and it's winter here, then how is Kilika always summer? I mean, Kilika Port is only half an hour away…"

"I have no idea," Yuna sounded impressed with such a curious thought.

"I'd bet Lulu knows," I said.

"Yeah. I'll ask her later."

There was an awkward silence. For a minute, I thought Yuna had fallen asleep.

"Um… Tidus…"

"Yes?"

"I… I never got the chance… to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" I questioned.

"Well… for letting me live here. For giving me a _home._"

"Yuna…" I whispered, "You've always had a home here. You just never knew it. A home isn't… a place you live… not really. A home is more like… somewhere… somewhere where you know you belong."

Yuna sighed contentedly.

_Yuna always has had a family… and she's always…_

"Yeah…. Thanks… for a _house,_ then."

"Any time."

_As long as Yuna has her friends for a family… she always has a home whenever she's with her friends._

"Mmm." Yuna yawned and rolled over. "Well… g'night."

"Night," I answered.

_She's always had a family… she's always had a home, too._

My eyes had finally adjusted and I saw Yuna roll over, muttering nonsense in her sleep.

_But the thing she's got now that she didn't have before…_

_She's got a house she can come home and yell, 'We're back.' 'I'm back.' And there's gonna be someone to say, 'hey, welcome home.' 'Oh good, you're back.'_

_And another thing she's got now… Me. She's got someone who wants to spend the rest of his life with Yuna. I… It was always a thought, but I never went into it very deeply. Marriage? Such a thought never occurred to the star Blitzer, the hottest playboy in the school, the kick-back-and-party Tidus Watanuki._

_I never considered getting married. Seriously, I mean COME ON. I'M 18 YEARS OLD. And… I'd never want to be with anyone but little Yuna Lesca, the geek who lives down the street, next door to her cousins._

_So take a step back. Yuna's got the perfect life. She's got a family, and a home, and a warm house… and…_

"I love you, Yuna," I said so quietly that no one could ever hear it.

_She's got somebody to love._

**End of Chapter 9**

Sahrah: Yeah, more commentary… well, actually, the part about Kilika Port's weather system… the following is a conversation between my anonymous editor and me. Or maybe there IS no editor and it's just the voices in my head! 0o;;

Sahrah: So they're going on a day trip to Kilika.

Editor: What's the point of going to Kilika in the winter?

Sahrah: It's like Florida; it's always summer there.

Editor: But it's half an hour away from Bevelle, which is snowy.

Sahrah: IT'S MAGIC, OK?

Editor: But then why wouldn't they use the same magic in Bevelle? Which, I might add, is not a suburban town, but in fact a bustling city.

Sahrah: ((irritated)) WELL WHO CARES? THE PEOPLE IN THE REAL BEVELLE ARE A BUNCH OF STUCK-UP RELIGIOUS SISSIES!

Editor: Well that's just mean.

Sahrah: I apologize to every stuck-up religious sissy living in Bevelle. And I must say, I do like you guys; your Praetor is HOT.

Editor: Ok, so back to the weather… it's impossible.

Sahrah: YOU'RE impossible! SCREW YOU!

Editor: Well, it's your story.

Sahrah: Huh? OH YEAH! I USE MY ARTISTIC LICENSE TO MAKE THIS TOWN-CITY-WEATHER ISSUE LEGIT! AND WITH MY ARTISTIC LICENSE, I _SMITE_ THEE!

Editor: ((runs fearfully)) AHHH! WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED AN EDITOR, ANYWAY? YOU'RE THIRTEEN YEARS OLD! SPELLING AND GRAMMAR CHECK IS COMPLEEETE!

Sahrah: Yes, I love my editor oh so much. Remind me to send flowers to the hospital. See you in next chapter! Oh, and before I forget, updating will be slow this week. And by slow, I mean I'm probably not going to update because of the PSSA testing. It's a statewide exam, and the testing lasts all week, and it's very, very, VERY stressful. The test is timed, you have to use a #2 pencil, and it's nerve wracking. So please, forgive me!


	10. Illuminated Darkness

Sahrah: Oh my Yevon, is it already chapter 10? This has got to be the longest running fic I've ever done. I'm so proud! And my editor is proud too. But she won't leave her hospital room to come celebrate. WHERE IS THE FUN IN THAT? Oh well. Time for the humor to get a tad angsty. I will probably change it from humor to angst by chapter 11. Well… onward to the impossible-weather-y Kilika Port and the oddly suburban Bevelle. IT JUST… IT WORKS, OK? Oh, and Kilika is more based off of the boardwalk in Ocean City, NJ, then the actual Kilika Port. **Tidus's Point of View.**

**Chapter 10: Illuminated Darkness**

"Tidus, waaaaake uuuuuup!"

I opened my eyes a crack to see Yuna sitting on me.

"ARGH! Get off!" I exclaimed, trying to sit up.

"Aw, you don't like it when I sit on you?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just that we've got to be ready in…" I looked at the clock. "Fifteen minutes."

"I know. I'm already ready." And she was. Yuna was wearing denim mini-shorts and a revealing light pink tank top with a purple bikini underneath. (A/N: Like her gunner shorts without the skirt thing, and it's like Rikku's bikini only it's light purple.)

"But I'm not! I still need to find my bathing suit and stuff…"

"I get to see you in a bathing suit?" teased Yuna. "Why didn't you just say so?" She slid off of my bed and walked out the door.

"Shu, are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah," Shuyin called back.

"I'm ready, too!" Lenne exclaimed from somewhere in the house.

"Good." Yuna turned back to me. "Well, hurry up!" She jolted out of the room in search of breakfast.

When I was dressed and had eaten two waffles, it was 10 AM. Yuna, Lenne, Shuyin, and I stood on the driveway waiting for Baralai in his nice convertible. Wakka's car also was a convertible, but he only ever put the top down at the insistence of his friends.

Rikku ran across the street wearing a brownish-green skirt on top of a yellow bathing suit with orange edges (A/N: Rikku's thief outfit minus the pouches on the skirt and minus the black straps and the scarf) waving, with a bag bouncing at her hip.

Wakka and Baralai drove up in their cars. Rikku got in the front seat next to Wakka, Shuyin and Lenne got in the back seat. Paine was already in the front of Baralai's car (I guess he picked her up first) and Yuna and I got in the back.

So Wakka, Rikku, Lenne, and Shuyin were in one car, and Baralai, Paine, Yuna, and I were in the other.

Paine turned the radio up loudly, and Yuna started singing with it. It was that popular song, 'real Emotion.'

" 'What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you…'"

I nodded my head in time with the music as the car shot forward, out of town, and onto the highway.

" 'Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart… I could see a place… that's something like this! Every now and then I don't know what to do… still I know that I can never go back!'"

Slowly, I put an arm around Yuna's shoulders. She leaned into me a little bit, still singing.

" 'But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams… can't compare to what I'm seein' now! Everything is so different… that it bring me to my knees! And though, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me… I won't give in to it now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go! I hear your voice calling out to me… you'll never be alone!'"

" 'What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you… And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me, and I can't go on you are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me, we are connected for all of time… I'll never be… and though, I know, the world of real emotion has surrounded me, I won't give in to it now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go, I hear your voice calling out to me… You'll never be alone… What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can hear you… I can hear you!'"

Baralai laughed. "That's a good song."

"Yuna's better at singing it then the actual artist," said Paine bluntly.

"If we weren't in a car, I'd be dancing!" joked Yuna.

"It's a shame," I grinned. "I wish we weren't in a car."

Yuna pretended to hit me, and then hugged me.

"Squishing… my… head…" I gasped for breath.

"That'll teach you."

"You know what, I'm going to get my revenge!"

It was a declaration of war. That morning, Yuna had woken me up by sitting on me, now she was crushing my head. Love does hurt…

**Yuna's Point of View**

Revenge, eh? We'll see, darling, we'll see…

"WE'RE HEEEEERE!" sang Rikku when we pulled up at one of many parking lots for Kilika Port. Kilika was, essentially, a two-floor boarwalk. The shops and food-places and stands and stuff like that is on the base floor, and the apartments are on the second floor. (A/N: If that exists, I'd totally buy an apartment over either a pizza place or an ice cream place.)

"Where to first?" asked Paine.

"Um, the ever-obvious DUH! FOOD!" squealed Lenne.

Wakka shook his head and sighed.

"We haven't even done anything, and you want food! That's crazy, ya?"

"Why don't we just go window shopping?" I suggested. "We'll all meet up at… hm…" I looked around and caught sight of a Rita's Water Ice. "There! We'll meet there in an hour."

I linked arms with Lenne and Rikku. Lenne linked arms with Paine, and off we went giggling and happy and ready to shop. Except Paine, because she basically doesn't giggle. The rest of us, however, do. And so we did.

**Tidus's Point of View**

"I need a new Blitzball for practice," Baralai had proclaimed. Wakka, of course, decided to follow him, so off we all went to the Blitz stores.

A set of twin girls had come over to Shuyin and I, both bubbling stupidly.

"Hey," one of them said flirtatiously, "It's Shuyin and Tidus Watanuki."

"Seriously? Oh my Yevon!" the second twin was impressed. "Well, what do you know… they're twins, we're twins… we should hang out!"

Shuyin and I had both outright denied with, "We have girlfriends. Sorry!"

The first and more persistent girl had tried the, "They aren't here, no one will know! We'll hang out as friends" routine that I had heard so many times.

After refusing them and then ignoring them, Baralai and Wakka had purchased the equipment they needed and we all walked off to the meeting place.

"Sometimes being famous sucks," declared Baralai. "You get bothered by people."

Shuyin elbowed me in the ribs. "Before he was dating Yuna, T loved the attention. Flirt."

"I did not!"

"Tidus loved to flirt with all the ladies, and sometimes even his own reflection."

Wakka and Baralai laughed as I reddened. Okay, so maybe ONCE I had admired my reflection, but it was Shuyin who talked to the mirror, not me!

"Keep flirting with yourself, and Yuna won't have to, ya?"

"Well, that's it." Baralai sighed. "Let's split up and shop by ourselves for a while."

"Why?" Wakka asked.

"Because," Baralai said, "Maybe some of us have to buy stuff that we don't want anyone to see."

"Like stuff for your girlfriend, 'Lai?" teased Shuyin.

"…" Baralai blushed. "Maybe…"

Shuyin laughed. "Well, I guess I'll go get some caramel popcorn for Dad."

"I promised Lu I'd buy her a shirt, ya?" Wakka added. "A t-shirt."

That's why I was standing in the middle of Kilika Port. Shuyin was walking one way, Wakka was going another, and Baralai took another route entirely.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do?" I exclaimed. Walking aimlessly up the shopping row, I knew without looking that there were people whispering, 'look, it's Tidus' behind my back.

I shook my head and ignored them, trying to figure out what to do. Soon, I had walked into the district of the boardwalk where mostly women were shopping, mostly for clothes.

"Maybe the girls are around here," I muttered as I walked past a shop. I stopped and took a second look. Yeah, there were the girls all right. Lenne and Rikku were trying on hats, and Paine was trying to convince Yuna to come out of a dressing room. Soon, Rikku and Lenne joined the fray.

"Come ON, Yuna. You can't try on dresses without showing us. Especially Rikku." Paine insisted.

"Yeah, but it's cut lower than it looked on the hanger!" Yuna whined fretfully.

_Low cut? Heh… well, come on, she IS my girlfriend, so I'm allowed to look, right? …Heh…_

"Yunie, come on out and lets have a looksee."

"I don't want to."

"Pleeeeeease, Yuna! You're the one who wanted to try it on. You were the one…" Lenne started.

"I know, I was the one who wanted a really awesome dress to wear on my next date. I remember."

"I hope you remember," commented Paine, "Because you said it like five minutes ago."

This provoked laughter from all four of them.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming out…" Yuna said. The dressing room door creaked open slowly and Yuna emerged in a stunning orange sundress. Rikku squealed at the knee-length dress with the spaghetti straps that criss-crossed in the back. It was low cut in the back, and it was a really pretty summer dress.

"YEVON, YUNIE! Dryd tnacc ec payidevim! TIDUS FEMM MUJA ED!"

"Yeah! He will love it!" exclaimed Lenne.

"Definitely," agreed Paine.

So Yuna bought the dress. I looked at my watch. I had about five minutes to get to the Rita's, so I ran off as Yuna bought her dress.

* * *

"There you guys are!" I heard Rikku calling. I had met up with Baralai, Wakka, and Shuyin at the Rita's moments earlier.

"Hey," Shuyin said back.

"What'd you guys buy?" asked Lenne with a smile.

"Eh. Blitzball stuff, mostly," said Wakka.

"Figures. Well, _we_ got some very awesome articles of clothing," Rikku jeered.

"Figures," sighed Baralai. We all laughed.

After water ice, we all marched up to the section of Kilika with the amusement park rides.

"ROLLER COASTER! ROLLER COASTER!" cheered Rikku.

"Yeah, I wanna ride the 'coaster, too!" said Paine.

"Yay!" sang Yuna and Lenne.

Shuyin raced Rikku up to the end of the line (Rikku won) and we flashed our paper/plastic all-day-ride bracelets at the worker. The seats were in rows of three. Yuna, Rikku, and I sat in front, Baralai and Paine sat with some random guy, and Shuyin and Lenne sat in the back alone.

The rollercoaster chugged slowly up this huge incline… stopped… and _plummeted. _We fell, all of us screaming like maniacs. It was so freaking awesome, except Lenne almost passed out when we went around the loop-de-loop.

After exiting from the terror machine (as Lenne so blatantly put it) we decided to ride the Tilt-O-Whirl, and then the Scrambler. (A/N: All these rides are like, my favorites. Except the roller coaster, which scares the shit out of me.)

I liked the 'Whirl and the Scrambler because I was sitting on the end and Yuna was sitting next to me and the force of both rides caused her to be pressed against me.

Then came the log flume. You sit in a plastic replica of a lug, get pulled very slowly up a good 35 feet, come around a bend, and drop at an almost 90 degree angle. It takes your picture just as you start to drop to get the look of extreme horror or delight.

You splash into the water at the bottom in this huge almost-tidal wave and get completely soaked. Of course, most of the time you're soaked before you even hit the bottom.

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Lenne removed their shirts and exposed the bathing suits underneath. And Yuna was wearing a bikini. So was Rikku, but I didn't much care. Lenne was wearing a strapless tankini, and Paine was wearing a one-piece.

Shuyin also ditched his t-shirt and tried to convince Lenne to sit in the front. We were in line for a freaking half hour, but it was worth it. In that half hour, I will add, Lenne was not convinced to sit in the front of the log.

Paine and Baralai took the front and Yuna and I sat in the back. Lenne and Shuyin sat in the back of another log with Wakka and Rikku in the front.

I think my heart popped out of my chest as I sat next to Yuna. We were about 20 feet… 25… 30… 35… we straightened out as the log went around the curve. We could see all of Kilika, except for the Ferris wheel, which was an astounding 90 feet.

"Oh… my Yevon…" I heard Yuna whisper as we dropped. As the last sense of sound faded in a whooping yell, I think Rikku was cackling evilly behind us.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We were all screaming as we fell. I gripped the side rail for support- log flumes have no seatbelts because the only way to fall out of when it drops is to defy gravity. But I still held onto the side for all it was worth. Yuna gripped my arm as we slammed into the water.

IT. WAS. WET. We made this huge wave on all sides of the log, and they all hit us at once. It was freaking AWESOME.

We turned just in time to see Rikku, Wakka, Lenne, and Shuyin hit the water. Lenne was cursing off at Shuyin and Rikku, Shuyin was grinning with his hands in the air, and Rikku had her eyes shut tight with this loopy grin on her face. Wakka was trying to hold on to the side.

"We MUST buy these pictures!" Yuna declared minutes later at the stand.

Everyone agreed, so we all forked over the expensive sum of gil- 20 gil per photo- and received the pictures. Yuna had selected one that was wallet-sized. She opened her beach bag, extracted a light brown leather wallet, and inserted the picture.

"It's all good," said Lenne.

"Sez the girl screaming her brains out at me for 35 feet up and then 35 feet down," muttered Shuyin.

"Hey! For five whole feet I was quiet!"

"Yeah, for five whole feet you were praying to Yevon," Shuyin retorted. There was a silence, and then we burst out laughing. My picture was a fairly large one that came with a paper frame. The frame had the words, 'we made a splash in Kilika' around the edge. Cheesy, yes, but worthy of remembering.

Lenne decided that we were going to ride the carousal next. There were no objections- except Wakka, who decided he was not going to ride any chocobo, horse, or any other type of creature on that merry-go-round. Lenne rolled her eyes.

Yuna selected a ravishing golden horse rearing up ferociously. It's mane was painted like fire, and there were fake jewels and elegant patterns all over.

I rode a chocobo right next to Yuna. It was midnight blue and had a silver saddle with carefully designed patterns. There was a fake sapphire on it's beak.

It was one of those carousals that are so incredibly beautiful that you don't always feel fit to sit on them. Handcrafted with old-fashioned music emitting from the cent, it was a piece of art, not amusement.

The guy working the ride said we could ride again. Yuna stayed on her fiery steed, but I moved to a proud looking black warhorse standing nobly next to Rikku, who was perched on a green ahriman that looked prepared to launch.

A guy sat down on the chocobo I had been sitting on. The ride started and I thought nothing of it, but as I watched Yuna's glee of going up and down on the artistically burning horse, I could see the guy sitting next to her stare at her.

When we got off, Yuna bounced out of the exit first, trying to decide what ride to choose next.

The guy walked up to her. "Hi there, my name's Darryl. What's yours?"

I instantly angered, because this Darryl guy was hitting on Yuna. I started to walk towards them, but something held me back. Rikku had snatched onto the edge of my shirt to stop me.

"Rikku, let go! Yuna is-"

"Yunie is going to be fine, Tidus," Rikku said seriously. "Why do you think guys go all the way around the school to avoid her sometimes? Watch, listen, and learn, T."

So I watched, listened, and learned.

"My name is none of your business," snapped Yuna.

"Hey, come on now, that's rude. I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with me."

"Well why? I don't even know you."

"I saw you on the ride, you seemed cool."

"Well thanks, but I'm with my friends," Yuna said, starting to walk away.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they'll be fine withoutcha."

"First of all, 'withoucha' isn't proper English. And second, my friends are a million lightyears cooler than you'll ever be, so back off."

Darryl frowned, but persisted. "Come on, sweetie-"

"That's not my name, and I'm not your sweetie!"

"Well, if you told me your name-"

"It's Yuna, ok? Now back off."

"Ok, so it's Yuna," Darryl glowered. "Now I can formally ask you if you want to go hang out at the pizza bar and watch Blitzball."

Yuna grinned. "That sounds like a lot of fun!"

Darryl smiled back. "So what time-"

"I'll have to suggest it to my boyfriend. I'm sure you've heard of Tidus Watanuki?" Yuna was smug.

"Er… yeah, what about him?"

"Two things. First, he's right here," Yuna pointed at me, "And second, _he's_ my _boyfriend._"

Which was my cue. Rikku let go and I darted towards Yuna.

"Yo," I said, pretending I hadn't heard their conversation.

"Hey, there you are! I figured you fell off of your chocobo on the merry-go-round." Yuna slipped her hand into mine.

Darryl gaped at us. I felt a little bad- I mean, Yuna was incredibly hot in my opinion. And I guess he was kind of a fan. Not that I have trouble blowing off fans of mine.

"I… Oh… I'm sorry!" He flushed and scurried off like a rat, and Yuna burst out laughing.

"See?" Rikku jeered. "Yunie, what technique would you have used if you weren't dating Tidus?"

Yuna considered it. "I'd probably just verbally attack him. I mean we _are_ in public."

I got the feeling that being in public didn't amount to much for YRP plus L.

I was still plotting my revenge by dinnertime. We stopped at the pizza bar like Darryl had suggested and I sat next to Yuna. I leaned in as if to point something out on the menu…

**Yuna's Point of View**

"Yeah, this is a pretty wide selection," I agreed with Tidus. "I mean, look at this… list… of… top…pings…"

_There is something WET and it's running along the outside of my EAR.. _That was my first thought. My second thought was probably, _OH MY YEVON, WHAT IF IT'S A BUG! _And then I figured it out. My third thought was _Tidus got his fucking revenge._

"…Yuna?" asked Paine.

I was flushed bright red and I could tell Tidus was laughing hysterically beside me as I swung my feet.

"Yuna, you're bright red. Are you okay?" asked Lenne.

"Um… yeah…"

"Then why are you bright red, Yunie?" Rikku said.

Shuyin started laughing. Loudly.

"What?" exclaimed Baralai.

"T…Ti… kehehe…" Shuyin couldn't even say his brother's name.

"What?" demanded Wakka.

"Tid…Tidus…" Shuyin couldn't say it, so he whispered it to Lenne, who promptly started giggling.

"Tidus stuck his tongue in Yuna's ear."

Rikku fell off her stool in a fit of giggles, and Paine covered her mouth to avoid a display of emotion like giggling. It didn't work. Lenne was already practically in tears, and Baralai and Wakka just shook their heads.

Tidus leaned in close again, behind the cover of the tall menu.

"Hey," he whispered, "You taste good."

"Hey," I whispered back. "You suck!"

"Indeed I do. But I got my revenge." He grinned, licked my ear again and turned back to his victory in the form of potato chips, which had been brought out by the lady behind the bar.

I had to get revenge on him somehow…

The day went by with much fabulousity. At sunset, we rode the Ferris wheel in groups of two. Lenne and Shuyin were, without a doubt, making out the whole time. I was in awe of the view… and it was beautiful.

No one was too happy when it was time to leave. But we sullenly piled into the cars and sped home. When we arrived home, Jecht was reading the newspaper in the kitchen.

"It's trash night," he said without looking up.

"Damn!" Shuyin exclaimed.

"I'll do it," I said.

"You sure?" asked Tidus.

"Of course! There's only one can, and it'll only take five minutes." I grabbed my jacket from over a chair. At this point, we were back in winter weather and I was wearing sweatpants, sneakers, and a long sleeved shirt that said, 'Her Majesty' on it. I slipped the jacket over my arms, walked over to the trashcan, and extracted the bag.

"Be right back," I said with a smile as I opened the garage door and stuffed the bag into the forest-green garbage can and wheeled it down to the curb.

What happened next was probably the third worst thing that had ever happened to me in my entire life.

Strong arms gripped me angrily and another set covered my eyes and mouth. I bit down hard and the hand withdrew quickly.

"TIDUS! HELP!" I screamed desperately as a ball of cloth was shoved in between my teeth. I kicked as hard as I could, but there were at least five people trying to catch me at once. I blacked out.

"Well, little Yuna Lesca, I see you're awake."

Slowly, my eyes fluttered open. From what I could tell, I was on the ground in the woods behind my house. Probably, too far in the back of the woods to be heard.

I identified the voice. "Dona…" I hissed. "What do you think you're _doing?"_

"Seeking revenge, Yuna, dear."

"…but… I didn't _do_ anything."

"Oh?" Dona glared at me. "You stole Tidus. You stole him from me, and now you'll pay. Little geeky girls that don't date should _learn to know their place!"_

I shifted position, which seemed to be a cue for my captors. I felt the wind get knocked out of me and I probably coughed up blood.

"ARGH! OWW!" I cried out in pain, with fists, rocks, sticks, and feet flying it me from all angles. My arm was jerked back and I thought I might have felt it snap. Someone stepped on my stomach and someone else kicked me in the shins. Pain became all to familiar as someone bashed at my head with a stick. The stick was probably wooden, because it broke on contact, but I lost consciousness.

Finally, after about half an hour of being assailed, it stopped. I was awake again, gasping for breath, and my throat was like sandpaper from the screaming.

"Well, now, Yuna. I hope you've learned your lesson," said Dona casually. "Now… miss pretty-singing-voice… want to see what happens when your vocal chords can't make a sound?"

"…NO!" I tried to scream.

"Yes? Good. Michalen, the knife."

Some big guy held out something. It flashed against the moonlight. Shiny, silver, deadly butcher's blade. A _knife._

Dona kneeled near my head and flipped me face up. I grunted in pain, seeing as every part of me hurt. The knife came in close to my neck, gleaming terminally above me, when…

"DONA?" someone was calling.

"CRAP!" exclaimed the guy Dona had addressed as Michalen. "IT'S ROXETTE! SCRAM, GUYS, OR SHE'LL FUCKING KILL US!"

Dona glared at me. "This isn't over, Lesca!" she stormed as she ran off after Michalen.

I don't know how long I lay there in the woods. Every time I tried to move, something started to bleed, or ache, or crack. So I didn't move. My mouth was to dry and I was too tired to make a noise. But I knew that someone was looking for me.

Someone was out there searching for me, because they cared about me. My clothes were torn, and the wind was cold against my bare skin. It was still winter, and frost was forming on the leaves I could see near my head.

Someone out there loves me. That's why Dona didn't get the chance to cut my vocal chords and silence me forever. My precious voice box was still intact. I could still sing. I could still speak my mind. And I could still scream at the top of my lungs.

And… I could still tell Tidus… how much I loved him. And I could still giggle when he made me laugh, and I could still cry loudly when I get to the sad part of a book. And… I could say 'thank you' to everyone and anyone who found me that cold night.

So I closed my eyes… and counted in my head… just until someone found me… _1… 2… 3… 4… 5…………………. 6…………………_

**End of Chapter 10**

Sahrah: I feel like announcing to the world just how much I love my boyfriend, Dylan. ((blows kisses)) 3


	11. Beat Down

Sahrah: Goodness gracious, my own little puzzle is starting to fit. I told you that Dona was the villainess and Seymour wasn't. No one listens…. Alas.Well, this chapter is one of my favorites. It was fun to write, fun to read, fun to re-write, and just plain amazing. And shocking.You'll all be like OMFG. I can feel it.**Tidus's point of view**.

**Chapter 11: Beat Down**

I had never been this scared before. Not when my mother died, not when I was in the hospital because of car accidents, not even when my dad threw things at me in a drunken state. Yuna was missing. It was almost midnight; she went to take out the trash at 7:30.

I should have offered to help her. I should have been able to DO something.

I had waited for Yuna for ten minutes before I started to worry. It should have only taken five minutes… So I called Rikku, figuring Yuna went there. Nothing. Rikku called everyone else, no sign of Yuna. So we met at my house. I yanked my sneakers onto my feet and my gray sweatshirt over my head and off we ran in the thick of night, calling for Yuna. The trashcan was at the curb on its side. Like something had knocked it over. Then Lulu caught sight of it; Yuna's necklace. She never, EVER took it off. (A/N: You know which one I speak of, right?) I picked it up and thrust it into my jean pocket, burning with a new motive. Find Yuna.

Rikku's flashlight flickered around, bouncing off the trees of the thick woods. I followed the beam of light and saw- trees, leaves, a squirrel, more trees, a person, a-

"WAIT!" I shouted. "I THINK I SEE SOMETHING! SHINE THE LIGHT THAT WAY!" Rikku's light darted back, slowly panning in front of me.

"Stop it there! I see someone!" called Lulu. I ran forward, running as fast as I could, to where the beam of light was pointing.

"Yuna!" I called as I stopped. It was, indeed, Yuna Lesca. He clothes were torn, he face was bruised and her entire body was bloody. She was unconscious and shivering in the cold because her coat and shoes had been ripped apart. As had her pants, which were now tattered shorts, and her sweater, which was an unraveling t-shirt.

Her lightly drawn braid was loose, the ribbon coming away from her long hair. There were twigs and leaves all over her, and her lips were turning blue.

Without a second thought, I yanked off my sweatshirt and placed it over Yuna's torso.

"Rikku," I said, "Give me your coat." Yuna's cousin obliged and I covered Yuna's legs.

Lulu walked over with a fireball in hand to use as light. She kneeled and surveyed Yuna's state of body.

"She has a sprained neck, probably a few cracked ribs, and she hit her head. She needs immediate medical attention…"

"Who's got a cell phone?" I asked hurriedly.

"Gippal does," Paine said, running up behind me. When she caught sight of Yuna, the oh-so-tough warrior winced considerably.

Lenne, Shuyin, and Gippal came over as well, Gippal with his phone to his ear. "Yes, we need an ambulance… we're in the woods behind south street… yeah… we can send someone to wait for the paramedic and lead you to her… according to Lulu, sprains, cuts, punctures, cracked ribs… yeah. Ok. Thank you."

Gippal hung up. "Lenne, Shuyin, go wait by the road for the ambulance. When they get here, lead the medics to us."

Lenne and my brother nodded and ran off towards the road.

Fifteen minutes seemed like three hours. Finally, we could see the flashing lights of the hospital paramedics and the loud siren emitting from the vehicle.

"This way!" I heard Lenne say.I also heard thecrunching of people running over the brush.

"What the hell happened to her?" I one of the paramedics gasped.

"Looks like someone came and got the beat down on her. What did she do, though?" muttered the other.

As the two medics carefully placed Yuna onto the stretcher, I realized. Someone had beaten her up for something she had done. Or some_one_ she had done. Namely, me. But without proof, I couldn't just go and scream at Dona.

I rode in the ambulance with Yuna, holding her hand. She felt so _cold_… so lifeless and sad. And it was my fault. All my fault. Because I loved her, she suffered.

I don't cry. EVER. I am a Blitzer! I get beaten around more than any other type of guy I can think of! I never, ever, _ever_ cry.

I cried.

I cried very quietly, holding Yuna's hand, wishing she was warm and alive, like always. I cried and wished that Yuna would sit up and be ok. I wished more than I had ever wished before that Yuna would be all right.

We got to the hospital and someone shoved insurance papers at me. I filled in all I could while the emergency doctors loaded her onto a bed and whisked her off.

When I finished the papers and gave them to the nurse behind the desk, the door to the E.R. swung open and everyone came in. Rikku ran ahead of everyone, and Lenne was trailing behind. I couldn't tell why, but Lenne was having trouble with all the running we had been doing that night.

The doctor came out and said that we could go and see Yuna. Yuna was awake, and kept saying over and over, "Tidus." My name. I didn't want Shuyin to see me cry, but I wanted Yuna to know how I felt even more.

I ran like the wind to Yuna's side. Everyone, even the loud-mouthed Rikku, was extremely quiet as Yuna's eyes flickered lazily around the room. She caught sight of me and whispered, "Tidus."

"I… I'm here, Yuna," I told her, wiping a tear off of my cheek.

"I finished taking out the trash," she said breathlessly.

That made me cry harder. "Th…thank… thank you for that, Yuna…" I murmured.

"You're wel…come…" Yuna said. Slowly, she raised her hand and rested it on my cheek.

"You're crying," she told me. "I don't want you to cry. I'm going to be okay."

She smiled so warmly, but a tear trickled away from her eyes. She was crying too.

"Rikku…" she said. "Where is Daddy? Where is my daddy?"

"He's on his way, Yunie," Rikku replied.

"Tell him not to come. I don't want him to see me. He'll make me come back to his house. I don't want to go there. I want to stay at _home._"

Rikku nodded and left to make a phone call to Braska. She came back a few moments later. "He said he's still coming. But he won't make you leave your home."

Yuna closed her eyes and nodded. "Good."

All of a sudden Lenne gasped loudly, like she was being hurt. We all turned to look at her, momentarily forgetting Yuna.

"Lenne…!" Shuyin jumped to help his girlfriend, who was curling up in pain.

"Shuyin…" she whispered, "It hurts… It hurts… my stomach hurts…! G-get a doctor!"

Speak of the devil, the emergency doctor who was treating Yuna walked into the room.

"Does she need a room too?" he asked hurriedly.

"YES!" Shuyin exclaimed, taking one of Lenne's arms over his shoulders and helping her walk.

So Lenne got a room right next to Yuna's. Yuna got a wheelchair and we were next door looking at Lenne, who was sitting upright in a hospital bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Shuyin asked fearfully.

"Nothing," the doctor said with a wry smile. "Except for that… isn't she a bit _young_ to be a mother?"

Holy. Fucking. Crap. Lenne was pregnant.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Shuyin said with a strained voice.

"She's pregnant," the doctor told us. "About a month. Congratulations. You're the father, correct?" The doctor put a hand on Shuyin's shoulder.

Rikku erupted into a fit of giggles as Lulu and Paine hugged Lenne. Wakka and Gippal were patting Shuyin's shoulders with huge grins.

"Hey, now," Yuna said quietly, her voice silencing everyone else. "Let's give Lenne and Shuyin a moment alone, shall we?"

I wheeled Yuna out of the room; her father had arrived and Lenne and Shuyin had to talk. Seriously- they were both 18-years-old. They were almost done their last year of high school. How could a baby fit into that puzzle?

**Lenne's Point of View**

"...Oh, Yevon," was all Shuyin said.

I was so, so, so incredibly happy. Together, Shuyin and I had conceived life. A life born of two people in love...

"Oh, wow. Shuyin... this is... oh, Yevon. I love you, Shuyin!"

"I love you too, Lenne," Shuyin was quiet. "That's why it's okay if you want to abort the baby. If this is too much for you, abort the baby."

"But I _want_ the baby."

"...But... No! I can't do that. I can't do that to you. I want you to abort it! You don't have to lie, Lenne. There's a time and a place for children, and now's not the time or the place."

"It's as good a time as any," I said.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" Shuyin turned away. "How can I be good to you if I can't afford to even help with the baby? I don't have enough money... What kind of life is that? It's not okay... I can't do anything... I can't do anything to make it better."

_So that's how you feel, my love? You feel powerless... to fix this problem in front of you. But... It's not a problem. I love you. I love what you've done. I love everything about you. I love you so much... I want to have your child. I'll do anything for you. That's how important you are._

"Shuyin..."

"Lenne... I'm not good enough to support you. I don't know what to do, okay? I normally know exactly what to do. I always know what's going on... and I always make things right. But... what do I do now? Please... Lenne, give me a hint?"

"Here's a hint. Let's keep the baby."

"But, Lenne… what about _school? College?_ How can we afford anything? How can I… how can I possibly support you and a baby?"

"You don't have to do it all at once!" I smiled. "My parents would always be willing to help us… I could get a degree online… There's so much we can do. The options are practically endless, Shu…"

I hugged him, and whispered, "We'll just have the baby earlier than we planned."

"Yeah… four _years _earlier," he muttered.

"Four years is almost no time at all," I told him. "In four years, we'll have a beautiful child."

Shuyin nodded in agreement. "Ok, Lenne. We'll have this baby. We'll have this baby."

"We will, won't we…?" I murmured. "There's another life, slowly adapting itself until it can breath without my help. Slowly changing so it can live. Slowly… it's being born. There's going to be a heartbeat for our baby, soon. Once we can see the heartbeat… and feel the baby kicking… we'll be a family."

Shuyin and I kissed and he whispered, "We've always, _always_ been a family, Lenne. We always will be."

**Tidus's Point of View**

The doctor let Yuna walk around, finally. Braska paid the hospital bill for both Yuna and Lenne.

Oh, Yevon. Lenne. Lenne was pregnant. Lenne was pregnant with Shuyin's baby. Lenne was going to be a mother.

Lenne was going to be a _mother._ I was going to be an uncle, Shuyin was going to be a father, Dad was going to be a grandfather… Holy shit. Lenne was going to be a mother.

The thought resounded in my head, bouncing off the walls of my brain, and then bounced back.

But, being me of all people, my thoughts drifted to Yuna. Yuna was still weak, and the doctor had just removed the IV from her left wrist.

"Yuna," I whispered urgently, "Who did this? Who beat you up like this?"

"It… it was… D-Dona. Dona's brother, and his friends… they… they just came up and took me. Then they told me… they told me that Dona was the girl for Tidus and that I had better stop meddling… and I told them that it was none of their business who I love… so they… they…" Yuna burst into tears, "They beat the crap out of me. I mean, look at me… I can barely _walk. _And _then_… she almost… cut my vocal chords."

I drew in a ragged breath. _Yuna without vocal chords? Without a voice?_

"She almost took away one of the most precious things in the world. That thing is not my voice, you see… but the ability to say, 'I love you.' And to say, 'thanks' and 'yes' and 'no.' the ability to wail in sadness and sing in joy. She almost took that away, Tidus…" Yuna was sobbing.

So it was Dona. Dona Greene was the reason Yuna was in the hospital walking shakily around in circles. Dona Greene almost silenced Yuna's beautiful voice. Dona Greene would PAY.

* * *

The next day was Monday. Yuna didn't want to go to school. So she didn't. When school was over and everyone was getting ready to leave, Rikku, Lulu, Paine, and Lenne gathered with me and we marched up to Dona. Well, I marched up to Dona. They stayed hidden; it was a surprise attack. 

"Dona Greene, you slut!" I exclaimed. "Did you know that Yuna has been in the hospital since one in the Yevondamn MORNING? You beat the life out of her… You almost took away her voice. You almost silenced her… and now you'll pay. DO YOU LIKE PICKING ON PEOPLE WHO CAN'T DEFEND THEMSELVES? Do you _enjoy it,_ Dona, picking on people when they are defenseless? Without her guns, Yuna couldn't defend herself. Are you so _weak_ that you can't fight fairly?"

Dona looked very scared for a moment, then smiled seductively.

"Oh, Tidus… it was necessary that I… take care… of little Yuna Lesca like that. I did it for _us._ Besides, sweetheart, you're a guy. You can't hit a girl."

I raised an eyebrow. " Don't do 'us' any favors, Dona. I love Yuna." I knew it would piss her off, so I yelled at the lingering students, "I LOVE YUNA LESCA! Oh, and… You're absolutely right Dona. I can't hit a girl- it's not in my blood. However," I continued, "I know four girls that would simply _love_ to hit you."

That was their cue- in full battle garb Paine, Lulu, Lenne, and Rikku marched up with scary expressions on their faces.

"It's _hurt time, you bitch,_" hissed Paine as she tapped her sword against her hip. Rikku brandished her claws and winked. Lenne walked up to Dona… and slapped her. _Hard._ Right across the face

Dona's hand flew to her cheek. Lenne's hard slap had turned Dona's face red with recoil, and Dona stood in shock and disbelief at Lenne.

"You can't mess with just one of us," snarled Lulu. "You mess with one of us, and you get the full throttle of YRP plus L2! FIRA!" Lulu swung an arm gracefully through the air, creating an ark of heavy fire magic. It swirled at Dona, who screamed and took off running, the powerful spell nipping her heels.

"GET BACK HERE!" called Rikku, frustrated. Rikku and Paine darted off after Dona.

"We're soooo going to get in trouble for this," sighed Lenne as she and Lulu went to get a ride home from Wakka.

"Nope. Dona is too proud to ask for help. She'll only tell Leblanc and the rest of her little friends. It's her brother we've got to watch for. Maybe I'll go back to teaching Yuna more magic…" reasoned Lulu.

"Mmhmm. I'll teach her songstress skills!" cried Lenne excitedly.

"And then Rikku can teach her the speed of a thief… I mean, yeah, Yuna has her Gunner stuff, but she doesn't always have her guns, and then what's she going to do? Without her guns, a Gunner is almost useless."

Lenne nodded in agreement as L2 left the school. I shook my head and sighed.

"I'm very, VERY glad that YRP plus L2 are some of my best friends," I said to nobody in particular, "Because if they weren't, I'd be scared for my life. No question."

And at that point, Dona ran past me screaming, looking rather bruised and limping slightly. Rikku and Paine chased her, their weapons ready.

"Yep, mmhmm… For my sake, I hope we're all friends forever and always."

**Yuna's Point of View**

I didn't go to school that day. Who could blame me? I was having trouble walking, and I honestly didn't feel like limping around school all day long.

So I sat home and read a book, that one with the poems and the secret messages. The most recent poem was written when the woman agreed to escape with the man.

'_It's so quiet, although the beating of my heart in my ears confirms that I live. The river flows from my tears, or is it the other way around? I can't see anything, but it feels as though I am in broad daylight. But I will still cry at the river. I count the days from the beginning of winter… eight more days, from the start of the cold? I'll cry in eight days for eight days. Then the tears will stop. Crying will cease in sixteen days. And at that time, I will become so numb that I may as well be dead'_

This one means that she is very nervous and her heart is pounding. 'Waiting' is what she means by 'crying' so then… 8 days after the first day of winter; she will be at the river. She'll wait there for eight days, and if her lover doesn't come, she'll commit suicide.

It really is fascinating, how war can hold people. How love can challenge the violence as well.

I closed the book as the door swung open. Tidus and Shuyin scrambled in from the cold and threw down their backpacks.

"Hey, Yuna, good news!" cheered Tidus. "Lenne, Lulu, Rikku, and Paine beat the crap out of Dona!"

"Well, that IS good news!" I grinned, hugging Tidus. I winced as I bumped my very bruised arm on the table.

"So then, we're all happy," Shuyin said.

"Indeed," I said. "Is there any homework?"

"Yeah, I brought home this math packet we have to do, and Gippal said this was from Science… there's other stuff too."

"Ah. Well, so goes Monday."

**Tidus's Point of View**

So then it was Tuesday the next day. Yuna agreed to go to school, but the doctor (EVIL OVERLORD) had declared that Yuna couldn't ride on the motorbike. So we walked. Yuna, Rikku, Shuyin, and me walked to school. The weather was slowly melting into spring, and the occasional robin would flutter by.

"It'll be spring before we know it!" said Yuna.

* * *

We got to school and people parted in the hallway. At first I thought that the part was for us, but we soon saw the source. It was Dona in a cast and crutches. 

Rikku and Paine sauntered up to Dona.

"Why, Dona, sweetie, what happened?" asked Rikku sweetly.

"Looks like you got hit by a bus," Paine feigned sympathy.

Dona scowled at them walked up to Yuna. "Oh look. We match."

"No," Yuna corrected, "you're way worse off than me. I mean I've got a wrap bandage or two, but _you've_ got a _cast._ Owchies. Well, at least you're mostly all right." Yuna faked a smile and walked off.

With all her wrappings and bandages, Yuna couldn't open her ratty locker with the mirror that never stayed on the door. So I opened it for her. And ended up carrying most of her books, which was just as well, because I might have done that anyway.

In homeroom, Mr. Perry expressed sympathy for Yuna and Dona's injuries. All the cheerleaders went to comfort their broken leader, as did most of the guys on the Blitz team. Except, of course, me and Wakka and Baralai. Shuyin was in a different class.

Even Seymour shot a glare or two at Dona for, well, injuring Yuna.

"Ohmygosh! Yuna! What happened?" two girls Lucil and Elma exclaimed in horror.

"Ah, Dona just being Dona," Yuna sighed.

Lucil turned and stared at Dona. "Um… she doesn't look so good herself… she's got a broken leg, a broken wrist, and a sprained ankle… plus lots of lacerations and bruises…"

"That was Rikku, Paine, Lenne, and Lulu," I offered. Lucil and Elma were at first shocked to be spoken to directly by me, but shook it off.

"Revenge?" asked Lucil.

"Yes."

"Good. We won't be necessary, then. I hope you feel better, Yuna!" Elma smiled as the bell rang. The first block was math class. I sat next to Yuna and helped her carry stuff; Rikku sat on her other side.

In art class, there was a new project where we took off our shoes and made footprints with paint on one big canvas. It was really cool; my footprints were blue, Yuna's were red, and Lulu's were purple.

The rest of the day sped by quickly. After school, I had to go to a class to be tutored, so Shuyin, Yuna, and Rikku walked home.

**Yuna's Point of View**

Something had been bothering me. I never really considered it so much. Tidus and his father had accepted me into their home. I never really considered how Shuyin felt. Shuyin, who was popular and kind of against my friends and I, was living in the same house as me. I just… I had to know. I had to ask.

"Hey… Shuyin?" I asked quietly, leaning on the doorpost outside his room.

"Huh? What is it, Yuna?"

"I just… you… Oh, I'll just spit it out. Before Tidus and I started dating… I always thought you hated my friends and me. Like… we weren't _good enough_ for you. You shot us death glares when we walked past and… now… is it just because of Tidus that you're my friend? I… I just…"

I paused. Shuyin was laughing. "Yuna, that's crazy. I'll admit; before I actually _met you_, yes. I honestly thought you and everyone else were, well… losers. But then I got to know you… I might have been against it at first, but… I did it for Tidus at first. But you… well, you guys grew on me. Before I knew it, I was sending e-mails to Gippal and asking Lulu for advice. I ask Paine where to get a kind of paint to put on a sword, and I even joke around with Rikku.

"Before you and Tidus got together, I'd laugh. I'd tell him, 'get a crush on a girl with actual style, someone cooler and less annoying and geeky.' But… I feel dumb, sometimes… like, how could I not see it before? How could I have not seen what I was missing…?"

I leaned against the wall and slid down to a seat. "Thanks, Shuyin."

"Besides, if I really wanted to get rid of you I could have given you back to your dad and slammed the door shut."

I giggled. "Hey… Shu?"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"Any time. Hey, we share a house, you're dating my brother, that makes you like a sister."

"Well, I've always wanted a brother."

"Ok, then, Sis. Go make dinner."

I stood up and pretended to glare. Shuyin grinned evilly and turned back to his magazine. Sprawled out on his bed with headphones in his ears… he looked just like Tidus. Which happens to twins, obviously.

So I made dinner. Tidus came home later and helped, and the three of us ate dinner. Jecht came home later and we heated up leftovers.

It felt good. Now I've got another brother (Wakka and Gippal were like brothers first), along with a bunch of sisters, and a boyfriend… my dad is getting married, I'm healing fast… and Yevon damn me twice, I sleep in the same room as my boyfriend!

And… the thought still clung to me. I could still tell them all how awesome they were. I could still yell at Rikku, argue with Lulu, giggle with Lenne, converse with Paine, joke with Wakka and Gippal, poke fun at Shuyin, and… Tidus… there are a lot of things I can still do with my voice. So much I wanted to tell him.

But, even without my voice… these people… all of them. If I had no voice for the rest of my life, I'd find a way. I'd find a way to fix it, a little at a time, and get back on my feet.

I was so terrified that night… when Dona held the knife at my neck. I'm tired of being afraid all the time. I'm tired of needing something to believe in simply for the purpose of going from one day to the next.

Having something to believe in is wonderful. Believing in yourself; now that's even better.


	12. High School Mockery

Sahrah: I'm so beyond totally in love with this story! Even my own awesomeness is unmatched. I realize, though, this story is a little bit Grease-ish, y'know, with Lenne being pregnant and everyone in love and the distinct groups… oh well, Grease is awesome, so yeah. Ok, time for reality to set in on poor Lenne. Everyone hug her and protect her from the meanies. The flashback is third person point of view. **Yuna's point of view**.

**Chapter 12: High School Mockery**

They had been playing that game for hours. Every time he got a game over, Tidus would curse loudly, and Shuyin would laugh. Shuyin would take a turn, curse when he died, and hand the controller dutifully over to his brother.

"The problem is," said Shuyin sourly, "No one is high leveled enough except for the samurai dude."

"First of all, he's not a samurai; he's a piercer; and second, it's also because the black mage doesn't know any higher-leveled spells," retorted Tidus. "DAMN IT!"

I laughed lightly at their antics, shaking my head. "Why do you keep re-starting the battle if you know you're going to lose?"

Tidus gave Shuyin the controller and turned to me. "Because first of all, it's FUN! And second of all, we don't know what's going to happen. If you think you're going to win, then you will eventually."

"Plus, what's the point in getting this far and then giving up just because you get to a roadblock? One way or another, we will win eventually," Shuyin said. "DIE, EVRAE! DIE!"

Apparently, Evrae was the name of the monster. From what I could see, you had to hit the monster long distance and every so often designate whatever the people were standing on to move closer. Of course, when they moved closer, Evrae would suck in air and on it's next turn, unleash a bout of poisonous breath that killed everybody in the party. It seemed pretty hard. (A/N: This scene is based on my sister and me. I WANT TO GO TO BEVELLE AND SAVE YUNA FROM SEYMOUR, NOT FIGHT THAT FRIGGIN' WYRM! Yeah, we're stuck. If I had Yuna in my party… IFRIT WOULD WHOOP YOUR SORRY ASS, EVRAE!)

Like I said, they had been playing for hours on that rainy Saturday afternoon. Everything was too wet to leave the house, so the three of us were stuck inside.

"Can I try?" I asked, sitting down on the couch beside Tidus.

"Sure," he replied. Shuyin handed me the controller, muttering about however game over is like a slap across the face.

The battle music turned on and I directed the piercing/samurai person to the front to Power Break the monster. Then the thief girl stole something called Water Gems, and mixed some concoction that knocked off quite a few health points.

The battle raged on as the warrior boy with a glowing blue sword called, "Closer, go closer!" To the captain of the ship.

"Why are you getting close? That bitch will kill you!" exclaimed Shuyin.

"Not if I move away right after he inhales," I replied.

I was, of course, right. Evrae inhaled; I moved away. The poison breath misfired, and I got closer right away. It raged on for about 20 minutes before, finally, Evrae died.

"PRAISE BE TO YEVON, YUNA BEAT EVRAE!" exclaimed Shuyin in both surprise and joy.

"Indeed," I said, handing him the controller. "Now, I'm going to go bake some sugar cookies."

Tidus volunteered to help, but remained on the couch until the cookies were done. Figures.

(A/N: I tried that tactic. It didn't work… BECAUSE EVRAE BROKE LULU! I WAS LAUGHING LIKE A MANIAC!)

* * *

It had been about a month since we found out Lenne was pregnant. My physical wounds had all healed, and it was finally spring. The first day of spring, to be exact. It was kind of windy, but the sun was out and everyone seemed to have a bounce in his or her step. Spring was just contagious.

Lenne was especially pleased; that day, she and Shuyin were going to the hospital. Lenne was going to get a due date and an ultrasound. And we were all going to be staring at our phones or computer screens waiting for the news. I'm lucky; I live with the father, so I'll get to know right away! It sounds funny… doesn't it? Shuyin… a father! Praise be to Yevon… Shuyin, a dad. Mr. handsome twin, a dad. Wow.

**Shuyin's Point of View**

Finally, that fucking bell rang. I bolted to my locker, crammed all of my stuff into my book bag, and raced off to find Lenne.

"Shu, over here!" she called from a bench amidst the rush of students.

Soon, we were on our way to Bevelle General Hospital. The doctor was a nice lady. She pushed a few buttons on the computer and in moments has results.

"Miss Araline, your official due date for your little bundle of joy should be around… September 19, I'd say. Of course, the baby could come anywhere from the beginning of September to the end of October. The due date is a guideline."

Lenne nodded, subconsciously rubbing a hand over the spot where the baby was growing.

"Now… since you're about two months along… your belly should be starting to show… ah, yes, see. I'm sure a few friends figured you were gaining weight?" The doctor smiled.

"Yeah," grinned Lenne. "I thought that, too."

"Well, that's all water under the bridge. Let's take a look. The heartbeat should be there…"

Lenne slipped her hand into mine, and I gave it a reassuring squeeze as the doctor ran a piece of a machine that looked like an iron over Lenne's lower stomach area. We looked over at the screen. For a minute, it was all fuzz, but soon we could see the outline of a baby.

"Can we tell if it's a-" I started to say.

"Not yet. Its gender won't really be recognizable for at least another month."

"Oh."

We could see the baby's head, four fingers on each hand (the doctor said that thumbs often develop last, and it was normal) and a set of nostrils. Toes curled sleepily on each foot and the baby opened and closed its mouth as if to say, "five more minutes, mommy!"

It was one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. The doctor, whose name was Dr Lourie, printed out pictures of the baby and waved goodbye.

"That was so awesome!" gushed Lenne as we walked down the hallway of the hospital, holding my hand, and her other hand on her stomach. "I can't believe it… we're having a baby!"

"I know… what should we name him or her?" I asked.

"Well… if it's a girl… I always liked the name Emma, after my grandmother, Ethel. I don't know, if it's a boy…"

"If it's a boy, how about-"

"How about _busted?_" exclaimed a voice from behind us. We whirled around to see Leblanc Shikar.

"O-oh, Leblanc!" Lenne tried to act friendly. Since Lenne and I started dating, Lenne had been forced to be friends with Leblanc and Dona. "I was going to call you when I got home-"

"Save it, love. You've been hanging around with the geeky girls… you are a geeky girl! And as for _you_, Shuyin!" Leblanc poked me. "I would _never_ have expected you to hang out with them too! Just in the past two months, you, Tidus, and Baralai have all stopped being cool! Hanging out with those losers, I should just-"

"SHUT UP!" Lenne shouted at Leblanc. Yuna does not shout, and Lenne shouts even less. "IF BEING A LOSER IS WHAT YOU CALL YRP PLUS L, THEN I HOPE I'M THE BIGGEST LOSER AROUND! AND ANOTHER THING! SHUYIN, TIDUS, AND BARALAI ARE DOING WHAT THEY WANT TO DO BECAUSE IT'S WAY COOLER THAN ANYTHING YOU AND YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE FRIENDS ARE DOING! LEBLANC, I'M SORRY I EVER DECIDED TO TRY AND BE FRIENDS WITH YOU! YOU AND DONA ARE COMPLETE AND TOTAL BITCHES!"

Lenne stormed off towards the car, and I shrugged at Leblanc, who was going into shock. "Don't mess with her; she's pregnant and she's already having mood swings." And I followed Lenne, leaving Leblanc to stare after us.

**Lenne's Point of View**

"What the heck came over me?" I asked embarrassedly in the car as Shuyin drove home.

"Mood swings, I guess. I heard pregnant women have mood swings and cravings and stuff," Shuyin replied.

"That would explain the peanut butter, and the banana splits, and the strawberry jam on wheat toast…" I muttered.

Shuyin's eyes widened, and then he laughed. "Yeah, it would. Make sure your pantry is stocked."

"It is!" I grinned.

I kissed Shuyin goodbye and booted up my computer while chewing on cold pizza. Shu was right; who the heck eats cold pizza?

**SilverMelody:** Hey, Yuna! Hey, Tidus!

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** Hey, well, results plz!

**SilverMelody:** Yes, yes. The doctor said it's too soon to tell if it's a boy or a girl, but we've got ultrasound pictures! Shu is bringing them home.

**TidusIsOnFireToo:** Coolness! Can't wait! Oh, g2g… Darn! 

**TidusIsOnFireToo has signed off**

Then, the phone rang. The caller ID said it was Rikku.

"He-"

_"TELL US, TELL US, TELL US!"_ Rikku didn't even let me finish saying hello! Wow.

"Who is 'us'? Who's over there?"

"_Me, Paine, and Lulu!"_ Rikku cheered.

"Well, it's too soon to say if it's a boy or a girl… but pictures! Shuyin has them now, we'll bring them to school tomorrow, okay?"

"_Ok!"_ said Lulu.

"_What are you going to name the baby?"_ asked Paine.

_"We're not sure… but it's going to be a_ surprise when we figure it out!" I giggled.

* * *

The next day at school, Shuyin and I showed the ultrasound pictures to all our friends, who squealed over them like the pictures were the actual baby. But I didn't care; I did basically the same thing. The thought rushed over me again. I'm pregnant; I'm going to be a mom. In a few months, I'm going to be a mommy picking up toys and setting up play-dates.

"Oh Lenne, sweetie!" Dona called grouchily at lunch, snapping me from my state of bliss.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"I SAID, is it true you have been hanging out with the geeks over there?"

"…Don't call them that!" I muttered. "They aren't geeks."

"So you HAVE been hanging out with them! Lenne, darling, if you want to stay with Shuyin, then you have to stay with us. Yevon knows he won't date someone like you for herself."

I glared at Dona and Leblanc. "He's only in it for the sex," added Leblanc.

"HEY!" I exclaimed, slamming a fist onto the table. "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT!"

The entire cafeteria looked over at me and I dropped my gaze in an embarrassed rush. "Never talk about him like that."

Dona shrugged, unfazed by my emotional outburst. "I can't help but tell the truth."

"And the truth is, he doesn't care one way or another if it's a boy, or a girl. He doesn't even care if you're pregnant. He's going to drop you like a hot potato unless you abort or something," Leblanc said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOU WHORES! GO TO HELL AND DIE!" I screamed, jumping up and running to the girl's bathroom.

At that point, YRP plus L had gotten up too, and were walking over to Dona and Leblanc.

"What did you say to Lenne?" Paine snapped menacingly.

Dona and Leblanc, in fear for their lives, quickly explained what had happened and what had been said.

"Lenne Araline is one of my best friends," Yuna said. "And Shuyin Watanuki is madly in love with her. You have no right to invade on their happiness. Lenne is absolutely right; you should go to hell and die!"

At that current moment, I was in the bathroom staring at my reflection. I was ashamed that I had ever ended up being friends with those girls. I was also worried… What if they _were_ right? What if… Shuyin didn't care?

"I don't know anymore…" A tear ran down my cheek.

**Shuyin's Point of View**

"Lenne…" I said as I jumped up from the table to go after her.

"Dude, what are _doing_? Lenne went into the _girl's bathroom_," said Nooj.

"Yeah, so?"

"…Do I need to say it again? _Girl's bathroom!_"

"Screw you," I snapped as I marched up the stairs and threw open the door to the- yeah, you guessed it- girl's bathroom.

"Shuyin!" Lenne gasped as she looked away from the mirror. "What the hell are you doing? This is the-"

"I KNOW, okay? Nooj emphasized that just fine, thanks! Lenne, what Dona and Leblanc said-"

"Look, they had a point," Lenne said. "From what I've heard… you used to be _just_ like the person they were describing… I'd like to believe that you're not like that now. I really… want to believe that."

"Then believe it, Lenne, 100! That person I used to be… was only like that because Tidus got all the attention!"

Lenne laughed at me. "So, now you're blaming your brother because you were with basically every girl in the damn school before I got here?"

I grinned. "Please. I blame _everybody._ Just like I blame _you_ for fixing all my problems."

Lenne blushed and wiped a tear from her eyes. "You have to give yourself some credit…"

"Maybe."

"So, come on, Lenne… lets go eat lunch with our _real_ friends. You don't want to be friends with Dona or Leblanc, so you don't have to. True; they got us together. But they sure as hell won't take us apart."

"But-"

"No buts!" I exclaimed. "Just because you're not friends with those sluts doesn't mean you can get rid of me!"

"Ahahaha… got it. I'm going to go eat with YRP plus L."

We went to hug when a girl emerged from one of the stalls. She paled and blinked twice, clearing her throat.

Lenne turned around, switching to 'anger mode' as her angry mood swings would in time be called, and hissed, "Fuck off!" The girl went back into the stall whimpering.

I paled as well, feeling sorry for the girl. "Yeah… I'm getting out of here. I mean… fuck… this is the girl's bathroom."

**Yuna's Point of View**

"High school is very cruel," Tidus commented to Baralai as he watched me shaking a finger at Dona and Leblanc.

"Everything is cruel some time," he replied.

"Hey," I gave me a loose hug, walking up behind him.

"Hey. Didja fix the problem?" Tidus asked.

"As best I could," I replied. "There's only so much I can do… where's Shuyin?"

Nooj laughed. "He went into the girl's bathroom."

"Hahaha, really?" I smiled. Nooj did not smile back, especially not at me. I sighed; there are people who just hate us 'geeks'. Well, sorry mister-jock-athlete-muscle brain.

"Well, see you later, sweetie," I said, kissing Tidus on the cheek and returning to my seat. I head Nooj say, "Why, again, do you date that geek?" _Nooj, you suck. Seriously._

Soon, Lenne and Shuyin emerged from the bathroom. Lenne, surprisingly, went and got her tray from her normal seat and marched over to us. The entire student body seemed to gasp at once. Lenne Araline, the quiet girl that was dating the hot Blitzball star, was defying the laws of high school to sit somewhere else. Oh, Yevon forbid.

We all made room for our friend.

"Well, this is just freaking awesome!" exclaimed Rikku. "Now YRP plus L2 get to sit together!"

Lulu nodded. "I propose a sleepover tonight in honor of the new seating arrangement."

"Yeah! Party at Rikku's house!" cheered Lenne and I.

"Can I come?" asked Gippal jokingly.

"No!" Rikku flushed and I sighed. _Oh, Rikku, Gippal, you guys will get it sooner or later… I hope…_

"Hey, coolness, you're here!" Rikku sang as she opened the door. I had my overnight bag; complete with a Blitz jersey I had stolen from Tidus. Won't he be happy knowing I'm sleeping in his championship top. Heh.

"Rikku, fru'c yd dra tuun?" called Brother from the next room.

"Ed'c Yunie. Cra'c cmaabehk ujan, ymuhk fedr Paine, Lulu, yht Lenne!"

"Ur... re, Yuna."

I giggled. "Hi, Brother."

(A/N: The conversation: 'Rikku, who's at the door?' 'It's Yunie. She's sleeping over, along with Paine, Lulu, and Lenne!' 'Oh… hi, Yuna.')

Soon, Paine, Lulu, and Lenne arrived, each bearing sleepover supplies. Lenne had makeup, Lulu had hair stuff, and Paine brought movies and CD's. It was a YRP plus L2 sleepover party, ready to roll!

"Rikku, truth or dare?" asked Lulu from behind Lenne. Lulu was braiding Lenne's hair on Rikku's bed.

"Truth," piped my cousin.

"How do you feel about Gippal?"

Rikku flushed. "He, I, um… we're like… siblings that actually like each other, yeah! That's, um… we're not dating! Fa'na hud, hud, hud! E cfayn! Fyyyyyr! Ifyr, is..."

"Rikku, stop talking in Al Bhed and answer the damn question," snapped Paine.

"Fine… I… really, really, really, really like him! You might even call it love."

"Aw… Really?" I teased.

"Abso-posi-you better believe it!" Grinned Rikku. " Ra... ra ryc so raynd. So muja..." Dramatically, Rikku fell backwards with a great sigh, sending us into fits of giggles. (A/N: Al Bhed Translation: 'He… he has my heart. My love…' Rikku, you mush head!)

"My turn!" Rikku said brightly, sitting up. "Yunie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" I said proudly.

"I dare you to run next door and ding-dong-ditch your old house!"

We all laughed, not expecting me to do it. But I stood, said, 'be right back' and sauntered up to my dad's house. I rang the doorbell and jumped into the bushes beside the front door. Seymour opened it.

"…Huh?" he looked incredibly stupid, not knowing what happened.

"Who's there?" called Maurette from another room.

"No one…" he called back, closing the door. I laughed like a maniac as I sprinted back to Rikku's house.

**Rikku's Point of View**

_Gippal... Ruf... lyh E syga oui cyo druca funtc? Ruf lyh E syga oui ihtancdyht? E muja oui... so raynd YLRAC uhmo vun oui... Oui yna so ajanodrehk. Yht E ys ouin yhodrehk._

Which means, ' _Gippal... How... can I make you say those words? How can I make you understand? I love you... my heart ACHES only for you... You are my everything. And I am your anything_.'

If I ever got the nerve to, like, tell him how I felt, that would be what I'd say, probably. Yeah, like I'd ever be able to…

So, there we were, watching Yunie scamper across the lawns to her old house and ring the doorbell. She hid in the bushes as that bastard, Seymour, opened the door. He looked around and closed the door. Yuna, laughing maniacally, ran back and grinned at us. "Who's next?" she asked.

"You get to truth or dare someone!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, then…. Paine! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Yuna nodded and said, "I dare you to go downstairs and make a smoothie in the blender without the top on!"

Paine groaned and got up from her spot in the computer chair. We followed her downstairs as I pulled out the blender. Paine threw in some chocolate chips, random fruit, and some milk. Then she turned it on and we ducked for cover under the table as a spray of smoothie went around the kitchen. After there was liquid on almost every part of the kitchen, Paine leaped up and turned off the whirring blender.

"Who's gonna clean this up?" Paine asked.

"Um…" I trailed off. "I guess we all should…"

So Lulu turned on the boom box as loud as it could go and we went to work cleaning the ceiling, counters, table, chairs, refrigerator, doors, and everything else you could find in a kitchen. Ah, the fun of cleaning. Not.

**Lenne's Point of View**

"Whew… I say no more dares that involve cleaning…" I exclaimed as I fell back against the bed.

"Yeah," agreed Lulu. "So, Paine… your turn."

"Truth or dare… Lenne!" Paine said.

"Um… Truth."

"Well, good, 'cause I've been wondering something. So… how did you and Shuyin get together? I mean, no offence, but… you two don't have groups that click. Even before you met us… you two were so different."

"Yeah," I sighed. "Well, ladies, Truth or Dare time is over. It's story time."

**Flashback**

_"Lenne, sweetheart, you'll love your new school!" cried Lenne's mother, Suzana._

_"Mom, I want to go home! I want to go back to Zanarkand!" Lenne exclaimed. Lenne was wearing a denim dress with a white tee shirt underneath. Her hair was brushed until it glowed, and she wore her best Sunday shoes. _

_"The bus stop is down the street at the corner, so… have a good day, sweetie"_

_Lenne trudged down the street full of mansions and big, big houses and stopped where a gathering of snobby looking girls and uptight looking boys. A girl with black hair and a smirk turned to a girl with short blonde hair and said, "Look. New meat."_

_The black-haired girl walked up to Lenne and said, "Hi. I'm Dona Greene. This is Leblanc Shikar" – she gestured to the blonde- "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Lenne Araline…" Lenne said quietly._

_Leblanc laughed. "Ha, Lenne, love, you look like you're going to Sunday school."_

_Lenne blushed in embarrassment and pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears gently with her fingertips._

_"Relax, love. We'll show you the ropes. If you do exactly as we say, you might even manage to make a few friends." At that moment, the bus pulled up and everyone boarded. Leblanc and Dona shoved Lenne roughly into a seat nearby._

_"Don't talk to anyone unless we tell you to," ordered Dona. Lenne nodded._

_When they arrived at the school, Lenne went to the office and got her schedule from the receptionist. Her homeroom was the same as Leblanc's, and Lenne sat next to her until the teacher announced her to the class. She was told to stand and glanced around, looking for a friendly face._

_She caught the eyes of a cute boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Lenne blushed lightly and sat back down._

_"Well," said Dona at lunch, "Time for intros. You know Leblanc and me… the girls from the cheerleading team are Alyx, Merria, Jade, and Chrissy. You can talk to them. The guys you can talk to are Tidus, Shuyin, Nooj, Baralai, and anyone else who has a jersey with the name, 'Bevelle High' on the back. Got it, sweetie?"_

_Lenne nodded and opened her brown paper bag lunch and removed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich- no crusts- a water bottle, an apple, and a cookie._

_"What a fantastic lunch, Lenne!" Leblanc exclaimed. "Too bad… I don't have a lunch. Would you mind sharing?"_

_Lenne smiled, happy to have something she could do for her new friend, and offered her the apple. Leblanc, however, reached and took the entire cookie. _

_"Um… I would have shared that…" Lenne said quietly._

_"And you DID, love!" Leblanc enthused. "Did you make these yourself?"_

_"Um… yes, I did…"_

_"Make more. Bring them tomorrow."_

_Lenne nodded obediently, and the cheerleaders exchanged smirks._

_After lunch, Lenne had science class. Dona was in that class._

_"Well, Lenne, did you see any guys you liked so far?" asked Dona rudely._

_"… There was that one guy… the blonde one, he… he's really cute. He, um… he smiled at me… in homeroom…"_

_"Lets see… you're in Leblanc's homeroom… so… oh, Shuyin Watanuki? I'm dating his twin brother, Tidus. I'll hook you up… for a price."_

_"…What price?" asked Lenne._

_"Do my homework for three months. You're smart, huh?" Dona smiled demurely and patted Lenne on the shoulder._

_"Lab partners will be assigned," the teacher droned, "Lets see… I'll have your partners tomorrow."_

_"I can get you to be partners with Shuyin if you do what I asked," Dona whispered._

_"Um… okay…Yeah!"_

_Two weeks passed. Lenne did Dona's homework… and Leblanc's… and Alyx's… and all the other cheerleaders, for that matter. But she didn't care. She was a lab partner with Shuyin… and Dona hadn't completed her end of the deal. What happened to 'hook us up'? Didn't you say… you would help me? Dona? Leblanc? Anyone?_

_Lenne sighed. The hallway was mostly empty. Most students had gone home, but Lenne had stayed to finish a social studies project. There was a pile of books in her arms, and she couldn't see where she was going._

_"Ah!" Lenne exclaimed as she crashed into someone else, sending her precious novels across the floor._

_"Oh! I'm sorry!" said the person she had crashed into. _

_"Sh… Shuyin?" exclaimed Lenne, blushing._

_"Naw, Shu is my brother. You know him?" asked the boy. "I'm Tidus."_

_"Well, I kind of… he's… my lab partner in science…"_

_"Oh! Lenne Araline! I've heard 'bout you. Shu said you were probably the smartest girl in the school." Tidus smiled and handed Lenne her books. "Well, see you."_

_Lenne stood, blushing furiously after her crush's twin. 'Me? The smartest girl in the school?'_

_"Lenne, sweetie, today I am going to fulfill my promise to you," Dona declared one morning at the bus stop. "I'm going to make Shuyin ask you out."_

_After they got off the bus, Dona walked curtly up to Shuyin Watanuki's locker. "Oh, Shuyin… I've got you some fresh meat ready to be eaten," she said sweetly._

_"Who?" he asked without looking away from his locker._

_"Lenne Araline. She's crushing on you- have fun." Dona smiled and whispered to herself, "Yes, Lenne, darling… Time for you to find out how boys at this school get around."_

_"Hey, Lenne," Shuyin said during science. "Wanna catch a movie tonight?"_

_The beaker full of water Lenne had been holding dropped and spilled. "Ah!" Lenne exclaimed, dropping to the floor, trying to pick up all the pieces of glass._

_'Too easy' Shuyin thought to himself. "Careful!" he said, pretending to care. "Don't cut yourself."_

_"Ahaha… um… okay. I won't… and um… I mean… y-yes, I'll go to the movies with you tonight…"_

_"Really? Great. I'll pick you up at 5. We can get dinner."_

_"O-ok. Here, I'll give you directions…"_

_The bell rang at 5. Lenne was dressed in a surprisingly low-cut blue shirt and a pink mini-skirt. She figured that she should stop dressing like she was a going to church. She even put on makeup. Opening the door, Shuyin stood. His jaw practically hit the floor._

_'Woh, this is the girl I have science with? This girl is HOT!'_

_"Ah… h-hi!" Shuyin stuttered._

_"Hi!" Lenne smiled. "Ready to go?"_

_"That was a good movie," Lenne said as they drove home from the movie theater. The two had ended up eating first- Shuyin was surprised to find that Lenne was very knowledgeable about… well, a lot of stuff. Like music, cars, video games… the kind of stuff he liked. It was a surprise that they had so much in common. It caught him off guard._

_"It was, wasn't it?" Shuyin agreed as they stopped in front of Lenne's house._

_"Oh, darn… no one's home…" Lenne sighed. "Oh, I forgot… Mom's out on business and won't be back until morning… and Dad is with her." With a frown, she got out of the car. Shuyin followed her to the front door._

_"Well, I had a good time," Lenne smiled. "See you on Monday!" She reached to unlock her front door when she felt something touch her lips. Shuyin's lips. 'He… kissed me?' she thought frantically. 'Oh, Yevon…'_

_He broke their kiss and whispered, "Do you hate being home alone?"_

_"Um… yeah…" Lenne was the proper color of a red apple, caught very unaware._

_"Then how about I stay the night?" He kissed her again, more forcibly, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Lenne bit down hard and pulled away._

_"What the hell are you thinking? I just met you! I'm not some kind of whore you can just string along, you know! Thanks for ruining a nice night. Goodbye!" Lenne slapped Shuyin across the face, ran inside her house, slammed the front door, and locked it firmly, leaving Shuyin staring in shock._

_'Did she just… reject me? ME? Shuyin Watanuki?'_

_Lenne closed her eyes, and a tear slipped through her lashes. "I knew it was too good to be true. I knew it. I want to go home… I want to go back to Zanarkand…"_

_She sunk to her knees and cried, until slowly she pulled herself to bed in a dreamless, hopeless slumber._

_On Monday, Lenne refused to produce her so-called friends' homework._

_"Do it yourselves," she snapped. The day passed quickly, until science._

_"Lenne, I own you an apolo-"_

_"Shut up and work," she cut off Shuyin angrily. "I'm not in the mood."_

_"But…"_

_"Hmph. If you're not going to stop talking, say what you need to say and then work! I'm not going to fail because of YOU."_

_"Okay, fine. Lenne, I'm sorry. Dona… well… she kind of sets me up with other girls to…"_

_Lenne laughed bitterly. "Dona is your pimp."_

_"…I…ah... kinda...But… I didn't expect this."_

_"Expect what?" Lenne asked harshly._

_"I didn't expect… normally, the day after I'm with a girl, I forget all about her. But… I can't stop thinking about you. I had no idea you liked the same stuff as me… or cared so much about everything. I never… I never would have guessed. I'm sorry, Lenne… please… give me another chance?"_

_Lenne paled. Half of her wanted so badly to hug him and forgive him. But the other half wanted to scream, 'fuck you' and slap him again. She compromised._

_"I don't know if I can do that, Shuyin. We'll see." Lenne whispered._

_"Okay."_

_The next day when Lenne opened her locker, a bouquet of flowers fell out with a note attached. "I'm sorry," the note said. Lenne blushed and giggled. "Yeah… the first half of me wins," she mumbled as she ran through the hall to Shuyin's locker._

_"Hey," she said, "Thanks for the flowers."_

_"Don't mention it," he grinned. "Say… do you want to go out on a REAL date?"_

_"…All right." Lenne agreed and twisted her pinky finger with her boyfriend. Dona's plan had backfired; Shuyin and Lenne ended up falling in love. But for as long as they're together, Lenne still makes Shuyin swear not to bring up that incident."_

I finished my story when I felt something. It was a sharp pain in my lower stomach, but it was complete bliss.

"Ow…" I muttered.

"Huh?" asked Yuna.

"The baby kicked," I smiled. "Proof that Shuyin and I are in love."

Soon, everyone laid out the sleeping bags and went to bed. I lay awake with a hand on my tummy, thinking about how wonderful it was that I didn't stay in Zanarkand.

If I had stayed, I'd never have met Shuyin, or YRP plus L, or Gippal, or Wakka, or Tidus, or Baralai. And I wouldn't be nearly as happy. And now here I am, pregnant. _Run that by me again?_ Life rocks. And for just a moment, everything is right in Spira.


	13. Annoyingly Cute Girlfriends

Sahrah: Whee, is it already number 13? Chapter 13, I mean. It feels like I'm throwing in fillers again, but rest assured; the major conflict occurs around… Lets see… chapters 22-24. I know- only two actual chapters of thick angst. I suck, right? Too bad; I couldn't bear my darling Yunie and dearest Tidy-widy to be apart for much longer than that (oopsies, I spoiled something!). 24 is the last chapter, and then there's an epilogue. I've already begun working on the sequel! Well, that's that. On with the show! Time for some romantic fluff- YRP plus L2 style! Read on, faithful reviewers! **Tidus's point of view**.

**Chapter 13: Annoyingly Cute Girlfriends**

The Blitzball season ended with a bang- we won the championship tournaments, and were given tickets to a party. But we all decided to skip the party and go out to eat at the diner instead.

While at the diner, Yuna raised her cup of soda in the air and said, "I propose a toast to Tidus, Wakka, Shuyin, Baralai, and the rest of Bevelle High's Blitzball team!" We all raised our drinks with laughter, snapped the cups together, and sucked through the straws noisily.

"Hey," said Rikku. "I've always wondered something… At home, no one drinks through straws, so why do they give us straws at restaurants?"

"I don't know," I said as I took another sip.

"An eternal mystery of Yevon," Wakka supplied.

"One of many," added Lulu.

I laughed. It was a good question… not one I would think to ask, but still valid. Rikku did that a lot, come to think of it.

"There you are!"

We all turned to see Dona standing with her hands on her hips looking annoyed.

"I knew you losers had been eating here… but, you, Tidus? And Shuyin, and Baralai, and Wakka?"

"We're celebrating the championship victory," Rikku said.

"How nice. But everybody is looking for you at the party and they sent me to get you," Dona snapped.

"Well, we're having fun here, ya?" said Wakka.

"Yes, Dona. We are having fun. We don't want to go to your stupid party," Baralai added.

"…" Dona scowled. "You… you… ugh!" She turned on her heel and stomped out of the diner in a tizzy.

"Hmph. Bitchtard," Paine sniffed.

"Yeah, she is…" agreed Lenne. "Ack…"

"What's that?" asked Lulu.

"Baby… kick… ouch… organs…"

Everyone laughed (except Shuyin and Lenne. Shuyin who was trying to comfort his girlfriend, and Lenne who was trying not to stab her stomach with the butter knife. The baby was quite a kicker by this point. Lenne didn't really like that.)

The hour of eating passed, and we said our sullen goodbyes. No one liked the end of the Friday diner dinners, but we couldn't stay there forever. We had to go home. So Yuna climbed on behind me on my motorbike (not-deathtrap) and Shuyin and Lenne took Lenne's car. Lenne wasn't allowed on a motorbike for quite awhile. Rikku and Gippal rode home, and Baralai drove Paine. Lulu and Wakka went home, too. From my point of view, the night was fairly uneventful.

* * *

"Tidus," whispered Yuna as we walked inside of the dark, empty house.

"What?"

"Guess what? Tomorrow, I'm going with Maurette to get a dress for the wedding."

"Oh. Why are we whispering?"

"Because," answered Yuna, "I haven't even told Rikku yet!"

"I see… I feel special now!"

"You should. You want a medal?" Yuna smiled jokingly, and I flashed my eyes evilly.

"No. But I'll take you as consolation!" I scooped her up bridal style and marched up the stairs.

"Tiduuuuus, put me down!" she squealed, giggling hysterically, squirming in my arms.

"Okie dokey," I said idiotically, plopping her onto my bed. She screamed because I had released her a good five or six feet above the actual bed, and the impact knocked most of the pillows to the floor.

"You're an idiot," she snapped.

"I love you, too."

"I love you more."

"No way."

"How 'bout we call it a tie?" Yuna asked sweetly.

"Works for me. What's the prize this time?"

"Well, you got a prize last time, so… it's my turn!" Yuna stood suddenly, throwing her arms around me and kissing me.

_Okay, so I've got two prizes now… where's yours, Yuna?_

"I love being a winner," I said when we finally broke apart.

"Yeah," agreed Yuna, flopping back onto my bed.  
"You're gonna need to get off of there when we go to bed."

"Don't wanna."

"…Okay."

I pulled the comforter out from under her and sat on the other side of the bed. I was already in my pajamas, so I pulled the comforter up to my chin. Yuna wiggled beside me, working off her clothes and pulling on an oversized tee shirt.

"G'night, Yunie," I whispered as I flicked off the light. Yuna shifted her weight and pressed her cheek against my back.

"G'night, Tidus," she whispered sleepily.

I smiled into the darkness as both Yuna and I faded into sleep.

**Lulu's Point of View**

Something was bothering Wakka. I could tell from the minute he picked me up after he won the game. Once the blitz pool was drained, the team was still out cheering. Girlfriends ran down from the bleachers to hug/kiss/make out with their boyfriend from the team. Tidus picked Yuna up in the air; Baralai and Paine kissed- both bright red. Both of them aren't so happy with public displays of affection, but they did kiss. Lenne and Shuyin hugged and walked away holding hands.

Normally when he wins a game, Wakka and I celebrate just the two of us. We just have it etched in our minds to get away from the crowd and be together. But today, I waited at the edge of the field. And he didn't come.

We sat silently in the car. The radio was off, with Wakka in the driver's seat and me in the passenger's.

"What's bothering you, Wakka?"

"Huh?"

"I can always tell when something is wrong," I said. "You've been acting different lately."

"I… no, no I haven't!"

"…"

"…Was it that obvious?"

I chuckled. "Only to me. We've always been like that. We could always tell when the other was feeling down… So tell me now. What's bothering you?"

Wakka sighed a long, drawn out sigh. Oh, dear.

"It's… hard to say, kinda… it's like… ah…"

"Wakka. Come on. You can tell me anything."

"Ok. You're right. You always are." He smiled a little. "It's just like… Yuna and Tidus are always acting so it's really obvious they're a couple, ya know? And Lenne and Shuyin, well, they're havin' a baby! Baralai and Paine… Rikku and Gippal. They all act, well…. Like couples! They flirt and stuff like that… It's just… we never do that. We never have."

I nodded. "So you're saying… that you feel weird because we don't act like other couples?"

"Well… yeah. See, I told you, it's stupid. It's nothing!"

"No, it's not nothing. When… did you start feeling like this?"

"Well, it's like… you know how everyone knows how Tidus and Yuna are together? Well, girls go up to him- and I see it- and when they ask him out, and he tells them he's got a girlfriend, they say, 'I know. Yuna Lesca.' But… the other day, this one girl asked me out and when I told her I was dating someone, she said, 'Huh? Who?' and I started thinking… is it that hard to see?"

"Oh… Wakka… I had no idea you felt that way! I guess… I just never… got the hang of being a girlfriend. I was afraid that it would make our friendship weird… I wanted to be your friend and your girlfriend… And I'm sorry. I am your girlfriend. And I love you. And if it makes you feel better," I started to smile, "I'll try acting more like an annoying, doting girlfriend who follows you around."

Wakka laughed, "No, then I'd be scared!"

"Fear is of the essence."

"…So, you mean it? Ah, NOW I sound stupid."

"Not any more than usual. Yes, I mean it. I'll start right now!" Wakka had stopped the car in my driveway, so I put my palms against his cheeks and pulled his face into mine for a tongue-twisting kiss. Which, in all honestly, is the only way I could describe that moment. Our moment of clarity. Our moment of connection.

After what seemed like an hour, we parted.

"I believe you now, ya?" he whispered.

"Good." I smiled shyly, kissed him quickly, and got out of the car. "See you later, _sweetie_!" I called as I shut the door.

"Don't call me that!"

**Rikku's Point of View**

You ever notice how you can be, like, really obnoxious at any time? And other times, you can be really outspoken and loud about how you feel. It's like I can be loud any time except when I need to.

'When I need to be loud' can be described as the only time when I'm straddling a seat shared with Gippal, with my arms wrapped around him. Like on the back of a deathtrap. Y'know?

So we got to my house and I opened the door. Captain Oblivious (Gippal) waved goodbye and rode away.

"Oh, by the way, Gippal, I love you," I said to the air. "DAMMIT! WHY CAN'T I GET THIS STUPID ROMANCE THING RIGHT!"

So I went inside my house and shut the door.

**Gippal's Point of View**

Why don't I ever just spit it out? The perfect chance happens every time we all go out to eat. The perfect chance to get the perfect girl. (A/N: Oh for Yevon's sake.)

We waved goodbye and off I went. When I got to my house, I jiggled the handle. The door wouldn't open. The garage was shut, and evidently my parents once again changed the code. I knocked on the front door, and no one answered.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath, flipping open my cell phone. I opened the friends list and held the 'down' key down and pressed 'call.' Like Russian Roulette, it stopped on Rikku's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Ri, it's Gippal. I'm stuck out of my house, can I stay at your place?"

"_Whaaat? Wh-why me? Why n-not like, um, err, Wakka, or Tidus and Shu, or Baralai?"_

"Rikku, you sound embarrassed or something. What's the big deal? We used to do it all the time."

_"I'M NOT EMBARRASSED!"_

"Liiiiiiaaaaar…" I teased.

_"No! No, I'm not! Fine, get your ass over here."_

"Will do." I closed the flip phone and got back on my motorbike.

_When was the last time I slept at Rikku's house? When I was little, wasn't it? We were… 8? 9?

* * *

_

"Rikku, I'm here!" I called cheerfully as I invited myself into her house.

"Oh! Okay, do you wanna sleep on the couch or on the floor in a sleeping bag?" she smiled.

"Which room on the floor?"

"I don't know. You pick. I'm going to bed," Rikku replied as she marched up the stairs.

_Let's see… big, empty room on a couch… floor in Rikku's room… hmm…_

"WHAT THE HELL?" Rikku screamed as I went into her room.

"You said I could pick the room to sleep on the floor."

"I _hate it_ when you do that."

"I know." I dropped the sleeping bag that Rikku had given me on the floor and put a pillow down, too. I slid into the sleeping bag and put my head on the pillow. Rikku flicked off the light and climbed into bed.

"Hey, Ri?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"Oh, don't be dumb. You're always welcome."

"I hope you know that if you ever need help, you can call me. I'll look out for you. You're very important to me."

Rikku drew in a sharp breath. "I-I see. W-well… you're… important to me, too."

"Yeah."

For a while, we were silent. Rikku yawned a few times and every so often I'd hear the blanket rustling on her bed.

"Rikku?" I asked into the darkness.

"Mmm?" She didn't even respond all the way.

"I love you." I waited. Rikku didn't answer. Slowly, I stood up and looked at her. She was dead asleep. She hadn't heard it. My confession that I'd hid for so long had been spoken. And the only person who had the chance to hear it was asleep. My words had fallen on deaf ears.

* * *

"Wake up, lazy!" Rikku was exclaiming in her neon green sweatpants and her bright pink tee shirt. She stood above my head, kneeling so that her face was inches from mine.

"Argh! What are you doing?" I exclaimed, trying not to blush. I'm a guy. I don't blush. …Damnit. (A/N: Oh please, every guy in this fic has blushed. Except for Seymour and Dona's brother and his thug friends. And the doctor peoples.)

"Waking you up."

"DUH. I mean what are you doing here?"

"Whaa? This is MY HOUSE. You slept in MY ROOM. Because you got locked out of YOUR HOUSE."

"Oh. Right."

**Rikku's Point of View**

I had a dream that night. Gippal told me that he loved me. Such wishful thinking! Such a great dream.

"What do you want for breakfast? We have cereal, toaster waffles, bagels…"

"I don't know."

"Bagels it is, then!" I decided.

As I rushed down the stairs and shoved two bagels clumsily into the toaster oven, I smiled. The smile was a little bit happy, a little bit sad, a little wistful, and even a little jealous.

Yuna was an annoyingly cute girlfriend for Tidus. Lenne was an annoyingly cute girlfriend for Shuyin. Paine and Baralai, and Lulu and Wakka. All so cute it's almost sickening. Sure, I've got my not-boyfriend. Whoop-dee-doo. But… what good is being a not-girlfriend?

I want something more. I know it's there. I see it every time I think about Gippal. But… does he feel the same? The connection… it's so strong. All of us. We're all connected through the web of life, y'know? We're all in this together… y'know? I just… I feel it. One day… I'll be Gippal's annoyingly cute girlfriend.

**End of Chapter 13**

Sahrah: I know, it's all crap. But I felt the urge to write Yuna/Tidus, Lulu/Wakka, and Rikku/Gippal fluff. And I have writers' block. Next chapter will be better, I promise with all my heart and soul. Don't eat me! If you eat me, you'll never know what happens!


	14. Help Needed

Sahrah: This chapter focuses more on Lenne and Shuyin, even though the main characters are Yunie and Tidus! But, as always, I hope that the message stays still. I hope that this story isn't too unrealistic (YES I KNOW- LULU DOES MAGIC, LENNE IS A SONGSTRESS! ETC!) in the sense of the things the characters face and will be facing. The kind of stuff you see every day and don't pay attention too, like teenage pregnancies, sports tournaments, relationships with sexual intercourse, family re-marriages, and hard decisions. There might be some other drama kind of stuff, like depression. Not like the cutting kind! I couldn't do it! Ack! Okay. And, reviewer-who-shall-remain-nameless, thanks for telling me. Babies don't start kicking until about 5 months of pregnancy? Oh. Well… my math is bad, so this is where the artistic license comes in. Enough said. And, to make up for the pitiful excuse for a chapter 13, here's 14!**Shuyin's Point of View.**

**Chapter 14: Help Needed**

How do you stop thinking about the most incredible thing that's ever happened to you? And I'm not even sure if it's good or bad. I just don't know anymore, and not knowing scares me so much.

Here are a few things I do know. 1. I love Lenne. 2. I really love Lenne. 3. I love Lenne so much that I got her pregnant. 4. Lenne and I are 18-years-old. 5. That baby is due in September.

It's like I have to cling to what I know, because if I don't, all I'll have is a pack of questions I can't answer. And then what am I supposed to do?

But Lenne wants this baby. And… so do I. Is it so selfish of me? … I hope not.

"I need a job," I said one day at lunch. "The baby is due in about 5 months. It's May."

Tidus dropped his apple and started laughing, along with Baralai. "Y-you? Work? You don't _work_! You've never worked a day in your lazy-ass life!" they choked.

"I will work!" I defended, scowling at them. "I'll do it for Lenne!"

They stopped laughing. "Oh. That's right." Baralai said quietly.

"Yeah. I need a job so I can buy-"

"So you can buy a house, baby clothes, appliances, furniture, food… We know, we know!" Tidus interrupted.

"I was GOING TO SAY so that I could buy a RING, dumbass!" I snapped.

"A ring? For what?" Tidus, you _idiot!_

"So he can propose to Lenne, stupid!" Baralai smacked Tidus on the back of the head.

"Ohhhhh. Wait. JEEZ, REALLY!"

"Stupid! Be quiet! Someone will hear you," I hissed.

"Sorry! But, really? Dude, in that case, I'm going to get a job, too! To help you out, bro!"

"I'll help too," Baralai added.

"Really?" I grinned. "Thanks, guys."

"Any time."

After school, the three of us piled into Baralai's car. We were about to go, when someone behind us said, "Hey! Where the hell are you going without us?"

We turned around to see Wakka and Gippal, along with YRP plus L2. Minus Lenne, who was visiting her grandmother that week.

"We were… um… going to… fine. We were going to get jobs." There! I said it!

"What? Why, all of a sudden?" asked Yuna.

"Shu needs money so he can buy a ring to propose to Lenne. But don't tell Lenne."

"Why would we?" huffed Rikku.

"Because you're _you_," offered Baralai.

"Oh! Why, I oughtta… get a job, too!"

"Huh!" I exclaimed.

"Because we're all BFF's! Best friends forever. And we're going to help, whether you want us to, or not!" Rikku declared.

"Yeah, we're here for you! You're my (kind of) brother!" Yuna smiled.

"All the way, man!" Gippal added.

"100" Paine agreed.

"Through thick and thin, ya?" supplied Wakka.

"We'll all do our best," Lulu said.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Tidus. "Let's GO!"

So, in the end, Tidus, Baralai, and I all got part time jobs at the diner. We made about minimum wage, but with minimum wage times 9, it's enough to buy a nice diamond engagement ring. I think so, at least.

Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Lulu all applied in different places. Rikku got a job as a clerk at the local gym, Paine, Yuna, and Lulu got a job at the bookstore. Wakka and Gippal looked around, but ended up going to work with me at the diner. And that's the story of our short time working part time.

We all fell into a schedule. Tidus, 'Lai, Gippal, Wakka, and I all worked on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 3:00 to 7:00, each making about 250 gil a week (including tips, of course.) After work, Tidus, Wakka, and Baralai would go hang out at the bookstore for half and hour and then escort their girlfriends home. I would go home and call Lenne to complain about work, she'd ask again why I needed college money if I had a college fund, and I'd tell her it was for a really nice laptop. Lenne wanted to get a job at the bookstore, but they didn't want to hire her because she was pregnant. So, Lenne volunteered her time to the local library instead.

Gippal would go home after work, and Rikku, who worked weekends from 1 to 4, would go to Lulu's house to hang out after work, because Lulu lived about five minutes from the gym.

The schedule worked perfectly. After a month, I had about 6,100 gil. That is a lot of money. I wanted to keep working even after my friends all quit. 61 K is more than enough for a very nice engagement ring, and I told them they could quit at any time. In all, we had made good money. I wanted to give everyone a share of the money- it was earned by them, of course. But they all refused. Yuna pointed at me and told me to take it because I needed it the most. Everyone else nodded in agreement, and that was that.

So I kept working part time to earn money for all the stuff Tidus had mentioned in May. It was June 1st when Yuna realized it- I was working way too hard.

"Shuyin, where are you going?" called Yuna from the table one morning at breakfast.

"Work!" I exclaimed as I grabbed my jacket.

"Why're you all red?"

"I-I'm not! You, um, imagined it, okay? Just… I need to go!"

"No, get back here!"

Yuna put on her 'do not mess with me' voice, so I stopped, turned around, and Yuna pressed her palm against my forehead.

"Shu, I think you've got a fever!" Yuna exclaimed.

"What? I can't have a fever… I've got to go to work!"

"Shuyin… I think you've been working too hard. It's not like you and Lenne are eloping without a dollar to your names; you've got money. You need to take a day off. You are _sick_. You've got a _fever._ Go lie down, and I'll bring you some medicine."

"…Ah…"

"_NOW._"

"Y-yes'm."

I walked past my 'sister' and started up the stairs when it happened. I had a dizzy spell. My vision blurred and shifted, and I groped the air for something to hold on to. My hand didn't hit anything, and I fell against the stairs, closed my eyes, and hoped it would pass.

"Ah! Shu!" I heard Yuna exclaim fearfully as I passed out.

"…Ah! Awake at last…" Yuna said. I opened my eyes slowly; I was in my bed. Tidus had an arm lazily around Yuna's shoulders, and Yuna was fidgeting with a tray that had a bowl on it.

"Lenne's downstairs. She fell asleep. She brought this soup over about half an hour ago…"

I sat up groggily. "Ugh… how long was I asleep?"

"About three hours," Tidus said.

"Tidus and Jecht carried you up the stairs… you've got a high fever. Hmph! And you were going to try and go to work!" Yuna walked up and hit me lightly on the shoulder. "Now, here. Take this pill… it should bring your fever down a little."

"Thanks, sis," I muttered as I put the Tylenol in my mouth, drank a mouthful of water, and swallowed.

"Yeah. You've been working yourself into unhealthiness… Lenne has been real worried," Tidus sighed.

"Is Shu awake?" I heard Lenne say.

"Yup, he's wide eyed and bushy tailed. Except he's still flushed," Yuna replied. "Come on, let's go sit on the couch," she added to Tidus.

"I'm sorry? I must have heard you incorrectly. I thought you said, 'let's go make out.'"

"…Yup, that's exactly what I said," Yuna giggled.

"Thought so," Tidus grinned. I rolled my eyes.

Lenne walked into the room, subconsciously rubbing her growing stomach. Now, at four months along, you could see quite easily she was expecting a baby. Our baby. That's why I worked so hard. Because that little bump on Lenne's body was going to be half of my life soon. The other half, of course, would be Lenne.

"Shuyin, I've been worried sick! And you've just been sick," Lenne sighed. "Look… I know you're working to save money for me and the baby… there's no way you care this much about college. I'm not stupid, Shuyin. Look, my mom was ecstatic when she learned of the pregnancy. She said she'd help us any way she could… financially, too. And, well… you know that, financially, my parents are worry-free. So, you should be, too."

"But… I need to know I can do it by myself. I need to know I'm a good enough person to support you, and a baby. It's just something I need to prove to myself," I said.

"Shuyin Watanuki, see here! You were never, ever, _ever_ going to do this on your own. I'm the one who's pregnant!" Lenne laughed a little. "_We_ will eternally be accepting help from YRP plus L, and Gippal, and Wakka, and Tidus, and Baralai. From everyone. Everyone wants to help us so much… it's such a wonderful feeling! Don't try and do it on your own… please. It just makes me more worried."

"…I… you're right. Lenne, you're _always_ right. How the hell can you be so damn perfect?" I grinned as we leaned in to kiss.

"Simple," she whispered. "I've got you to make me that way."

**Yuna's Point of View**

"Think we'll ever be like that?" asked Tidus.

"Hm… like what? You working so hard you got sick with me having a panic attack about it?"

"No… like… a family! Baby on the way, going to get married…"

"Married… huh. Never thought of it before," I lied. Of _course_ that thought struck me almost every second. What would I give to get married to Tidus and live the rest of my life surrounded by love and joyfulness? A lot. But… except for being married, I already do that.

"Well, I have," Tidus said. "We should get married… after college."

I turned red and hugged Tidus tenderly. "I hope so."

"Yeah. I'll buy you a big house…"

"Can I get a doggy?" I asked childishly.

"If I can get a kitty and a bunny," he replied teasingly.

"What about a mousey and a birdy and… ooh! I want a pony!"

"Not a horsey?"

"Both?"

"…Fine. But only because I love you so much," he decided as we kissed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Okay. And if you get sick, I'll take care of you."

"And all the animals, too," Tidus reminded me.

"Ahaha… of course."

We kissed again, this time with more gusto.

"Hey, guess what?" Tidus whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"I love you!"

"I love you more."

"No way, I love you more."

"Nu-uh, I… oh, I'm not having this argument again!"

"Okay, then… how about we call it a tie again?"

"All right."

We kissed for the third time, and to use slang, we… well; we tasted the rainbow without Skittles. Soon, Lenne came downstairs with a smile on her face. Shuyin called the diner and quit, and they sent him his last paycheck. We told him to grin and bear it; soon, you'll be a daddy.

And… in time, I'll be… an aunt. Not just by Shuyin and I saying we're brother and sister, but by… well, marrying Tidus. I was glad he brought up the subject, because sooner than we suspected, we'd be going to a series of weddings. My dad and Maurette were getting married the next weekend after Shuyin got sick, and since Dad had invited Tidus as well, I was determined to catch the bouquet. And show it to Tidus.

And, who knows? Maybe I won't live in a big house with a doggy and a kitty and a bunny and a mousey and a birdy and a pony and a horsey… or, maybe I will. Maybe I'll live in an apartment with just one cat, or… I don't even know. I do know this, however- I want, more than almost anything else in the world, to get married to Tidus after college. I want to grow old with him… because I know he loves me. And I love him. I want to know that if we were ever financially screwed, all of our friends would call to ask about that help needed sign in our little window of sponsorship. I hope they'd know that if the sign were there, it would have been put there grudgingly and with much embarrassment. But it would definitely be there. Help is always wanted. And help is always needed.

**End of Chapter 14**

Sahrah: Okay, so Lenne is 4 months pregnant.

Editor: Lets see… so; she'll be pregnant for about 9 months, give or take?

Sahrah: Hai.

Editor: The baby shouldn't have been kicking yet, but you know that. And repaired said problem with the artistic license.

Sahrah: Hai, I did. Is my timeline still okay?

Editor: Yeah, in the story… but, I'll have you know, Sahrah, that this chapter wasn't completed until half an hour after your Friday deadline!

Sahrah: What? Really? I, erm… didn't, ah… notice…

Editor: _HALF AN HOUR! ARGH! SAHRAH, WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND DEADLINES?_

Sahrah: WAAH! THIS WAS THE FIRST TIME! ((crying)) PLEASE, REVIEWERS, DON'T HATE ME! HATE THE WRITER'S BLOCK AND LACK OF TIME THAT FALTERS ME! ((stops groveling)) Okay. Enough crying. The next chapter is Braska and Maurette's wedding! Yayupnesser, it's soooo cute! Except Seymour will be there. Icky! Oh, well, Tidus and Yuna will get a lot of fluff, and Rikku and Gippal, possibly. If Rikku brings him as her guest. Which she will. Because I said so. So, yeah! Next chapter should be pretty long if…

Editor: ..IF YOU DON'T WAIT UNTIL PAST THE LAST MOMENT! HMPH!

Sahrah: … Okay, see ya next time! ((runs fast))


	15. Father of the Maid of Honor

Sahrah: GOMEN NASAI! I'M SORRY! I'M **SOOOO SORRY** FOR NOT UPDATING! I HAVE HAD LIKE NO TIME TO WORK ON ANY SINGLE THING FOR LIKE EVER! But, um, this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Rikku's Twin. Her work rules. Read it, or… Um… something BAD will happen!

Editor: … Saaaaahraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sahrah: I MEANT SOMETHING BAD NOT TO ME! Ehehehe… Ahaha… ah… DON'T KILL ME! ((lunge)) **Y-YUNA'S POINT OF VIEW!**

**Chapter 15: Father of the Maid of Honor**

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing at 6:45 in the morning on Saturday, May 24. Tidus was still dead to the world, so I picked up the phone. It was Maurette.

"Hello?" I said.

"_Hi, Yuna! We're heading out now…will you and, um…"_

"Tidus."

_"Yes, you and Tidus… are you coming in the van with Braska, Seymour, and I?"_

"Hm… sure. We'll be over in a few minutes. You've got my dress, right?"

_"Yes. See you!"_

I hung the phone back on the hook and sat on the bed beside Tidus. I had made a big point that Tidus came to the wedding, or I didn't.

"Tidus…" I whispered, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Mmm… Morning, Yunie…" He smiled dreamily.

"Tidus, you've got to wake up… the wedding is today."

"We're getting married?"

I laughed. Tidus was still very much asleep, and childish in his dream world fantasies.

"Uh-huh," I teased. "We are. Get up."

"Ah… wait… I didn't get a ring…" He whispered.

"That's fine," I said. "We're not getting married today. My father is. You've got to wake up so we can go… and you've got to protect me from Seymour."

This woke him up so quickly that I had to get out of the way. With my assistance, he put on the tux I had lain out on the desk chair, (for the wedding was a black-tie affair) and pulled a comb through his hair.

"Bed head," I teased.

"Look in the mirror, then talk," he replied haughtily.

So I turned and laughed. I had very messy hair. "Ah!" I cried as I jolted into our bedroom, slipped into the dress that Maurette had bought for me, and pulled the shoes onto my feet. I forced a brush through my knots—Maurette and I were going to the beauty parlor, while Daddy, Tidus, and Seymour were going straight to the church.

"Well, I guess… it's time to head over?" Tidus said through the closed door.

"Yup," I opened the door and Tidus's jaw hit the floor. The dress was a full-length gown with spaghetti straps. It was light pink, and the sash what white and glittery.

"Th-that is, um…. Shall we?" Tidus extended his arm and we linked elbows. The two of us walked to my dad's house.

"Oh! Yuna, Tidus!" Maurette smiled warmly and came to meet us. She was wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, but she looked positively radiant. Maurette was planning on putting on the gown at the actual church. Her shoulder-length blonde hair was brushed smooth, and she looked like the happiest person in the world.

I blushed. If I ever got married, would I ever be as beautiful as Maurette?

"Hey, sweetheart," Braska came outside, looking slightly nervous and very excited. "Hello, Tidus."

"Yo," Tidus replied cheerily.

"Yuna, lets go now! Boys, we'll see you at the church!" Maurette smiled and flicked a hand at Tidus and Braska, and Seymour who was coming slowly out of the house. I got into the passenger seat of Maurette's car, and the two of us sped off to the local beauty parlor.

**Tidus's Point of View**

"So, Tidus," Braska smiled. "How's Yuna doing over at your house?"

"Oh, she's good. She does the laundry… and has an interesting theory about instant mac-and-cheese…" I grinned, remember the day before Valentine's Day when Yuna had been staring so intently at the revolving food.

Braska laughed. "It wouldn't be her first interesting theory. Or her last."

Seymour frowned at me and said coldly, "Braska, we're ready to go."

"Oh? Alright, then, shall we?"

I nodded. This would certainly be a very interesting day, if not more.

**Yuna's Point of View**

The beauty parlor had been a very interesting trip. Maurette had told me that she met my dad on a business trip to Mount Gagazet, and that her ex-husband had walked out on her three years ago.

I told her that my mother had died in a car crash when I was about seven. I managed not to tell her that my dad had been an alcoholic (probably not something you wanna hear on your wedding day) and I said nothing about the attempted rape, or the driving of the ski pole through Tidus's ribcage. It just didn't seem like a good idea.

However, Maurette asked the one question she should not have. "Yuna, honey, I've been wondering… why do you hate Seymour? Why are you afraid of him?"

"Maurette…" I whispered, my voice cracking. Then I strengthened my words. "Maurette, one day I will tell you. But it's too sad of a story. It's not what you want to hear about your only child on your wedding day."

Maurette looked down. "He did something bad to you, didn't he?" It was more of a statement then a question. I gulped and nodded.

"One day… On day, I will tell you what happened. One day, soon. But not here. Not now. I just can't."

And that's where we changed the subject to television shows.

* * *

Daddy and Maura (for that's what she told me to call her) had one of the most beautiful ceremonies I could imagine. I felt like an insignificant little insect, standing beside my stepmother in her radiant gown, her face alive with pure joy.

The dress was amazing. It had long, filmy white sleeves and a v-neck that showed off her collarbones. It was a lacy, glittery scene that covered the bodice, weaving playfully around her waist and hips. The dress then fanned out into a flowing ballroom-style skirt, a layer of shiny lace for effect. The flowers that she carried were white roses, and a veil sat on her head.

Tidus sat in the front row next to Rikku and Gippal (Rikku, being a member of the family, was invited, and she had brought Gippal with her.)

The service ended with the priest saying, "You may now kiss the bride," and so my new set of parents kissed. Everyone in the room cheered, and Rikku jumped and said, "NOW IT'S PARTY TIME, FOOLS!"

The DJ was a really good guy, and the MC was freaking hilarious. His name was Reiji.

The first dance of the night was for the 'newlywed couple.' It was a nice slow song, but I forget what it's called.

Maurette threw the bouquet, and I actually caught it. Tidus put an arm around me, grinned, and we tangoed. Not to badly, I might add, but not nearly as well as my 'parents'.

Then, the cake was cut, Rikku took three pieces, and we all danced.

Then, something went wrong, as something always does. It started with the first slow song of the night, when Reiji announced, "This song is dedicated to another cute couple, from boy to girl. This is for you, Yuna!"

I turned to Tidus, with a red face. What a cute thing to do! However, Tidus looked confused.

"I didn't request a song… I was about to go do it, but… I haven't done it yet. Who…?"

Reiji continued, "Everyone, please give it up for Seymour and Yuna! Stepsiblings… who would have thought?"

Tidus balked at this, and I glared at Seymour, who stood smirking with outstretched arms.

"Come on, now, Yuna, go dance with your boyfriend!" Reiji teased. That tore it. Seymour could not possibly mess up this night more, putting me on the spot like that. Rikku gave Seymour the middle finger, and I marched up to Reiji, jumped onto the stage, and said into the microphone, "I will never dance with Seymour. _Ever._"

Reiji blinked and Seymour's face twisted with annoyance.

I continued, "I hate your guts, Seymour, and I always, always will. Oh, and Reiji? Everyone? My boyfriend's name is not, and never will be, Seymour Guado. I love Tidus Watanuki. Seymour, go jump off a cliff." I shoved the microphone back into the stand and smirked, jumped off the stage, and said, "Now then, lets have a slow song… from me to Tidus, please?"

Reiji nodded nervously and waved a hand at the DJ, who promptly played a song titled, 'Everytime We Touch.' (A/N: The slow mix.)

_I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why,  
Without you it's hard to survive_

Tidus wrapped his arms around me and we twirled, the skirt of my gown fanning out gracefully. The stares of shocked guests soon faded to compassion, and all the couples in the room started swaying to the romantic melody as well. Rikku and Gippal were even dancing! The not-couple, for once, decided to slow dance like normal human beings, and Rikku, in her sparkly, stunning, skintight yellow gown with an 'x' across the back. Gippal had a grey-blue suit on with a red tie, and a pair of nice brown shoes. They made a good couple…

"Hey, Yuna," Tidus whispered into my ear, making me blush. I love it when he breathes on my ear; it makes me feel all tingly inside.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go,  
I want you in my life._

"Yes?" I replied.

"You're the coolest person I know."

_Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I've cried  
The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

"Heh… thanks, Tidus. You're amazing."

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch,  
I feel the static,  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky,  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow,  
I can't let you go,  
I want you in my life._

Tidus laughed lightly and held me tighter.

_'Cause every time we touch,  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I can fly,  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last,  
Need you by my side._

"I love you…" we both whispered at the same time. "Heh…"

**Rikku's Point of View**

"Dance with me," he had said. It was a command, not a request. That is so like Gippal. He can't just ask; he's too much of a man for that. Ha. That ego needs to be poked with a needle so it can deflate a little bit.

"Fine," I replied, trying to hide my excitement and sound bored. I probably failed. Which is, like, okay with me. But I will not crack under the pressure! Or else my name is not Rikku Derinko! And that's my name, so I won't crack under the pressure of being the first to tell Gippal my feelings! He's got to go first. Hmph.

"Say, Rikku?" Gippal asked me as we spun.

"Mmm?"

"… Never mind."

"Hmm. Okay."

We kept spinning, the soft music penetrating my ears. Gippal dipped me, and I wrapped my arms a little tighter around his neck. He flushed a little bit—or, no, it was probably the lighting.

"Hey, how come you always invite me everywhere?" he asked suddenly. Damn you, Gippal! I'm not going to lose this! My confession comes _second!_

"How come you always ask me to dance at all the places I invite you?" I countered.

"I asked first."

"I don't care." _This game of love, I am so not losing! Sorry, Gippal, the ball is in your court._

"I… I don't know," he muttered. "It's a reflex." _Serve's up._

"Well, I like it. It makes me feel special," I grinned. _Score, Rikku 1, Gippal 0._

"Well, that's because you are special," Gippal said so quietly I almost didn't hear it. _Gah! Tied score! Damn you!_

"I know. I invite you everywhere so you can be in awe of my presence," I gloated. _Good save, Rikku!_

"I'm always in awe of your presence."

_Ah, this game is cancelled on account of OHMYYEVON! DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT?_

**Tidus's Point of View**

"Yuna, why is it that when you ignore Seymour he keeps coming after you anyway?" I asked her.

"Hm… I dunno, maybe he _wants_ me."

I grinned. "So do I, but that never made you hate me."

"I could never hate you."

"Uh…" I let the sentence hang as Yuna scratched her head sheepishly.

"Well, that was because I didn't know any better."

"And you know better now?"

"Absolutely," Yuna smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on my lips.

The party ended at 1 in the morning. Yuna's feet hurt so much that I had to carry her bridal-style (I'm not complaining) to the car, where she promptly fell asleep. Maurette was driving us home, and Braska had taken Seymour back to their house.

Maurette was humming a song and pulled up onto our driveway. I thanked her and carefully walked up to the house, with Yuna asleep in my arms and the bouquet in hers. I lowered her onto her couch bed and started to get into my own bed when I realized Yuna was still in her gown.

"Yuna," I whispered, "You need to get up for a minute…"

Yuna stirred and opened her eyes, the blue one first, and the green one. "Huh… oh, okay."

I turned away as she unzipped her dress and tossed it carelessly over the computer chair. She pulled one of my tee shirts on, and sighed happily.

"Hey, Tidus?"

"Mm?"

"Do you think we'll ever be like Daddy and Maurette?"

"Maybe."

"Only maybe?"

I turned slowly to see her pouting prettily at me, blushing in annoyance. "Well more like most probably."

She seemed to like that better, because she nodded in agreement, stood up, and wrapped her arms around me from behind. I clasped her hands in mine and sighed. "I hope so," she whispered. "I couldn't imagine being apart after all that's happened."

"Not that much happened…" I said in a teasing voice.

"Right," Yuna said dryly. "All that happened was that you got me, the queen of ice, to go out with you, fall in love with you, then you got stabbed by my violent ex-boyfriend who tried to rape me, he moves to our school, I move in with you, I get the crap beaten out of me because we had sex, Lenne got pregnant, Paine and Baralai started dating, Shuyin worked himself into sickness, um… did I miss anything?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "You forgot to say that you went to the wedding between your father and Maurette Guado."

"I did that too…"

"And what did you get there?"

"I caught the bouquet."

"Do you know what it means to catch the bouquet?"

"Um…" Yuna pressed her forehead against my back, deep in thought. "Doesn't it mean something like whoever catches it is getting married next?"

"That's only if you're older than 20," I told her. "If you're younger than 20, it means that your love with last forever."

"Tidus, that's the sappiest thing you've ever said."

"Yeah, well, guys say sappy things when they're madly in love."

"Tidus, you're a moron. I love you."

I turned suddenly, put a hand on her hip, and put one of her hands in mine. "May I have this dance?"

Yuna smiled. "You can have any dance you want."

**End of Chapter 15**

Sahrah: FINALLY, IT'S DONE! HALFWAY THROUGH, I HIT A TERRIBLE PATCH OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND IT SUCKED. But now it's better. All better!

Editor: You die. _**Now.**_

Sahrah: BUT I CAN'T KEEP MY DEADLINES IF I'M NOT LIVING!

Editor: YOU DON'T KEEP YOUR DEADLINES NOW!

Sahrah: Oh yeah… well, I was going to attempt another lemon in this, but my last try failed so miserably, I need to gather courage first. Then I shall try again! For now, this is the long-awaited update. Yay!

Editor: ((chases after Sahrah with a metal baseball bat))


	16. And Tomorrow Brings

Sahrah: DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRYYYYYY! ((chained to computer))

Editor: In case you are wondering, I chained Sahrah to her computer desk so that she would actually stop stalling and WORK.

Sahrah: Editor, I'm _hungry…AND I'M SORRY!_

Editor: YOU'LL EAT WHEN YOU FINISH THIS CHAPTER!

Sahrah: ((whimper)) Well, this chapter focuses quite a bit on Shuyin and Lenne, but in the process of writing it's rather short. However, it's cute and effective. Enjoy! **Tidus's point of view**

**Chapter 16: And Tomorrow Brings**

We were sitting on the back porch with the radio on; Yuna, Lenne, Shuyin, Rikku, Gippal, Paine, Baralai, Lulu, Wakka, and me. YRP plus L2, and us guys. We were all drinking bottles of root beer, which Rikku found on clearance sale at the mini-mart.

Yuna and I were slowly rocking back and forth on the porch swing, listening to Rikku chatter on about the upcoming prom. She was laying it out for the girls—shoes, nails, hair, stuff like that.

"We must go dress shopping!" Rikku exclaimed. "Tomorrow!"

"What, we can't just go through your closet?" asked Lenne.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Rikku cried. "Besides, Lenne, you need a maternity gown!" Lenne blushed, patting her stomach, which was now fairly big.

Yuna sighed and leaned against my arm. "Why don't we just go right now?" she asked.

"GREAT IDEA! SEE YOU LATER, BOYS! WE'RE OUT OF HERE!"

**Yuna's Point of View**

Rikku couldn't have driven any faster and stayed within the speed limit. She pulled violently into a spot in front of the mall and herded the rest of us into the store.

Lenne walked shyly to the maternity clothing area, and Paine walked straight to a rack of black dresses. Lulu and Rikku became interested in other dresses, and I was left alone.

"Let's see…" I muttered to myself. "I think I want a silver dress."

"Can I help you?" asked a sales lady.

"I hope so. See, the prom is coming up, and—"

"What color dress?" she interrupted.

"Ah… s-silver."

"Hm. Right, what size are you?"

"5," I replied.

"Okay, then you are in luck! We just got this awesome looking silver ball gown… sizes 2 through to 6!"

"Cool!" She whisked me behind a dressing room door and hung a dress on the hook. At first I thought the lady was just overzealous, but no. The dress was the most amazing piece of fabric I'd ever seen.

It was strapless, and held tight to the torso with a satiny silver fabric lined with sequins. The skirt fanned out in a glittery, sparkly silver twirl. I slipped into it, and it fit perfectly. (A/N: Of course it did. This is fanfiction.)

"Wow!" the lady squeaked. "That's fantastic!" And she was right. I twirled in front of the mirror, imagining myself in Tidus's arms. I giggled with glee and blushed at the thought.

Rikku had selected a sexy looking orange gown that clung tightly to her curves. Paine ended up with a knee-length black dress with a twirly skirt covered with silver sparkles. Lulu picked an elegant red dress with flowing sleeves, and Lenne picked a light purple maternity gown with a v-neck collar.

I must say, YRP and L2 looked pretty hot.

**Tidus's Point of View**

As soon as YRP plus L2 left, we scattered like the wind. Shuyin enlisted me to go to the jewelry store. He was going to buy Lenne a ring.

We went to the jewelry shop with Shuyin's hard-earned money, and found it. It was a really shiny ring with a fairly large diamond in the center. There were two rubies on either side of the diamond shaped like hearts. It was $3,450 dollars. He bought it without flinching. The jeweler tucked the ring into a red velvet box.

"So when are you going to propose?" I asked my brother when we were in the car.

"I dunno," he replied. "Maybe… tomorrow at the diner. We decided to go tomorrow, right?"

"In front of everyone? That's cute."

"Any better ideas?" he snapped.

"Yeah, but I'm saving them for Yuna," I said with a grin.

**Yuna's Point of View**

The bed broke. The couch bed, I mean. The damn thing wouldn't extend. I tried it first, and then Tidus. We called Shuyin, and he couldn't do it either. We called Jecht, and still nothing.

"Okay, this sucks," declared Shuyin.

"We could get another one," suggested Tidus.

"I have a better idea," I said. "I'll just share a bed with Tidus!"

Shuyin, Tidus, and Jecht all fell over. "Wh-what? How good of an idea d'you think that is, Yuna?" Jecht stuttered.

"What, it's not like we'd be having sex," I rolled my eyes. "Jecht, do you _really_ want to spend the money to buy a new one?'

Jecht quickly agreed with me and left us to figure it out. Shuyin gave up, marched out of the room with a groan, and turned his music on loudly.

"Yuna, are you sure?" Tidus asked gently.

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Now, come on. We have to get to the diner."

* * *

We ordered dessert. Lenne ordered a small sundae, and when she took a bite… well, lets just say it was the cutest thing you ever saw. Embedded in the ice cream was a plastic ring. The kind you buy for 25 cents from a gumball machine. 

"What the hell?" Lenne muttered. Shuyin stood up.

"I would have put the real ring in the ice cream," he said, "But if I did, I wouldn't get to do this." He kneeled in front of Lenne and opened a velvet box. Sparkling inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Lenne Araline… will you marry me?"

Lenne's eyes filled with tears of joy and she clapped her hands over her mouth. She nodded vigorously.

"Y-yes, Shuyin! I will marry you!" He pulled her right hand away from her face and slipped the ring onto her ring finger, where it glittered happily. Lenne threw her arms around his neck. "Shuyin, I love you!"

Everyone in the restaurant applauded. It was quite a scene. They didn't care, and you could tell as much. Tidus swung his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

And so that was that. They were engaged. How cool was that?

On the way home, while hugging onto Tidus on the back of the deathtrap, I reflected on our choices. We were all going to attend Bevelle University, except Lenne, who was going to take online classes. We were going to stay together and that was that. And, maybe, one day Tidus and I will be like Shuyin and Lenne. But if it were my choice, marriage comes before the pregnancy.

But hey. I'm already sharing his bed. And hey, it was my idea.

**End of Chapter 16**

Sahrah: Yes, it was short. Don't like it? That's okay. You can always go away and die! ((Smile)) NOW RELEASE ME! I WANT FOOD NOW!

Editor: Yeah, yeah, yeah. You suck, Sahrah. Go eat. ((unchains))

Sahrah: LIKE OMFG FOOD! I will try to update once a month. I am resisting the ebil writers block as best I can. And apparently I can't do a very good job… PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T HATE ME! Oh, and I'm making a slight change in my penname. It will now be Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart.


	17. Hanging Onto Her

Sahrah: IT'S FINALLY SUMMER! WHICH MEANS I AM FREE FROM THE PRISON THAT FOOLISH MORTALS CALL SCHOOL!

Editor: …Which gives you more time to work on YOUR FANFICTION! ((anger))

Sahrah: Heeheehee… oh yeah… W-well, thanks muchly to anyone and everyone who helped with this chapter. Namely, the people who told me what goes on at proms (besides getting drunk and under-aged sex) so… thanks to Rikku's Twin! Oh, and this chapter **is dedicated to Awesome All The Time because she reviewed every single solitary chapter in one day. Stay awesome!**

Editor: Aww, that's nice. Oh, and Sahrah decided not to attempt her lemon. Unless some reviewers give her strength, she's too afraid to try. Aw.

Sahrah: Like it's my fault! Last time I tried, one review said that it was a lime. I cried, you know. But still, I need the criticism. **Tidus's Point of View**

** Chapter 17: Hanging On To Her**

I was really nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be? The girl of my dreams, the girl next door that I could never get, the girl I'd loved since I was seven years old, the girl who lived in my house… Yuna Lesca was going with me to the biggest dance that any of us had ever been to. The Bevelle High School Senior Prom.

We had all pooled our money to rent a limousine. YRP plus L2 had gathered at Rikku's house and were doing… um… girl stuff, I guess. I make it a point not to ask what goes in that nutcase's room. The answer would probably deprive me of sleep.

Gippal had been told to knock on the door. 'It's your girlfriend, ya?' Wakka had said. Gippal had flushed and, for the millionth time, denied it.

It wasn't like he had asked her to the prom.  
Rikku threw the door open, grinning brilliantly. She looked nice in her orange gown. I swear to Yevon, Gippal's jaw almost hit the floor.

Lulu walked out next, with her pretty red sleeves fanning out around her arms and wrists. Lenne was wearing a maternity gown that flattered her figure, or what was left of it.

Then _she_ came out. Yuna. Yuna looked absolutely stunning. The silver of the dress brought out the twinkle in her eyes and the pearly white of her teeth. She had the necklace I brought her that Christmas on. Yuna looked like a fairytale princess, only more radiant than Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty had ever been.

"Shall we?" she asked, putting an arm on mine.

"Uh…" I said stupidly, "Y-yeah." We all joked and laughed on the drive over, but I could feel a small anxiety coming off of Yuna in waves. She was worried about Seymour ruining her night. I gave her hand a squeeze, and she smiled.

I wasn't letting that bastard anywhere near my girlfriend.

**Yuna's Point of View**

We arrived at our school shortly thereafter. The dance committee had done a fantastic job, and had hired an amazing DJ. The gymnasium sparkled and glittered like a winter wonderland. Only prettier.

I caught sight of Dona and Leblanc, both in ridiculously short dresses with way too much makeup coating their slimy faces. Seymour was nowhere in sight, which was good.

A song was playing. It was some fast song, and Lenne pulled on her fiancé's arm (fiancé! So cute!) and they danced. Lulu and Wakka wandered off (they only danced during slow songs) and Rikku went to the middle of the floor to dance like a deranged monkey, have people stare at her in both amazement and amusement, and have her not-boyfriend bury his face in his hand in agitation.

Tidus and I danced. It was surprisingly easy to dance in my gown. It had probably been made for dancing.

A few songs passed before the first slow song came rolling onto the sound system. (A/N: Yes, I wrote this song because I couldn't think of any good ones.) The song was called, 'Hang On To Her'

_Who else would call her?_

_She was down and out like summer nights_

_Would no one save her?_

_She'd already been knocked outta the fights_

Tidus smiled. "Sounds like you," he whispered.

_And now she's burning_

_Like a beautiful flame_

_And I'm still learning_

_And I'll never be the same_

"Yeah…" I replied, hugging him tighter.

_I'm gonna hang on to her_

_She's all I need_

_I'm gonna love all of her_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_I'm gonna hang on to her_

_She's so damn beautiful_

_Light moonlight in the rain_

_Like the sunlight's dancing flame_

_She was crying in the dark_

_She was crying_

_She was fading, like a broken heart_

_She was dying_

_But now she's breathing_

_Now, she's dreaming_

_I'm gonna hang on to her_

_She's all I need_

_I'm gonna love all of her_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_I'm gonna hang on to her_

_She's so damn beautiful_

_Light moonlight in the rain_

_Like the sunlight's dancing flame_

_And just to keep the dream alive_

_I hug her to see she's real_

_It's not just what you see and hear_

_It's also what you feel_

_I'll hold on to tomorrow_

_Let go of yesterday_

_Take life one moment at a time_

_She taught me thatcha only need today._

_I'm gonna hang on to her_

_She's all I need_

_I'm gonna love all of her_

_'Cause she's everything to me_

_I'm gonna hang on to her_

_She's so damn beautiful_

_Light moonlight in the rain_

_Like the sunlight's dancing flame_

_I wont let go of her_

_She's my everything_

_I'm hanging on to her._

"We've come a long way, huh?" I muttered.

"We sure did."

The dances went on with the occasional slow song tossed into the mix. Gippal and Rikku danced together once, Lulu and Wakka danced every time, and Paine and Baralai did too. Everyone was pretty happy all night long, until Prom King and Queen were announced.

Everyone knew without saying that Tidus, Tidus Watanuki, the star player of the school Blitzball team, the official hottest guy in school (tied with Shuyin, they're twins) was going to win.

It was also known without saying that I, Yuna Lesca, would not win. Yuna Lesca, the geeky girl with the freaky eyes who was afraid of all boys except Tidus. Which wasn't true, of course, but rumors are rumors.

"The Prom King," stated the principal over the microphone system, "Is Tidus Watanuki." Everyone cheered as Tidus went up on stage to accept his prize.

"The Prom Queen is… Dona Greene." Everyone except my group of friends cheered as Dona walked happily up to place the gold crown on her slimy skull. Why do people like her so freaking much, anyway?  
(A/N: I don't own the song 'Unchained Melody.)

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch, a long lonely time_

_And time goes by, so slowly and time can do so much  
Are you, still mine?_

Dona walked towards Tidus expectantly, and everyone stared earnestly. The look on his face was a pretty obvious, 'This sucks!' But with hands tied by the system, he danced with Dona.

_I need your love, I need your love_

_God speed your love to me  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

_To the waiting arms of the sea_

_Lonely rivers cry, wait for me, wait for me_

_To the open arms, wait for me_

_My love, my darling, I've hungered for your kiss_

_Are you still mine?  
I need your love, I need your love  
God, speed your love, to me_

Dona leaned over to kiss him, but Tidus was not obligated to do that. Instead, he let go of her and let her stagger sideways foolishly, jumped off the stage, and kissed me. He put his crown on my head.

Now I was the queen.

**Tidus's Point of View**

Back at home, Yuna sighed as she stripped the dress off of her and put it carefully into the bag it had come in.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just…" Yuna trailed off. "It's just that in society, we shouldn't be a pair… Dona was the prom queen, and you were the king. I was watching from the sidelines…"

I frowned. "Yuna, just because other people don't think you deserve to be with me doesn't mean I think that. Look at this… YRP plus L2 and the guys are your best friends, right?" She nodded. "They think we deserve to be together, and that's all that matters. I love you."

Yuna smiled and fell back on the bed. "Thanks. I love you, too."

I leaned over and flicked a switch on my stereo. The song playing was, 'Unchained Melody.'

"May I have this dance?" I asked, bowing. Yuna giggled and nodded, straightening my crown on her head. We twirled and danced, laughing like a pair of little kids.

I remember clearly, on that Friday night while we danced. Yuna was wearing an oversized tee shirt. She wore no makeup, no shoes, and no jewelry.

I had never seen her looking so beautiful.

I'll be hanging onto her.

**End of Chapter 17**

Sahrah: All done! Go me! Oh, and I wanted to mention for all fans of Gippal and Rikku in this story, wait for chapter 19.

Editor: Yes, yes. Please, review!


	18. You'll Be In My Heart

Sahrah: I know, I know, you're all pissed at my lack of updates. Sorry! But camp kinda got in the way of my work. I love camp, though!

Editor: That's nice.

Sahrah: I'M WORKING, OKAY! **Yuna's Point of view**. It's Shuyin and Lenne's wedding. June 25. Because I SAID SO. Oh, and they're going to be having a Jewish wedding because I just went to one and that's mostly all I know. And this one's short because I'm emotionally drained. Deal with it therapeutically. For reason of emotional drainage, see below.

(PLEASE READ THIS: A sad story; a horse at my camp died today. She was very old, and everyone loved her very much. She had a heart attack in the middle of a lesson. This chapter is dedicated to the only horse in the world that no one could ever not love. This is for you, Sugar. We'll miss you.)

**Chapter 18: You'll Be In My Heart**

I woke up that morning with a grin on my face. It was Lenne and Shuyin's wedding day. And I was the maid of honor. Tidus was the best man. Gippal, Wakka, and Baralai were the groomsmen. RP plus L were the bridesmaids. And, of course, Lenne was the bride.

I rolled off the bed, so as not to wake Tidus, and took a quick shower. I pulled on some sweats and grabbed the bag containing my dress from the closet in the basement.

"Tidus!" I said, shaking him. "Wake up! It's time for your brother's wedding." Tidus groaned, irritated, but got up and took his tuxedo from the rack in his own closet.

We drove in sleepy silence to the alter. Tidus and I ran up the stairs into a room connected to two more rooms.

The first room had a metal letter 'A' on the door, and Rikku poked her head out.

"Yunie's here!" she sang. "This is where we're getting our makeup and hair done. Lenne's hired some people to do it. Come on!" My cousin yanked me into the room, shouting behind her that the other door that the second door was the men's changing room.

A few hours later, and YRP plus L2 looked like fallen angels.

Lenne looked especially heavenly in her flowing white gown, with her hair curled and pulled up into a tight bun. A crystalline tiara sat on her head, and a sparkling lace veil floated elegantly around her head.

The color she had chosen was lilac. I was dressed in a strapless lilac ball gown with a silver sash. My braid had been wrapped in a white satin ribbon and at the end of the braid was a yellow rose.

Rikku was dressed in a short lilac dress, her hair up in curls that tumbled down around her shoulders, framing her face.

Lulu had a floor-length deep purple gown with a lilac sash. Paine had chosen the same outfit as Lulu, except it reached her knees.

The picture taking took about half an hour. Lenne's parents were really nice; her mom had everything planned.

* * *

Then, there came the bride. First were Tidus and I (the Best Man and the Maid of Honor), then the groomsmen, and then the bridesmaids. Shuyin went down the aisle with his aunt, because his mother was obviously absent, and then came Lenne with her parents. 

Lenne was the radiant image of happiness as they said their vows. The priest took a glass cup, wrapped it in a white cloth, and placed it on the ground at Shuyin's feet.

He stomped on it firmly, and we could all hear it shatter. In this religion, however many pieces it shattered into became how many happy years they would have. There were no actual solid pieces left in that fabric, just so you know.

They kissed, everyone cheered, and then it was party time! The bride and groom were asked to share their first dance. Shuyin led Lenne to the center of the dance floor.

"Lenne," he said to her. "I love you. This song, it reminds me of us." Lenne blushed and took his hand as the music played.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

I leaned my head against Tidus's shoulder. I wanted to dance with him, but I knew that this was the newlywed couple's dance, and no one else's.

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here don't you cry_

Lenne looked so happy. Shu, he looked happy, too. Proof, the two of them, that love can happen anywhere. The nerdy new girl and the player jock. Happily married with a baby on the way.

_'Cuz you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

"They'll make it," I whispered to Tidus. He nodded.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all_

_Cuz you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more_

I looked around the room a bit. How far have we all come since the beginning of the winter? Lenne was pregnant and married to Shuyin. Tidus was my boyfriend. Baralai and Paine were going out. Such big leaps of faith it took to get all the way here.

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know _

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

A leap of faith. Such a difficult thing to try.

_We'll show them together 'cuz... _

You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
no matter what they say  
you'll be here in my heart always

Everything is changing so fast. I'm happy to say that I can keep up just fine.

_Always...  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always_

"I'll be there always," Tidus whispered to me. I smiled. The leap of faith was worth it.

* * *

Sahrah: Yes, I know. It was short. But I was very happy with the ending. Next chapter, lets see... Rikku, Gippal, Yunie, and Tidus rent a beach house for a few weeks... LOTS AND LOTS OF RIKKU/GIPPAL FLUFF! BE HAPPY, PEOPLES! Plus, I've already gotten most of chapter 19 written all ready. Aren't you lucky.

And in better news, my birthday is on July 30th! This coming Sunday! ((throws confetti)) I'll be fourteen. I may have a special oneshot up for my birthday. Possibly.

My parting words--

Thank you, Sugar. You were a great horse. Thanks. For everything.


	19. What I've Been Waiting For

Sahrah: Our story is catching up to realtime. Oh, and there's tons of Rikku/Gippal in this chappie. It's time that the not-couple became an item for real!. **Rikku's point of view**… this'll be fun…

**Chapter 19: What I've Been Waiting For**

So I called Gippal three days after Shuyin and Lenne get married. And I'm like, "We should rent a summer home for a week or two and hang out at the beach!" And he's like, "Just you and me?" So I was all embarrassed and told him, "N-no, of course not! You, me, Yunie, and Tidus should, okay?"

This is what happened after that. Gippal and I made arrangements for the summer house. We would leave that weekend, and stay for two weeks. It was right on the beach, literally, like 50 yards away from the edge of the water at high tide. It was a beautiful apartment building… and we even had a balcony!

The only thing I needed to do was get Tidus and Yunie to come. So I called their house. Lenne and Shuyin were on their honeymoon- sweet cruise! I wish I could go on a cruise like that. So, anyway… I called them, but the line was busy. So I logged onto instant messager. My screen name is KwehLikeAChocobo352.

Yunie and Tidus made up a screen name for when both of them are on at the same time. They, like, share it. It's like… NotOnFireJustHot. This is what I get for making up that screen name for Yunie. Mushy crappy shitty shit. Ah, well. At least they're happy.

**KwehLikeAChocobo352:** Hey, Yunie! Hey, Tidus! Wanna go on a summer trip with me and Gippal? To a beach house of ocean spray and wonder? In Kilika?

**NotOnFireJustHot:** Sure, we'd love to go! Yevon knows we're free all summer. Sounds awesome! IF YOU BRING YOUR BOX, YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE FOLLOWING DAY!

**KwehLikeAChocobo352:** OK, OK! SHEESH! I'll call later. Byeeeez!

I logged off and called Gippal. Everything was ready to go.

"Hey… Rikku…?" Gippal rarely sounded hesitant and quiet in his entire life, so something was up.

"What?"

"I… well… I have something I want to tell you. It's kind of important. When we're at the beach… I'll tell you, okay?"

"Um… okay!" I flushed. I guess… well… it was as good a time as any. I should tell him. For years, we had been not-dating. So it was… well, it was time. Time to tell him I wanted to be his girlfriend. And what better time to do it than on a romantical beach? "Well, I've got something to tell _you,_ so… yeah! We leave tomorrow morning! 9 o'clock, got it? Nine-o-freaking-clock AM!"

He laughed. "Yeah, I hear ya, Ri. I'll pick you up. We'll take my car."

So, the next morning I was packed with just two bags. They weren't that big either… for me, at least. So we were packed and ready to go. Yunie and Tidus had come over, and we waited in the driveway for Gippal to pull up in his nice convertible. Flip top, whee! My thoughts exactly.

So we drove for about three hours until we got to the beach. The apartment building was, as promised, adorable and gorgeous and fabulorific! That's fab-u-lo-rific, got it?

Days flew past. We had barbeques on the beach, played volleyball, went shopping on the boardwalk, stuffed our faces on the same boardwalk, went to the amusement park on the boardwalk… It was great.

But the thrill of the vacation was heavy with the words that I was going to say to my not-boyfriend.

That night, a week after we arrived at Silver Crescent Beach, it was a beautiful, starry night. Couples and friends lined the beach, using all kinds of devices to look at the shooting stars. Tidus and Yunie went off; they discovered a really, really big rock that was excellent for stargazing.

I sat on the beach. It was high tide, and I was close enough to the surf so that at the highest, the foam could nip at my toes and splash my legs.

Gippal walked up behind me with a can of soda.

"Hey, Rikku," he said, "Want some Coke?"

"Yeah!" I cheered. I heard almost everyone on the beach gasp all at once. I redirected my gaze to the night sky, and saw the most beautiful shooting star in the entire universe of sparkling lights.

"Wow, look how pretty!" I giggled as the comets streaked across the abyss of sky.

"It is pretty, isn't it…?" Gippal said thoughtfully.

"Right… so… I figured, um… Gippal, you know… you said… you said you had something to tell me. Something important. So… well… I'm listening."

"Rikku… look… you know… I'm no good at romance. It's like a foreign language to me. I just call everything as I see it. That's why… that's why it was hard… for me to find the words… to tell you. To tell you… that… Argh!" He dropped to Indian style seating next to me. I heard 'ooohs' and 'aaahs' from the people on the beach. I ignored it. "Darn it, Rikku… I'm improvising!" He grabbed on of my shoulders with one hand and kissed me. Just like that.

I mean, we had never kissed before. Even though we did everything couples did, we had never kissed. Because, technically, we weren't an actual couple.

He broke away abruptly. "Ok… that was stupid."

"No, it wasn't," I said. I leaned forward and whispered, "It just ended too soon, that's all." We kissed again. A longer, more, well… more _romantic_ kiss.

"Do I have to keep talking?" Gippal asked when we parted lips.

"I think you just about said it all," I replied. "And, well… the thing I wanted to tell you… well, you know me." I laughed nervously. "I just… say whatever pops into my head. So I'll do that now. Gippal, I think you rock. I, well… I love you. I've loved you since we started acting like a couple. So… that's why… I acted so well. Because when no one was looking… in my mind… we were. We were a couple to me. But I want to be a _real_ couple, y'know? That's what I wanted to tell you."

Gippal looked at me, then at the sky, then the ocean, and then at me again.

"So… you could have gone first and then saved me embarrassment?"

"I could have," I reasoned, "But this is much more fun!"

"Eff you, Rikku… Right, so… it goes without saying, then. Neither of us has to physically ask each other out? We're just… dating. Right?"

"Yeah." I leaned on him and looked at the shooting stars. "It does go without saying. It always has."

"I guess so."

**Yuna's Point of View**

Some fifty feet away from YRP plus L2's most recent girlfriend, Tidus and I sat. I was on his lap, leaning my head against his chest.

"It's so pretty," I commented about the sky.

"Yes, you are," he responded.

"That line is so played out."

"I know."

"Then why'd you say it?"

Tidus turned me around in his lap. "Because it's true." I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"You're very good at this playful banter," I retorted, using his leg as a pillow. He shrugged, leaned forward, and kissed my forehead.

"I know."

He looked really handsome himself, looking upside-down at me like that. His hair tumbled around the edges of his face, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously in the moonlight. The corners of his soft mouth folded into a smile.

I sat back up, but he stood up and I fell onto the sand. Jerk…

"Bedtime," he declared as I slipped my hand into his and we walked into the house.

"Aww," I said childishly, "I wanted to stay up real late."

"Well, maybe tomorrow night."

The next night, however, we didn't stay up all that late. And meanwhile, Dona was planning something even nastier than before.

* * *

Dona circled the hotel room angrily, her brother sitting on the bed with a comic book.

"I've got it!" she cried. "You beat up Yuna a few months ago… so now, all I gotta do is threaten to do it again! He'll be like putty in my hands."

"Ew," Mic replied. "Sticky."

"You are such a dork."

"You're just a witch, Dona."

* * *

Sahrah: I know, it was short. But now Rikku and Gippal are together, so stop whining at your computer screen. It's probably not going to answer you. But hey, guess what. I'm not posting this until after I have the rest of the story written, so it's gonna be smooth sailing. Plus, the next chapter is freakin' amazing. It's also quite short, bit I know that in time you will all come to forgive me. 


	20. Just an Empty Heart

Sahrah: Oh em gee, my fingers are tingling! I'm so excited about this chapter! Ahh! Sorry guys, no more fluff. Well, it's time for something BAD to happen. ((maniacal laughter)) Right, so, lets see what we've got now. Oh, and the song that you'll see in this chapter for Yuna is called, 'Torn' and Natalie Imbruglia owns it. Not me. Meh. And the song Tidus gets is the first two verses of 'Sound the Bugle' from 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'. **Tidus's Point of View**

**Chapter 20: Just an Empty Heart**

Rikku and Gippal got together. Not that I was surprised. Actually, I was expecting it. But, so far, this story has been pretty tame, hasn't it?

Not for long. Everything else was a prologue. This is where the trouble starts. It was some day in August, and I was in the beach house reading a magazine.

The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Tidus. Do you know where your girlfriend is?"_

I didn't recognize the voice right away, but I figured it was a friend of Yuna's.

"Nope, she's at the beach. Shall I tell her to call you back?"

"_No, that won't be necessary, Tidus. We're looking at her right now. And if you don't want us to beat the crap out of her again, then I suggest you listen closely."_

"WHAT? Who is this?" I demanded.

"_Dona Greene. Now, listen to me, Tidy-widy. That is, if you want little Yuna to keep the ability to talk."_

**YUNA'S POINT OF VIEW**

I opened the door to the house and walked in. It was quiet. Rikku and Gippal had gone for ice cream, and Tidus was probably in his room.

So that's where I went, of course.

I threw open the door with a smile, and then everything shattered.

My heart broke, my breath stopped, and my faith and belief in Tidus died.

Dona was in his bed.

And he was kissing her.

_I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around, like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know,_

I stared at them for a moment. Dona started cackling, and Tidus looked at me with eyes full of hurt.

_Seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine; I'm torn_

I ran. I ran as hard and as fast as I could. Away from the house. Away from Dona. Away from the person who stole my heart and then shattered it.

_I'm all out of faith  
This how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn_

I think Tidus chased after me. I don't know. I ran blindly, my vision blurred by tears. How could you do that to me, Tidus? I loved you! I loved you so fucking much! I gave you everything! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS?

_So I guess the fortune teller's right_

I ran to Gippal's car, fumbled with the keys, and finally shoved them into the ignition. I drove all the way back to Bevelle, to Lulu's house.

Without turning the car off, I ran to her door. She opened it. And that's when I let go of myself.

_Should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light  
Which crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care  
I had no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
that I can touch I'm torn_

"Yuna?" Lulu exclaimed as I buried my face in her shoulder.

"He cheated on me," I screamed between sobs. "HE BETRAYED ME!"

_I'm all out of faith  
This how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn _

There's nothing where she used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothings right I'm torn

I spent the night at Lulu's house, screaming into a pillow until my eyes glazed over with pain and fatigue and finally fell shut.

_I'm all out of faith  
This how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide a wake  
And I can see  
The perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn _

I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn.

**Tidus's Point of View**

In case you hadn't figured it out by now, Dona threatened to beat up Yuna unless I made out with her until Yuna came home.

_Sound the bugle now_

_Play it just for me_

_As the seasons change, remember who I used to be_

Everything inside of me screamed as Yuna fled. How could I do this to her? How could I let everything fall apart? It was all my fault. And Yuna would never trust anyone ever again.

Especially me.

I started running after her, my vision blurred by a heavy flow of tears. I ripped her apart. I knew it; she was hurting inside.

_Now I can't go on_

_I can't even start_

I fell to my knees as the car drove away.

"No," I whispered. "I… love you… Yuna…"

_I've got nothin' left,_

_Just an empty heart_

I whirled around to face Dona, who was smirking behind me.

"Forget about her, Tidy-widy. It just wasn't meant to be," she feigned sympathy.

I didn't answer. I hated Dona. I HATED HER.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed at her, slamming the door shut in her face. "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOU BITCH!"

_I'm a soldier, wounded, so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothin' more for me_

_So lead me away…_

I broke down sobbing. Blitzers aren't supposed to cry.

Screw that logic.

_Or leave me lyin' here._

"What have I done?" I moaned, looking at the sky, my face streaked with tears. "What have I done?"

_Sound the bugle now._

_Tell them I don't care._

_There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere…_

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

_Without a light, I_

_Fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down_

_And decide not to go on…_

Two weeks later, I was back at my house. Yuna's stuff was sitting where it always was, but she was not there. And she never would be, anymore.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it listlessly to see Rikku.

"Go ahead," I whispered. "Hit me. You said that if I broke her heart, you'd break my face. So go ahead."

"I'm not here to break faces!" the Al Bhed huffed. "I'm here for answers, Tidus! Were you cheating on Yunie? Were you cheating on Yunie with the slut?"

I shook my head. "No," I told her with a raspy voice. "Never in a million years."

She stepped forward. "I know it! Tidus, do you still love her? Like I know you do?"

"Yeah. But she won't take me back. I don't deserve to have her take me back. She deserves someone better."

Rikku looked at me with her firm green eyes, a tint of sadness to them. "Do you love her, Tidus? If you love her as much as I know you do, then there _is_ no one better. There couldn't possibly be anyone who loves her as much and as strongly as you do."

I looked away. "She won't look at me. Wakka told me that she's not coming to Bevelle University with the rest of us. She's going to Zanarkand U."

"Then you've got to make her look at you, you moron!" Rikku shrieked, her eyes filling with tears. "She put so much faith in you, Tidus! So damn much! She loved you with everything she had. She took a Yevondamn leap of faith, you idiot! She fell in love. Expecting you to catch her.

"She's still falling, Tidus. You can still catch her."

I shook my head. "Just take her stuff, Rikku," I muttered. "I think I dropped her."

"No. You didn't drop her. She's still falling. So go ahead. Catch her. Please."

"Rikku… I'm sorry. I'm done catching people when they fall for me. Look at the mess I've made. What a fool I've been. Such a fool."

* * *

Sahrah: Yeah, it was quite short. But I was so satisfied with the end that I couldn't do any more. And now, for the last chapter. Then an Epilogue. Go me. But... Yevon, you guys! I posted late last night and already had five reviews! Yevon, I love you guys! ((passes out cookies)) 


	21. Missing You

Sahrah: So, here we are. I finally get to post the last chapter of this story. I'm so proud. _There will be a sequel,_ mind you, but I'm not posting it until every last page is done. **Tidus's Point of View.**

**Chapter 21: Missing You**

I had been so miserable. That's why, when Baralai knocked on my dorm room door, I was lifeless. I opened the door anyway.

"It can't be true!" he stormed.

"But it is," I whispered emotionlessly. "She left. She saw… what Dona did. While Dona was doing it. And I… I didn't do anything. I couldn't move. DAMMIT. I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING, COULDN'T I…?" I shouted the last part in a rage-filled boom and slammed my fist into the plaster wall. The impact shot pain through my hand, and I didn't care. I was beyond pain.

"So then… you weren't cheating on her!" Baralai exclaimed. "Why don't you tell her what happened?"

"Because!" I cried bitterly. "IF I DO, DONA WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER! AND YUNA WON'T LISTEN TO ME ANYWAY! AND WHY SHOULD SHE? IN HER EYES, I MADE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH ME AND THEN SMASHED HER HEART INTO LITTLE PIECES! WHY SHOULD SHE LISTEN TO A THING I SAY!"

"BECAUSE," argued 'Lai, "BECAUSE THAT'S NOT WHAT REALLY HAPPENED!"

"SHE WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" I screamed, giving the wall a good strong kick.

"WELL, SHE'LL LOOK AT ME! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, TIDUS WATANUKI! YOU WERE THE STAR BLITZBALL PLAYER THROUGH ALL OF MIDDLE SCHOOL AND HIGH SCHOOL! YOU HAVE NEVER LOST A SINGLE GAME IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE! YOU NEVER ONCE GAVE UP, EVEN WHEN EVERYONE ELSE DID! You gave people _hope,_ Tidus. You sure as hell gave Yuna hope. You were so full of the urge to win that it was inspiring. You never gave up on ANYTHING. You are my BEST FRIEND, TIDUS. Don't give up on Yuna… don't give up _now. Please…_"

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE SO DAMN MUCH ANYWAY?" I screamed.

"BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO! THAT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO, YOU IDIOT!"

I stood glaring at him and said very quietly, "She doesn't want me back. I'm not good enough for Yuna Lesca. No one in the entire world is good enough for Yuna Lesca."

"You are." Baralai said it so naturally and simply. "Weren't you the one who has loved her since you were both SEVEN YEARS OLD? Weren't you the one who chased away her fear and defended her time and time again? Weren't you the one who Yuna was in love with? WASN'T THAT YOU THE ENTIRE TIME? Wasn't that you… who wanted… more than anything… to be with her? You told me… you told me that after four years of college, you were going to propose to her. Don't let that go away, Tidus. I know you want her to be happy…" Baralai looked away. "But shouldn't _you _be happy as well?"

I said nothing. I shuffled my feet and whispered, "Just go."

Baralai was pissed off. "STOP BEING SUCH A WIMP ABOUT THIS, YEVON DAMN YOU! YOU LOVE HER, FOR FUCK'S SAKE! YOU LOVE HER… DON'T LET HER GET AWAY, YOU BASTARD…! THE TIDUS WATANUKI THAT I KNOW WOULD NEVER LET HER LEAVE LIKE THAT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE… Tidus… let's go. Let's go get Yuna back."

I looked up slowly. Baralai always looked so passive and calm and cool. But when I looked up at him, he was angry. His eyes burned with resolve, and his jaw was clenched.

"Thank you," I croaked hoarsely, "For caring. Yeah. Let's go get Yuna back."

"Good. I've got a plan."

**Yuna's Point of View**

_I miss him. But he broke my heart. Maybe… maybe I should have listened to what he shouted at me. Maybe… maybe it was a mistake, and he hadn't actually been making out with Dona. I thought… I thought he… loved me… me…_

The thoughts ran through my head and a tear rolled off my face and onto the paper I had been writing.

_Every second I spent with him was like magic…_

I hated myself for not stopping. "_STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!"_ I shrieked out loud. "MAKE THESE THOUGHTS GO AWAY! IT HURTS… YEVON, IT HURTS!"

I screamed, clutching my stomach, as if I was trying to hold my pain inside of me. But it didn't work. I threw up for the eighth time that day. I threw up every time I thought about him too much.

I ripped at my face with my fingernails, making inhuman screeches, trying to find something, some way, ANYTHING to stop.

"TIDUS, YOU BASTARD! I LOVE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I screamed at the ceiling. "CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU IDIOT? LOOK AT ME! I THROW UP EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT YOU! COME BACK…"

I froze at the last part, and was thankful it was a rainy Saturday afternoon. Everyone was out at the movies and having fun. Even my roommate, Shelinda, was on a date with that guy Clasko. No one could hear me losing my mind. So I kept screaming.

"I CAN'T SLEEP! I CAN'T EAT WITHOUT THROWING UP! I CAN BARELY BREATHE! COME BACK, PLEASE…"

Did I still want him back? Did I still want Tidus Watanuki, the playboy that stole my heart and turned my life upside down, to want me back? No! He couldn't be anywhere near me. He had to go away. I never wanted to see him again. But… I still did.

I coughed and hiccuped. "Tidus... Thanks... for pretending to love me. And... for letting me... love you..."

I was still crying hysterically, and at this point I was sitting on the floor, softly trying to stop.

It was a sad ending. Just like the rest of my life. When I was 7, my mother died. When I was still 7, my father left me alone in a big house and came home once a month very, very drunk. When I was 15, I almost got raped by my first love. For three years I was alone, by my own choice. When I was 18, I fell in love again with a playboy skirt-chaser. And now, at age 19, I'm still foolishly in love with that playboy. I'm in a college cities away from all my friends… I won't see them until next month on Rikku's birthday… and I make a vow to live my life alone until I die. My love luck will never come to light again. I won't go on dates, I won't go to dances, and I'll never get married.

_And… I'll never see Tidus again, _I thought bitterly.

"If anyone can hear me," I shouted tearfully, "I, Yuna Lesca, am still madly in love with Tidus Watanuki. I can remember every millisecond I spent with him. As someone who loves him, it is my job... It is my job to say goodbye_…_" I gulped. "And so… I quit. I quit being in love. I quit, I quit, I QUIT!"

With a sob, I threw open the door. I needed food again; I had just thrown up the third lunch I had eaten that day.

Who could be standing stoically behind the door, but Baralai Matsuke?

"Baralai," I sighed, "Don't… don't even start. I'm not going. I'm not going to see him. If I take even one look… one Yevondamn look at him… I'll…"

"He still loves you, Yuna!" Baralai grasped my shoulders and yelled, his eyes steaming holes through mine.

"…What?" I asked, dumbfounded. "No, he… and… he and Dona…"

"That… was me," said a meek voice from behind him. I looked. It was Dona.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Being forced to tell the truth. I told Tidus that if he didn't make out with me at the time you came back, then I'd have my brother beat you up again… But it backfired. Yeah, you two are apart. But he doesn't give a damn about anything or anyone. It wasn't worth it."

I took a step back, horrified. I threw up again, but since there was nothing in my stomach, I threw up blood.

"Oh… oh… Where… where is he?" I practically screamed at Baralai.

"Well, he's-"

Then I blacked out. I had thrown up nine times, learned that my boyfriend had not in fact cheated on me, and I had been a complete and total fool. But… I think Baralai caught me before I hit the floor. At least… it was someone warm… someone who might have been just as sad as me.

**Tidus's Point of View**

Baralai stopped at Dona's house and got out. He talked to her, she laughed and refused whatever it was he was saying. Surprisingly, he wrapped his fingers tightly around her neck until she started crying.

Baralai and I drove for about two hours with Dona in the back, rubbing her neck nervously. I sat there contemplating… what was I going to _say?_ What could I say to make everything as wonderful as it had been? How could I bring back last year, last summer?

We filled in visitor's passes and ran up the stairs. 'Room 9' they had told me, was Yuna Lesca and Shelinda Roamsy's room. Yuna had not checked out for the day, so that meant she was still in her dorm.

I could hear wailing coming from that room. Yuna's wails.

"_STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!"_ she was crying insanely. "MAKE THESE THOUGHTS GO AWAY! IT HURTS… YEVON, IT HURTS!"

I heard the rustle of papers and I think Yuna hit the floor, moaning and screaming in pain.

"TIDUS, YOU BASTARD! I LOVE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE, YOU IDIOT? LOOK AT ME! I THROW UP EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT YOU! COME BACK…"

She was choking on her words, and I froze. What had I _done? What the fuck have I DONE to Yuna_? She's_… she's practically gone insane with grief. Her love for me is ripping her apart…!_

"I CAN'T SLEEP! I CAN'T EAT WITHOUT THROWING UP! I CAN BARELY BREATHE! COME BACK, PLEASE…" She drew in a ragged breath. "Tidus..." she gasped. "Thanks... for pretending to love me. And... for letting me... love you..."

I heard her suffering. _Yuna… Yuna… oh, Yevon, Yuna, I never pretended to love you ever! I always loved you! For real! And… I never 'let' you love me… it was my honor that we were… could still be… in love…!_

"If anyone can hear me," she shouted, "I, Yuna Lesca, am still madly in love with Tidus Watanuki. I can remember every millisecond I spent with him. As someone who loves him, it is my job… It is my job to say goodbye_…_" she paused. "And so… I quit. I quit being in love. I quit, I quit, I QUIT!"

_She… she still loved… me? She can recall every millisecond we spent together…? She… quits? What?_ Nothing was making sense. Thoughts rushed to my head and screamed, each solitary notion looking for attention.

"Damn, she's bummed," Dona sighed.

"Hide, moron!" exclaimed Baralai, shoving me into a hallway cupboard. "Let us talk to her first."

I peered out of the broom closet as Yuna exited her dorm room. Her face was streaked heavily with tears, there were claw marks all over her face, and her hair was disheveled. She looked like she hadn't slept in Yevon knows how long, and she looked like she was hungry. Like maybe she had just thrown up and needed more food.

"Baralai," she said tearfully, "Don't… don't even start. I'm not going. I'm not going to see him. If I take even one look… one Yevondamn look at him… I'll…"

"He still loves you, Yuna!" Baralai placed two hands firmly on Yuna's shoulders and said forcefully.

"…What?" Yuna sounded like she didn't believe a word of it. "No, he… and… he and Dona…"

"That… was me," said a meek voice from behind him. I looked. It was Dona.

"What are you doing here?" Yuna demanded.

"Being forced to tell the truth. I told Tidus that if he didn't make out with me at the time you came back, then I'd have my brother beat you up again… But it backfired. Yeah, you two are apart. But he doesn't give a damn about anything or anyone. It wasn't worth it."

Yuna's eyes widened in terror at her own folly. She looked around and threw up. But I was probably right; she had probably already thrown up her meal, and nothing was left in her stomach. Blood gushed from her mouth, spilling onto the carpet of the dormitory landing.

"Oh… oh… Where… where is he?" Yuna yelled at Baralai, wiping her blood from her lips with the back of her hand.

"Well, he's actually right over there," Baralai said. But Yuna didn't hear that sentence. Yuna collapsed. I lunged out of the closet and caught her as she fell. She looked hazily into my eyes before she closed hers.

**Yuna's Point of View**

I woke up in the hospital. There were IV's wired to my arms, and a monitor on my heart. The room was dark.

"'Lai…?" I called tentatively into the darkness.

"I'm here, Yuna," replied Baralai. "But I'm turning on the light. Look straight up."

The lights flickered on and I saw the worried faces of my dad, Rikku, Lenne (looking very pregnant), Lulu, Paine, Wakka, Gippal, Shuyin, and Baralai.

"Everyone…" I whispered. Rikku turned away to look at something I couldn't see.

"The doctor said you could stand and walk when you woke up," said Paine. So I did. Slowly, I sat up and touched my bare feet to the cold floor. I saw what Rikku had been looking at.

And then I saw Lenne smile and usher everyone else out of the room. Standing quietly in the corner was Tidus Watanuki.

"T--" I started to say his name, but was cut off by his lips on mine. I tried to remember my anger andmy fear… but it faded.

Finally he released me from the hug and pulled his mouth away.

"Don't say anything, Yuna! Just LISTEN!" he said forcefully, with a hint of despair in his voice.

"Dona and I don't have anything. She forced herself on me, and I couldn't do anything. I… I couldn't think! It happened so fast… She threatened you! I couldn't let herhurt you again, andI... DAMMIT… Yuna, I love you! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE IN SPIRA! YOU MEAN EVERYTHING TO ME…! Rikku… Rikku told me, about a week ago… that you had been taking baby steps since Seymour. Tiny, tiny steps, you inched along through life. And then you met _me._ You took a leap of faith, and fell in love with me." He bit his bottom lip like he was trying not to shed tears. "You fell in love with me and expected me to catch you. I told Rikku… that I had dropped you… that I tried to catch you and failed. And she said… she looked me in the eyes and told me… that I could still catch you. You were still falling. Yuna… let me catch you. Take another leap of faith, Yuna… please…"

I looked into his eyes… he was crying. His crystal clear blue eyes were full of his determination to fix what he had broken. A tear rolled down his face, and on impulse I kissed the tear halfway down his cheek, tasting the salty hopelessness he felt.

"Tidus… I… I was screaming at myself today before I fainted. I was screaming words that I couldn't even hear. I wanted you back… and I didn't know why. I thought I was a fool all by myself. It hurt, Tidus… to miss you. Missing you was so painful that I couldn't breathe. But, I realized today… when you miss something that's gone away… it means that you want it back. Because you still love whatever you miss."

Tidus held me tighter and we kissed again. I took in his warm scent, his salty tears, his loving heart. His kiss wasn't as desperate as it had been when he silenced me. This kiss was both forgiving and asking for forgiveness. We kissed there in that hospital room, remembering the swell of emotions that couldn't be forgotten so easily.

"By the way," he whispered. "I'm transferring to your school. We all are."

"Huh?" my eyes widened.

"This college is about two and a half hours away from where we live. But it's a much better college than the one we're all going to. We'll take entry forms and go here with you. Rikku, Lulu, Paine, Gippal, Wakka, Baralai, Shuyin… everyone wants us to be like a family again."

"But… What if you don't make it into the school?"

"Then I'll just buy an apartment for two and move down here anyway. I'm totally serious, Yuna. I want… I want to be with _you,_ and no one else. No one else EVER. No one else ever, but you. I love you. And I want to be near you."

His eyes were serious and firm. Tidus hugged me, and I wrapped my arms up .

"Never give up again, Yuna. Believe in me. Believe in me _always._"

"I do… Tidus… I… I'm tired of giving up. I'm tired of letting people like Dona trample me. You told me that this was my story. But you were wrong." I smiled. "This isn't my story. This is _our_ story. I hope to Yevon that we can end it side by side."

"Yes… it hurt too much to miss you, Yuna. It hurt too much."

"I know. I mean, look at me… I'm in the hospital again!" I grinned as a tear rolled down my face. Tidus and I kissed again.

* * *

Tidus, Rikku, Paine, Lulu, Wakka, Gippal, and Shuyin all passed the exams to enter the college. We managed to score five apartments side by side by side. Tidus and I live in one, Gippal and Rikku live in another, Wakka and Lulu live in the third, and Lenne and Shuyin live in the fourth. Paine lives in the fifth (she's got a guest room. Baralai visits every weekend because his parents wouldn't let him transfer.) 

So many things happen. For a while, I thought that I would never know love again. But now… Of course I know what it means to love. As I fell asleep listening to the steady sound of Tidus's breathing, I mentally chided myself for being such a fool. I remembered everything so clearly.

I know what it means to love.

It means that the sunlight that graces his face every morning is dark in comparison to your happiness. It means that you will cry bitter tears. You'll cry, and cry, and cry until you think there is no more liquid in your body. Then you cry more.

It means that while you cry, he'll hold you and kiss your tears away. It means that you are happier than you could ever hope to be.

It means that those days before you loved him are funny memories. That silly little school girl that you used to be is like an old friend that you'd rather not meet.

I remember her all too well. Little Yuna Lesca, the bait of bullies, the geek who hated boys, the girl with the freaky friends. The girl who stole Tidus Watanuki's heart from the world.

It's funny now, how I cried so hard. Why was I crying, I wonder?

People are like that. They do things that make more sense than anything else in the world, and then when they think back everything seems ridiculous.

Why did I cry all those pointless tears when I knew in my heart that Tidus loved me? Why did I refuse to listen to his words? Why did I let go so easily of the most important person in the entire world to me?

It was incredibly foolish of me. I know that now.

So, I stopped my train of thought at the closest train station and closed my eyes. Sleep fell heavily and quickly onto me, and I slept.

Lenne was, at this point, very, very, very, VERY pregnant. She would stop and groan, saying that her baby girl was mistaking internal organs for soccer balls.

Lenne wouldn't tell us what she and Shu were naming the baby. They would barely tell us that it was a girl. At this point, it was the beginning of September, and Lenne was due any day.

Her online classes were doing very well. Everyone's classes were going well, for that matter.

But as the days went on, Shuyin was more and more frantic. The wedding pictures came back- YRP plus L2 all look fabulous- as do everyone else. I can't believe how distant their wedding day seems. I almost keep forgetting that **Ms**. Lenne Jasmine Araline is now **Mrs**. Lenne Araline Watanuki.

Days fly by, and everyone is so happy. Because this isn't my story. It's ours. It belongs to Tidus and I, it belongs to YRP plus L2, it belongs to Rikku and Gippal, Lulu and Wakka, it belongs to Lenne, Shuyin, and their future daughter, and it belongs to all of us together. This is our story. And it's a really good one.

**End of Chapter 21**

Sahrah: Stay tuned for the Epilogue and then the sequel to this story!


	22. Epilogue: Baby Steps

Sahrah: WHYYYY? AFTER ALL THAT, MY LAST REAL CHAPTER ONLY HAD THREE REVIEWS! THREE! ((cries))

Editor: Aww, it's okay, Sahrah-chan.

Sahrah: WELL, HERE YA GO! THE LAST OF 'A LEAP OF FAITH'! The sequel will be called... um... okay, I need help naming it now... OH! And if you decide to review this one, I don't want any one-lined reviews. I want opinions, plusses and minuses... and rate it on a scale of 1 to 10, please. **Third person point of view.**

**Epilogue: Baby Steps**

Yuna Lesca and Tidus Watanuki were waiting the local hospital's Labor and Delivery department. Beside Yuna was an impatient Rikku Derinko, a thoughtful Lulu Berm, and a Paine Redstone who was tapping her foot.

Next to Tidus were Wakka Auroch, Gippal Djose, and Jecht Watanuki. Also, Lenne's father, Carl Araline. Lenne's mother, Hillary, was in the delivery room, along with Shuyin.

It was three in the morning. Everyone had been waiting for five hours.

Lenne was probably cursing off at her husband while wrenching his hand off just about now.

Yuna rested her head sleepily on Tidus's shoulder, and Tidus patted her arm. Ten minutes later, Lenne's doctor emerged from the delivery room, looking slightly bedraggled.

"Lenne wants you all to meet her beautiful baby daughter. Emma Yuna Watanuki. And she… abnormally… wants all of… what did she say again?"

"She said she wants YRP plus L to be the godmothers," said Shuyin from behind the doctor. "And all the guys to be the godfathers." Wrapped securely and lovingly in his arms was a pink bundle of joy cooing gleefully.

"Oh, Shu… she's beautiful!" breathed Lulu.

And she was, agreed Yuna. There was nothing more beautiful in the entire world than life. This life, in particular, was incredibly lucky. Emma was born to two parents who loved both her and each other unconditionally, and an entire family of people who would cherish her existence. The family of YRP plus L2, Tidus, Wakka, and Gippal. A family.

This life, this precious gift, this baby girl, was so beautiful because she was produced out of love. Love… was priceless. Yuna knew that; Tidus knew that. Everyone in that room knew without doubt just how precious love and life are.

Soon, Yuna and Tidus snuck in to see Lenne, the tired mother and wife.

"Lenne," whispered Yuna, "How do you feel?"

"Like I just shoved a watermelon out of a straw," moaned Lenne. Lenne then smiled. "But it was so beautiful, Yuna. Shuyin and I… we made _life._ Our love made something amazing. Our love made Emma."

"I know you'll be an amazing mother," whispered Tidus.

"Yes," said Lenne. "And… every day… when I look at her, I'll remember. I'll remember what it was like before I met Yuna and Rikku and Lulu and Paine. And I'll be happy… because now they are my best friends. Without you… I wouldn't want to be here."

Yuna squeezed Lenne's hand. "Lenne… you are amazing."

Lenne smiled. "Thank you, Yuna. There…. There is so much I want Emma to learn. I want her to know what it's like to be loved… what it's like to lose love. What it's like to love someone. I want her to know how to go on shopping sprees that she can't afford just so that she can learn to pay off the debt. I want Emma to grow up knowing that miracles happen every day. To everyone." Lenne closed her eyes dreamily. "I want her to know that she is _my_ miracle. And that there is so much that she can to make the world a better place. I want her to be… a wonderful person, Yuna."

"And she will be," said Shuyin as he entered the hospital room and handed Emma to Lenne gently. "She will learn all those things… and more, too. She'll learn things that she has to learn for herself, that no one can teach her. She'll be a wonderful person, Lenne. She'll be just as beautiful as her mother… and as strong as all her mother's friends put together."

Lenne smiled and stroked Emma's cheek, letting the precious baby clench her stubby fingers around Lenne's index finger.

"She'll also learn to sing," Yuna whispered as Lenne and Emma fell asleep. "And cast magical spells… and fight like both a warrior and a thief… and even a gunner. Because of all the teachers she'll have. All the steps along the way. Baby steps… like the ones I took." Yuna hugged Tidus as they stood outside of Lenne's closed hospital door.

"That's right," said Tidus, "Because the smallest of steps will always turn into the most beautiful destination."

So, like Yuna said. This story takes place everywhere you can think of in a suburban town with a bunch of suburban teenagers doing suburban things. It takes place with a few hot, popular, arrogant Blitzball jocks, a bubbly, hyperactive thief, a protective and loving black mage, a pure and thoughtful songstress, a tough and tactical warrior, a silly not-boyfriend-who-is-now-a-boyfriend, and… Yuna Lesca. It takes place every day of the week. It takes place and makes changes in the lives of the characters it includes.

After all, this story did the impossible. It made a geek and a jock fall in love. And it changed Yuna's baby steps into one giant leap of faith.

_**THE END**_


	23. SEQUEL

**PLEASE NOTE-- THE SEQUEL TO 'A LEAP OF FAITH' HAS BEEN POSTED. THE TITLE IS 'ONE STEP FORWARD.' THANKS FOR READING!!**

**-- Sahrah Marmlade-Leonhart**


End file.
